


The Princess and the Dragon

by melissa8816



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8816/pseuds/melissa8816
Summary: In a world where the Targaryen's never conquered Westeros, the Stark's and the Targaryen's have been at war with each other for years. A certain she-wolf finds herself in the middle of the dragon's lair, but comes to discover that love can be found in the most unlikely of places.





	1. The Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and basically the first story I have ever written, ever! All feed back and suggestions will be greatly appreciated! If you find any mistakes of any kind, don't be afraid to point them out. All characters are the property of George R.R. Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon the Conqueror never conquered the seven kingdoms, instead he only took a piece of Westeros for himself to rule over. The Crownlands are now the Dragonlands and is ruled by the Targaryen family. The rest of the kingdoms are ruled separately by their respective families.

It was dark as he cautiously walked through the woods, the only source of light was the moon peaking through the trees above him. His father, the King of the Dragonlands, sent him to negotiate peace terms with the King of Winter. Their families have been feuding with one another for years, causing their people to hate one another and creating war between their kingdoms. The Northerners would attack the Dragonlands' boarders, burning crops and ransacking their towns. They would always retaliate by invading the northern lands and burning their own villages to the ground. Back and forth it continued, year after year, blood answered with blood. _Hopefully it will all come to an end tonight_ , Rhaegar thought as he carefully navigated through the woods. Ser Arthur Dayne, his guard and most trusted friend, followed silently behind him as they descended into the darkness, the soft crunch of leaves under their boots was the only sound to be heard. The two soon came upon a clearing and stopped to survey their surroundings.

"Rhaegar," Arthur spoke quietly and gestured across the misty field with a nod of his head. Two shadowed figures emerged from the tree line on the other side of the clearing. _One of them must be the man who murdered my mother_ , Rhaegar thought quietly to himself. He knew the man wouldn't come alone, he would have a small army of men waiting somewhere in the trees. Rhaegar had one himself, waiting a few hundred yards behind him in case this meeting didn't go as planned. Rhaegar motioned them both forward as the two figures began their approach, and they all met in the middle.

"King Rickard," Rhaegar said devoid of emotion. He recognized the man standing beside the king as his eldest son, Prince Brandon Stark.

"Prince Rhaegar," the king replied just as flatly.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me here."

"I don't quite understand why you have chosen to meet here, in the Riverlands of all places, and at such a late hour" King Rickard huffed out.

"I felt it best to meet on neutral ground, were neither of us has the advantage over the other."

"Why isn't your father here as well?" he studied the prince with a weary eye.

"My father sends his apologies, he has been ill as of late and could not make it." In truth King Aerys' mind hasn't been the same since the death of his wife, Queen Rhaella.

"I admit I was surprised when I received your father's message requesting to form a truce. I was expecting King Aerys to retaliate, for this meeting of his to be some form of a trap."

"Enough blood has been spilled on both sides" sorrowful memories began to flood to the surface of Rhaegar's mind, but he quickly pushed them aside and focused on the task at hand. "My father wishes to put an end to this feud between our families; to end this war and move forward in peace."

"And what terms does your father propose?" the king asked him intrigued.

"You owe us a life in exchange for the one you took. A debt that is ours to collect whenever we choose," Rhaegar said looking directly at King Rickard. "Agree to give us this one life and my father will consider the debt between us paid and will no longer take up the sword against your family."

"Absolutely not!" Brandon said furiously beside his father. "King Aerys is the one responsible for starting this war, why should he be the one to dictate how it ends?"

"Brandon" the tone in King Rickard's voice was hard as steel as he tried to silence his son.

"Father, this is outrageous an----" his son tried to argue, but he was cut off by his father's thunderous voice.

"Enough!" That seemed to silence the prince for now as he kept his position beside his father. Brandon turned his gaze to Rhaegar and the two princes stared at one another with enmity, neither of them having much regard for the other. King Rickard stood there in silent contemplation, staring off into the distance, thinking over his options. It was true, King Aerys started this war between them, but his own actions did nothing to help end it, perhaps it was time to remedy that. "If I agree to this, you swear you will end this war between us? You will leave my family and my people alone and end all the bloodshed?"

"I swear."

"How can I guarantee your father will keep his word? That he will honor this truce once he has gotten what he seeks?" King Rickard demanded to know.

Rhaegar placed a hand over his heart and looked King Rickard in the eye, "On my life, on my honor, I swear to you peace will reign between our kingdoms once more. I will make sure of it."

"He's lying Father," Brandon spat out angrily, "don't agree to this ludicrous proposal. King Aerys is a vengeful soul, he will never keep his word."

"If there is a chance I can spare the lives of my people and bring peace to my kingdom I must take it," the king acknowledged to his son. "As King in the North I am responsible for the lives of thousands. It is my duty to put their needs, and their lives, before my own. As my heir, that is a lesson you must learn some day." Brandon sent Rhaegar a menacing look, but said no more.

King Rickard stood there silently once more, deep in thought, he swore he would never trust a Targaryen again, not after everything that has happened. But looking at Prince Rhaegar, the son of his worst enemy, he couldn't find any traces of his cruel father in him. He sighed heavily before speaking, "I never wanted this war. I have only ever wanted peace for my people. Tell your father I agree to his terms."

"Father---" Brandon tried to speak, but his father fixed him with a hard stare to silence him. His grey eyes were cold and deadly, a true king of winter.

"My life is yours," the king said to Rhaegar, "and there will be no retaliation on our part," he turned to stare at his son once more. Brandon held his father's gaze for a moment before he lowered his head, yielding his agreement.

"You are making the right decision King Rickard," Rhaegar extended his hand to him and they shook on their agreement. "From this moment forward, may peace reign between our kingdoms." He turned to Arthur, "let us take our leave."

"You're not going to kill me now?" the king asked cautiously, expecting him to extract his revenge as soon possible.

"No, I shall collect the debt when the time is ready." Rhaegar wanted to bring an end to all of this as much as King Rickard did, but he also wanted to make the man suffer for what he's done. He wanted him to fret over this arrangement, to constantly wonder if today will be the day he will show up to collect. "Goodnight Your Grace, and farewell." The prince turned and headed back into the trees and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Her breath misted in the air as she peaked around the corner to observe the courtyard. The entire castle was in a bustle that morning preparing for the night's festival. Men were setting up tables and benches, while the women decorated with ribbons, banners, and lanterns. The kitchens where in an uproar preparing a feast large enough to feed an entire army, but Lyanna's father was nowhere to be seen. Tonight was the Aurora, a special holiday for the northerners, when the spirits came to dance across the stars, illuminating the sky with lights of every possible color. It was a magical event that happened but once a year and the entire North celebrated with food, music, and dancing.

Lyanna's boots crunched under her feet as she hurried to the stables, a light dusting of snow covered the ground from the night before. She wanted to escape to the wolfswood before her father could find her and roped her into helping with today's preparations. She truly loved the festival, but she hated having to help prepare for it. Her father's expectations were a little to demanding for her to handle, so she found it was best to avoid the matter all together.

"Saddle my horse" she said to one of the stable boys "and be quick about it." The boy mumbled a 'yes princess' before he scurried off, and soon returned with a beautiful white mare named Icelyn. She leapt up into the saddle, slung her bow across her back, and galloped out of the gates as quickly as she could. She found nothing more freeing than riding across an open field on horseback. With the cold wind blowing in her face, whipping her hair back wildly, Lyanna never felt more alive than when she was on the back of a horse racing across the hills.

Once she put enough distance between herself and Winterfell, she slowed her pace and enjoyed her time away from the castle. Lyanna rode these lands with her brothers on daily basis, there wasn't an inch she hadn't yet explored. Today her destination was the ruins of an old tower, abandoned and forgotten centuries ago, within the wolfswood. Not many people ventured out there, stories of ghosts and grumpkins no doubt kept them away, making it the perfect place for her to disappear.

She eventually came upon the spot in the woods where the tower stood and dismounted, she tethered Icelyn to a low hanging branch and walked toward the crumbled ruins. She came out here quite often with her brothers, as children, to play amongst the old tower. They would run through the old ruins pretending to be knights protecting their fair maidens and kings defending their mighty castles. She couldn't help but smile fondly at the memories of her childhood when her life seemed so much simpler. They were are all older now and weighed down by their responsibilities. Her family has been at war with the Targaryen's ever since King Aerys killed her mother nearly eight years ago. Since this war began, her father has become rather ambitious and has formed alliances with several of the other kingdoms of Westeros. He has arranged for his eldest son, the Crown Prince Brandon, to wed Catelyn Tully, the princess of the Riverlands. His second son, Eddard, whom everyone called Ned, was sent to foster with King Arryn to build an alliance with the Vale. There has even been talk of possibly marrying Lyanna off to some southern prince. _If only the gods had blessed me as a boy at birth,_ Lyanna thought to herself. Life would have been simpler for her if she was the third son of a king instead of his only daughter. She wouldn't be weighed down by so many burdens and expectations that came with being a princess.

As a child, Lyanna was fascinated with stories about brave knights fighting outlaws and overcoming great obstacles in battle. She wanted to be just like the great knights of lore who fought with honor and sought out justice. She would have mock sword fights with her brothers using sticks and refuse to wear anything but breeches. Her father even humored her dreams and allowed her to train with sword and bow alongside her brothers. But as Lyanna grew older, her father became more determined to form her into a proper woman. _You are a princess_ , he would say, _it is time you started behaving as such._ Despite all of his efforts, he failed to mold his daughter into the proper princess he was hoping for. She continued to sneak off to the godswood with her brother, Benjen, to practice with swords. Whenever her father would successfully force her into a dress, she wouldn't hesitate to ride off into the wolfswood to hunt with her bow, then return to the castle with her dress filthy and ruined.

It was another cold day, despite how brightly the sun shone across the pale, blue sky. Even though the maesters of the Citadel proclaimed it to be summer, winter still lingered in the North and Lyanna had to pull her cloak tighter across her shoulders to help fight off the chill. She stopped suddenly as she heard a faint snap of a branch among the ruins. She quickly notched an arrow to her bow and turned towards the sound, expecting to find a doe or possibly a fox. However, she was surprised to find a man dressed all in black.

"Don't shoot!" he called out and raised is hands up in the air slightly, "I mean you no harm." He stood in the shadows of the crumbled tower, the hood of his cloak blocking half his face from view.

"Who are you?" she demanded, keeping the arrow pulled taught across the bow.

"Just a traveler my lady." He spoke in a silvery voice, his accent clearly southern. "You don't need to be alarmed, I'm not going to hurt you."

"If you truly mean me no harm, then why do you hide yourself in the shadows? Come out and show yourself."

"I am leery of strangers, same as you my lady," he said as he gestured to the arrow aimed at him. "I would prefer to remain where I am if you don't mind." His cloak was made of fine materials, as well as his clothing, indicating that he was of noble birth. _Why would he be traveling alone?_

"Here," he slowly removed his sword belt and tossed it aside and away from his reach. "Now I am unarmed."

"Are you a wanted man?" she asked him wearily.

"No my lady, I'm merely a traveler passing through. I'm not looking for any trouble. Now, do you mind lowering that bow of yours?" Lyanna adjusted her aim and released the arrow she was holding. A broad smile broke out across her face when the man jumped and turned around to find the arrow lodged in the tree behind him, pinning a squirrel in the eye.

"I have good aim, you would do best to keep that in mind." She warned him as she lowered her bow, but she did not lower her guard and kept a distance from him incase he tried something.

"I won't soon forget my lady."

"Stop calling me that, I'm no lady." Lyanna was dressed in a simple gray jerkin with black breeches, clothes her little brother had outgrown. She looked more like a commoner than a proper lady. _Its best he thinks of me as such,_ she thought. The last thing she needed was this stranger to take her hostage and ransom her back to her father. She would have a guard follow her around everyday for the rest of her life if that ever happened.

"Would beautiful be more to your liking?" he asked her with a small smirk upon his perfect lips, it was the only part of his face she could see clearly. He was mocking her, beautiful was a word Lyanna would hardly use to describe herself, boyish and wild suited her better.

She chose to ignore his comment and glanced around the ruins, "I don't see your horse anywhere?"

The man hesitated and looked behind him before answering, "It appears I don't have one."

Lyanna eyed the man carefully, "You're a southroner, I can hear it in your voice. Are you expecting me to believe you walked the whole way here?" That wasn't possible, his clothes were too clean and immaculate, with no traces of mud or dirt. His boots were the same, and showed no signs of wear upon them either.

"Of course not, that would be quite ridiculous," he smiled softy and glanced behind him once more. "I am embarrassed to admit that I lost my horse. I stumbled upon these ruins and felt it was a good place to rest for the night and when I woke this morning he was gone. I must not have secured his reins to the branch tight enough for he wandered off during the night. You haven't happened to see a horse wandering around, have you?"

"I have not," she admitted. His story explained why he didn't have a horse, but his clothes were still too clean for a man who spent the night sleeping in the woods. "Not many people venture out this way, how ever did you manage to find this tower?"

"Luck," he said with a grin.

"How convenient for you," she replied. "To bad your luck didn't help you keep your horse." She was surprised when the man suddenly burst out in laughter. He had a nice laugh, she mused, and couldn't help but smile herself.

"True." he said with a smile. "Is it always this cold here?" he asked, wrapping is cloak tighter around himself and casually glanced behind him. _What does he keep looking at?_ she wondered. "Its much warmer in the Reach."

"Is that where you're from?" she asked him intrigued. Lyanna had always wanted to visit the other kingdoms of Westeros, but has never left the North and has barely left Winterfell.

"Have you ever been there?"

"No, but I hear that it is quite beautiful there." She could picture rolling hills covered in an array of different colored flowers, filling the air with their sweet sent. The North was harsh and often barren, any flowers that did grow there died quickly due to frost and frequent snow falls. "What brings you so far north, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Business mostly, but I have heard stories of the Aurora and its beauty and have always wanted to witness it for myself. It is tonight, is it not?" She nodded her head, affirming her answer. "I thought so, I won't linger here long, I must return home as soon as its over. You should probably do the same, the sun will be setting soon and the woods are not a safe place for a beauty such as yourself." He flashed her a small smile. He had a lovely smile, she wished she could see the rest of the face it belonged to.

"I can take care of myself," Lyanna insisted stubbornly and walked back over to her horse, but he was right, the sun would begin to set soon and she needed to return to Winterfell before it did.

"I have no doubt that you can," he replied as he glanced at the arrow behind him.

"You can keep the squirrel," she announced as she mounted her horse and rode for Winterfell. Lyanna debated on whether or not she should mention the stranger in the woods when she returned, but that would require that she seek out her father and doing so would guarantee that she would be put to work. She knew the man was hiding something from her, but she supposed he had the right to keep secrets. The gods knew she wasn't very forthcoming about her own identity. It was possible the man was in some kind of trouble, it would explain why he wanted to remain anonymous to strangers. Lyanna wasn't the best when it came to solving riddles, she also didn't have the time to stick around and try to figure it out. She had enjoyed her ride with Icelyn a little to much earlier and had lost track of the time. If she was late for dinner, she would receive another dull lecture about responsibility from her father.

In the end she decided not to mention him, there may have been something odd about the man but he seemed nice enough, and she didn't feel as though he were a threat to anyone. Besides, the man said he would be gone soon, and she didn't see any reason to raise alarm over someone who would be gone by morning. When she finally returned to Winterfell, she found the castle to be just as busy as she had left it.

"Lyanna, where have you been? Father as been looking for you" her youngest brother, Benjen, ran up to her as she left the stables.

"I went for a ride to get away from all the chaos."

"Father is rather irritated at your disappearance."

"I don't doubt he is," this wasn't the first time she had forsaken her duties and disappeared, chances are it wouldn't be the last. "Where is Father now?"

"He was in the Great Hall last I saw him."

 _Good,_ she thought. That will make it much easier to slip off to her room unnoticed. "Don't let Father know I've returned." She left Benjen in the courtyard and quickly scurried off towards her chambers, but before she could reach the entrance of the Great Keep, a firm hand caught her arm, halting her in her tracks.

"And where do you think you're going sweet sister?" she turned to find the grey eyes of her eldest brother, Brandon, staring back at her. "Father has been searching all over for you."

"So I have heard," she replied slightly annoyed, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Did you think you could escape all the work?"

"I was hoping to. Your not going to tell Father about me, are you?" she pleaded, desperately wanting to avoid any work their father had in store for her.

"Of course I am, if I have to help with these damn preparations then it is only fair that you suffer along with me" he stated with a smug grin as he turned and walked away.

"Please don't----" she started to follow him in protest, but stopped as a loud voice bellowed across the yard.

"Lyanna!"

She mumbled a curse under her breath as she turned to see her father stalking towards her with Ned following dutifully at his heels. King Arryn allowed Ned to return to Winterfell to celebrate the Aurora, but he was only staying a few weeks. Lyanna made it a priority to spend as much time with her brother as she could before he returned to the Vale.

"Where have you been?" her father asked with a sternness in his voice. His grey eyes, dark as storm clouds, looked upon her unhappily. "I have had the whole castle searching for you."

"Well it seems you found me" she said with a phony smile. "What is it I can do for you Father?"

"You know what" his words did not mask his irritation. "You are the Princess of the North, and as such you have responsibilities around here. It is your duty to help oversee the preparations for the Aurora. Now I want you to report to Lynda in the kitchens before you start getting ready for tonight" he stated firmly, "and I better not hear that you have run off again."

"Of course Father." She tried hard not to roll her eyes as he walked away.

Ned gave her a sympathetic smile before following their father, while Brandon continued to smile at her smugly. Lyanna reluctantly made her way to the kitchens and set about her duties. Afterwards she requested that a hot bath be prepared for her and made her way to her chambers to clean up before the feast. Once she bathed, her nursemaid, Old Nan, arrived to help her dress and fix her hair. For the festival, everyone always dressed in their finest attire, so Lyanna wore a deep blue gown with white snowflakes closely stitched together across the bodice and down the long sleeves, and trickled down the rest of the gown like falling snow. The upper part of her dark hair was braided in the northern fashion, while the rest fell loose down her back in large ringlets and curls.

"There," Old Nan said as she finished the final details, "you look beautiful dear. Your mother would be proud."

Lyanna never considered herself to be a great beauty. She thought her face was too long, her grey eyes she found dull, and her hair was usually a tangled mess. She felt more comfortable wearing trousers, covered in dirt and mud, than she did wearing a dress. As she studied her appearance in the mirror, she couldn't help but notice she had somehow developed a woman's body. Her arms and legs no longer seemed too long and gangly, and her thin frame was filling out. She spent so much time riding and practicing her sword play that she didn't pay any attention to what was happening with her own body. The stranger's nickname 'beautiful' sprang to her mind and Lyanna began to wonder if he wasn't mocking her after all.

"I miss her," she stated sadly to her reflection. She was young when her mother was killed and was never told the specifics of her death. When she was a girl, she asked her father once about what had happened, but all he would tell her was that someone had taken her away from them. The sadness she saw in his eyes that day nearly broke her heart, and she never brought the matter up with him again. It was her brother, Brandon, who told her the truth, that Aerys Targaryen was the one responsible for their mother's death. She has held a grudge against the family ever since, along with the rest of the North.

"We all do, Princess." said Old Nan. "But it doesn't do good to dwell on the past, we must look forward. Your mother will be with us tonight, dancing with the rest of our ancestors." She gave Old Nan a hug and thanked her for her help then quickly pulled on her ridding boots and swept out of the room, making her way to the Great Hall.

The hall was alive with music and merriment as she arrived. All the townsfolk from Winter Town were invited to the castle to join the celebration, as well as several of the king's bannermen and their families. They feasted and drank while they talked and laughed amongst each other. Three huge chandeliers lined with candles brought light to the large room and white banners with a grey direwolf were draped along every wall. Long wood tables stretched out on both sides of the room, divided by a walkway that ended at a long table where the royal family feasted. Lyanna took her seat between Benjen and Ned, overlooking the crowded hall. Tonight was the only night their father allowed them to drink their fill of wine, and Brandon, seated on the other side of Ned next to their father, was taking full advantage of it.

"You look beautiful Lya" Ned smiled at her as she sat down.

"Thank you" she smiled back at him.

"You look like a girl" Benjen chortled, already tipsy. Trying to keep up with Brandon no doubt.

"That's because I am a girl" she replied slightly offended at his remark. For once in her life Lyanna felt beautiful, she didn't need her little brother ruining this moment for her.

"Aye, but now you actually look it" he had the nerve to laugh. Benjen's blue eyes sparkled with amusement, so much like their mother's. Lyanna sent her brother a hard look and was about ready to pour her cup of wine over his head when Ned jumped in.

"I think you may have had enough wine Benjen, perhaps you should switch to water."

"I think not, I am allowed to drink as I please tonight. Father says so" he replied childishly, not acting as old as his thirteen years.

"Just because you can drink all you want, does not mean that you should" said Ned with a sternness on his face that looked so much like their father's.

"Relax Ned, you can be too uptight sometimes" Brandon cut in, slapping Ned on the back, "allow the boy his fun, it is only for one night."

"Perhaps you should switch to water too Brandon" Ned said disapprovingly.

Brandon laughed, "the night has just started, besides you should probably be focusing on your own cup there," he gestured to Ned's half-full cup of wine.

Lyanna ate and drank in relative peace amongst her brothers, watching all the guests mingle around the hall. Brandon had disappeared somewhere amongst the crowd for awhile, most likely chasing after one of the town girls, but reappeared shortly before the final course was served. Brandon was a handsome man, perhaps the most handsome of the three brothers; he was tall and muscular, with dark, shaggy hair and grey eyes. The ladies often swooned when their prince flashed them his roguishly attractive smile. Brandon longed for adventure, much like his sister, and resisted any restraints that tried to tie him down.

Soon the celebrations were moved outside in anticipation of the lights that were to come. More tables and benches where placed around the courtyard for people to continue feasting. A large wooden platform was built in the middle for dancing, with musicians setting up beside it. Torches and lanterns casted a soft glow around the courtyard and large fire pits were erected to fill the space with warmth. The starry sky twinkled above all, clear and beautiful, as the music began to play joyous and lively, beckoning dancers to join in the merriment. Lyanna danced with each of her brothers, several times over, as well as her father and a few of his bannermen. Brandon was a good dancer, even after several cups of wine. Ned wasn't bad either, although he was very unsure of himself. Benjen, having had too much wine, stumbled all over the place, but Lyanna didn't mind. Tonight was a time to have fun and let go, and she found herself feeling light and giddy, having drunk a little too much wine herself.

Glowing streaks of light began dancing across the stars as she spun and twirled around the dance floor. The lights were a wondrous thing to witness, and the colors were breathtaking. Strips of yellows, greens, and purples twisted and twirled across the sky like ribbons blowing in the wind. It was said that the lights were the spirits of their ancestors come to visit their realm once again, joining in the celebration. Its why tonight was a special, sacred holiday amongst the northerners. As Lyanna left the dance floor in search of some refreshments, she smiled as she found Benjen nodding off at one of the tables with a drink still clasped in his hand. Brandon had snuck off with some girl awhile ago and had yet to return. Her father was engaged in conversation with some of his bannermen, while Ned stood alone on the sidelines watching everyone dance. Ned was the shy one of the family, the quiet wolf some called him, while Lyanna was the opposite. Their father liked to say that her and Brandon had wolfs-blood running through their veins, causing their wild and rebellious nature.

Lyanna snatched another cup of wine and joined Ned, "Are you not enjoying yourself brother?" she asked breathless, her heavy breathing creating white puffs of smoke.

"Aye, of course I am," he gave her a light smile.

"Then why do you stand here by your lonesome?" she asked and took a sip while looking across the courtyard. "She is very beautiful," Lyanna announced as she watched Ned out of the corner of her eye.

"Who?" Ned asked innocently, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"The young lady in the green dress," she pointed to a lovely lady standing by the bonfire chatting with a couple of ladies from town. "I noticed you have been watching her all night. Why don't you ask her to dance?"

A blush crept up his neck, "She has had several suitors tonight already, besides I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer."

"You are a fine dancer Ned," she told him firmly. "Besides, I think the lady is interested, she has been casting glances at you for a while now."

"She has?" he asked doubtful, looking across the courtyard at the girl with chestnut hair, who gave Ned a small smile before turning away.

"Of course, what girl doesn't dream of dancing with a prince? Now march over there and ask the lady to dance," she gave her brother a firm shove in the right direction. Lyanna stood by smiling as Ned hesitantly approached the girl and asked for a dance. His bright smile at her acceptance was enough to rival the lights in the sky.

"Dance with me Lya," Brandon had suddenly reappeared, sneaking up behind his sister and grabbing her from behind, his breath smelling of wine. Lyanna couldn't help but laugh as he dragged them to the dance floor and the two stumbled into a dance, the wine having affected her more than she realized. No one seemed to notice, or even care as they continued to dance and drink well into the night, and the spirits continued to glow above them.

Suddenly a loud screech exploded out of nowhere, filling her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback, sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Suddenly a loud screech exploded out of nowhere, filling her ears as a great gust of cold wind blew through the courtyard. Shouts and screams erupted all around as people ran and scrambled for cover. Lyanna turned around amongst all the chaos, her heart beating rapidly, to see a huge beast perch itself atop the outer walls of the castle, with its great wings stretching wide. _A dragon_ , it dawned on her instantly; she had never seen one in all her sixteen years. The site of it was enough to sober her instantly. The creature was massive, its scales shimmered a deep red in the firelight and its yellow eyes gleamed as it lowered its head and a man climbed down from atop its back.

He was beautiful, perhaps the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall and lean, with silver hair that hung down past his shoulders, shinning in the firelight. He had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, and a perfectly straight nose. His clothes, all black, were finely made and fit him perfectly, outlining his toned frame. He stood before everyone with an air of confidence, and as he spoke, she instantly knew they had met before.

"My apologies," he announced over the courtyard in fake sincerity. "I had no idea that you were hosting a party tonight King Rickard, my invitation must have gotten lost." He sauntered closer, a pompous smirk placed across his beautiful face. The same smirk Lyanna had seen earlier that day in the wolfswood. All the pieces fit into place for her now; why he didn't have a horse, why his clothes were so clean, and why he chose to remain in the shadows and not reveal himself. He was a Targaryen, an enemy of the North. He must of rode there on his dragon and waited in the wolfswood for the right moment to strike.

"You were not invited," venom laced King Rickard's voice as he strode across the courtyard to confront the man.

He ignored the king and stared up at the sky to admire the view, "the Aurora is truly a beautiful sight to behold."

"You have no right to be here, not tonight," the king spat at him angrily.

"I have every right to be here," the man said confidently, standing casually with his hands behind his back. "You owe my house a debt, a life debt to be exact. I have come to collect."

_What was he talking about?_ Lyanna couldn't help but wonder. Her father couldn't possibly owe the Targaryen's anything. She studied her father's face, but he seemed composed at the man's statement, almost as if he had been expecting this. Brandon was not as calm as their father appeared to be. He had gone as tense as a snake beside Lyanna, and seemed ready to strike out at any moment. She instantly regretted not telling anyone about her encounter in the woods, but she never thought for a second that the man would turn out to be a Targaryen.

"Now is not the time for this, Prince Rhaegar," her father said softly, trying to reason with the man. "Tonight is a sacred holiday for my people, no blood shall be spilled under the lights. We can deal with this matter tomorrow."

"The debt is mine to collect whenever I choose, that is the arrangement we agreed upon. I choose now."

"And I have told you," her father was starting to get irritated. "You can not kill me tonight, not while the lights cast their glow upon us."

Lyanna's heart nearly leapt out of her chest at her father's words. Kill him? He couldn't possibly mean it. The castle was full of her father's allies, loyal men who would fight to the death to defend their king, this man wouldn't dare try anything while surrounded by so many enemies. Although most of the men were unarmed, as it was forbidden to shed blood during the Aurora, and the prince did have a dragon. Brandon began to stir and moved to approach them, but their father took notice and sent him a look that warned him to stay out of it. Lyanna glanced over at Ned, his face was stoic and void of emotion, but she could clearly see fear reflecting from his grey eyes. Beside him stood Benjen, now fully alert, looking just as shocked and frightened as she was.

"I have no intention of killing you King Rickard, so calm yourself. The life I have come to collect is that of your daughter." Rhaegar looked over at Lyanna for the first time, a spark of recognition lit up his eyes and his lips formed into a smile. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful his smile truly was, adding to his already perfect features. Oddly enough, it only made her hate him more.

Fear and rage began to build up within her father, like a storm ready to be unleashed, and her brothers all stared at her in shock at the prince's statement. Brandon looked like an enraged wolf ready to attack, he suddenly turned on his heals and stormed out of the courtyard. _Where was he going?_ Prince Rhaegar didn't look worried about any of this, he continued to stand there with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face, looking completely unfazed.

"The arrangement we made was for me, leave my children out of this," King Rickard spoke, trying his best to remain calm.

"You only assumed it was for you; however, I never said it was your life we wanted."

"I will not allow you to kill my daughter!" the king ground out angrily, struggling to resist the urge to attack the man before him.

"Enough blood has been spilled Your Grace, I have no wish to add to it," the prince stated calmly. "Your daughter will come live with me as my guest," he started to walk towards Lyanna, but King Rickard reached out and grabbed him tightly by the arm before he could pass.

"Are you refusing our peace offering King Rickard?" Prince Rhaegar asked as he looked the king in the eye, challenging him. "A life for a life, that was the deal we made, to end the feud between us. If you refuse, our treaty will be retracted and our houses can declare war on each other once more." He leaned in closer, and with a threatening tone he spoke, "And I promise you, I will collect the life debt either way." King Rickard continued to stare the prince down until he reluctantly let him go, defeat written across his face.

"Good decision, Your Grace," the prince said as he straightened out his sleeve. "The peace we have developed over these past few moons has been refreshing. This debt will ensure it continues." He continued to advance toward her, "Your daughter will be under my protection King Rickard, I assure you no harm shall befall her."

Brandon chose that moment to return and stepped in front of Lyanna, like a shield to guard her, and stared down the prince. He held a sword in his hand and raised up in a challenge then spoke in a menacing voice, "You are not taking my sister anywhere!"

The dragon lingering in the shadows began to stir as its master was threatened. Its serpentine body was curled around itself with its wings tucked in close to its body. Its fierce, golden eyes glowed in the darkness, fixing its gaze in their direction. White puffs of smoke rose from its nostrils with every breath it took, making it appear even more menacing. Lyanna couldn't help but wonder if the master was just as deadly as the beast. It was terrifying to think that she may get the chance to find out.

"Stand down Brandon." Her father demanded, fearful of what might happen if the dragon decided to defend its master. Brandon didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care, he was not a man that backed down from a challenge.

"No! He is not taking----"

"I said stand down!" the king shouted with authority. Brandon gripped his sword tightly, staring daggers at the prince who stood bravely before him, his hand was on his own sword, ready to draw it if need be.

"Please Brandon." Lyanna softly pleaded with her brother. Brandon was one of the best swordsmen she knew, but it wasn't his skill that worried her. She fully believed her brother could hold his own against the prince, but she wasn't sure of how well he would fare against his dragon. After what seemed like an eternity, Brandon reluctantly obeyed and lowered his sword.

"Take me in her place," Brandon demanded. "The heir to the North would be of more value to you."

"No, I think not." The prince flashed a cocky smile, "You are not nearly as pretty as your sister." He slapped Brandon playfully on the arm as he walked passed him, only angering her brother further.

"The Princess will be leaving with me," Rhaegar declared as he reached for her, but Lyanna violently pulled out of his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You don't have to, Princess," the prince regarded her calmly. "But if you chose not to, then I will be forced to chose one of your brothers to fulfill the dept." His hand caressed the hilt of his sword as he spoke and fear squeezed Lyanna's heart as she realized what that gesture meant.

"Living or dead," the prince continued, "I will get the life that is owed to me." His voice was low and cold as he spoke to her, chilling her to the bone. As much as she loathed the thought of going anywhere with this man, she couldn't allow him to harm her family. She would never forgive herself if something happened to one of them that she could have prevented.

"You won't harm them if I go with you willingly?"

"They will remain safe, those were the terms of our deal."

"Can I at least say goodbye?" she asked in a small voice.

"Make it quick," the prince said rashly before he walked over to his dragon, allowing her some privacy to say her goodbyes.

"Lya," Brandon was suddenly embracing her tightly, shielding her from the world. "You are not going anywhere," his voice was firm and strong, giving her the strength to do what needed to be done. Ned and Benjen quickly rushed to her side as well, followed by their father.

"I have too," she said softly into Brandon's chest, "for all of you." Tears were stinging her eyes and threatened to fall at any moment.

"No, you don't," he grabbed her by the shoulders, "We can find another way to deal with this."

"Death is the other way Brandon."

"He can try to kill me if he dares," he answered, his voice full of anger.

"What if its not you he chooses? What if its Benjen? Could you live with that Brandon?" He didn't respond, but his silence was answer enough. "It's not worth the risk." Lyanna stated sadly and hugged her brother one last time before letting go.

Benjen tackled her next with tears rolling down his cheeks. He embraced her in a hug so tight she almost couldn't breath. Her little brother was growing up quickly, he had already begun to surpass her in height. Benjen was her partner in crime, willing to follow her through any adventure, she would miss him most of all.

"You are strong Lya, I know you will be alright," Ned whispered to her as he replaced Benjen in her arms. Lyanna could only nod her response, not trusting her voice to speak. Ned was her rock that kept her grounded, she didn't know how she was going to survive without him to guide her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to their father.

"I wouldn't have made this pact if I had known their true intentions," King Rickard said as held his daughter close like he wouldn't let go. "I should have known King Aerys had other intentions, but---"

"Its alright Father," her voice was small and quivering as she held in her tears. She took a deep breath to get her emotions under control before continuing, "Everything will be fine, I can take care of myself" she stated with a bit more confidence than she felt.

"I know you can" he whispered back, hugging her tighter and planting a kiss on the top of her head "I love you, my little wolf."

Lyanna finally broke at the use of her old nickname, he hasn't called her that since she was a little girl. Tears burst from her eyes like a broken dam and she sobbed silently into her father's chest while clutching on to him tightly. She took several deep, ragged breaths to calm herself before she reluctantly let go of her father. If she remained in his embrace much longer she would never be able to let go. She had never felt such pain rip through her heart as she gazed upon her family one last time. Lyanna scanned their faces, one by one, memorizing every imperfect detail; Benjen's dark rumpled hair, the wildness in Brandon's grey eyes compared to the softness in Ned's, her father's slightly crooked nose and grey speckled beard. She didn't know when she would see any of them again, if she ever would.

"Remember our words," her father said to her, "Winter is coming."

Lyanna nodded before turning away, unable to bear the fear and sadness lurking upon their faces. She inhaled deeply to calm herself and build the strength she needed to walk away. Her legs and feet felt as if they were made of iron as she forced herself to take that first step towards the prince. Each step that followed was a struggle as she slowly got closer and closer to the waiting dragon. It was terrifying to be near such a towering beast, she was so close she could feel the heat of its breath. The prince stood tall and graceful as he held out his hand for her. Lyanna's body betrayed her as she reached out a trembling hand and unwillingly grasped his own. _Stay strong_ , she told herself, _don't show him your afraid. Don't give him that pleasure._ She held back a wave of panic as the prince helped her climb onto the dragon and get settled upon its back.

"Prince Rhaegar," King Rickard suddenly yelled across the courtyard. "Please, spare my daughter from this. It was I who made the deal, it is I you should be taking." He tried pleading with Rhaegar one last time, but the desperation in his voice did nothing to sway the prince. He silently climbed onto the dragon behind Lyanna, ignoring the king's plea.

Lyanna closed her eyes, keeping her tears locked in as she felt the beast lift off the ground, its wings creating gusts of cold wind that swirled around her. Her hands gripped tightly to the talons on its back, holding on for her life. A strong arm snaked around her middle, pressing her against a warm, solid chest. She would have pushed him away if not for her complete fear of falling off the beast and plummeting to her death. She forced her eyes open and took a peak, Winterfell stretched out below her, the castle that housed hundreds of generations of her family. Lyanna watched helplessly as her home and her life faded into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, please enjoy this next chapter.

The sun began to peek out over the horizon as they soared above the Dragonlands. Where the North was often cold and desolate; the Dragonlands were warm and lush. Lyanna could see green fields and farmlands below her, speckled by small towns and villages. Streched out in front of her, along the coast, was a grand city.

"Welcome to King's Landing, the largest city in all of Westeros" the prince announced suddenly.

It was the biggest city Lyanna have ever seen, and the foulest smelling. She scrunched up her nose at the stench as they began their decent over the city. King's Landing was the most prosperous city in all the seven kingdoms. People from all across Westeros migrate to the city seeking better opportunities for themselves or their families, it is said that half a million people were housed within its walls. Sitting on the edge of a cliff, atop a hill, loomed a large red castle. The Red Keep, the prince called it, the castle of King Aerys Targaryen. It towered over the city, casting an ominous shadow, as if an evil presence lurked behind its walls. And they were headed straight for it.

Her stomach lurched as the dragon came to a landing and Lyanna scampered down from its back as fast as she could. Her legs were wobbly as she landed and she silently thanked the old gods for the solid ground beneath her feet. A strong arm tried to encircle her waist to help stabilize her, but she violently pushed it away. "I don't need your help" she spat out angrily, stumbling away from him. The prince raised is hands innocently and backed off, leaving her to stumble around on her own. The dragon then began shrieking at its master while fidgeting in place and ruffling its wings.

"Alright, go on" the prince waved the dragon off with a light chuckle.

Lyanna stood and watched as the dragon took flight. With the sun rising, casting its light upon the world, she could see the dragon more clearly. Its scales were a deep, dark red with highlights of gold that glimmered in the sunlight. The upper half of its broad wings were red and faded into orange. The beast looked like living flame streaking across the sky, it was astonishingly beautiful.

"His name is Sunfyre," she turned to look at the prince as he spoke. His eyes shone a beautiful shade of indigo, and his skin was lightly sun-kissed. "Come," he gestured for her to follow, "I must take you to the king."

The throne room was large and dimly lit, giving it a sinister feeling. Black banners with a red sigil of a three headed dragon hung over all the windows, blocking out the sun. Torches lit with strange green fire lined the walls, providing what little light was present. Dragon skulls of various sizes hung along the walls; their dark, eyeless sockets watching as she passed, intimidating her with their stare. The prince led her to a raised dais at the end of the room, flanked by armored guards in white cloaks. King Aerys sat upon a throne wielded entirely out swords, which stuck out in every direction at sharp angles, some of the blades around the armrest where coated in dried blood. If the throne itself wasn't menacing enough, the man who sat upon it was far more terrifying. He had the same silver hair as his son, only it was longer and a tangled mess, drawing attention away from the beautiful golden crown that rested atop his head. His black clothes hung loosely upon his frail body, the color contrasting strongly with his pale skin making him resemble a corpse. His hands were covered in thin scabs and scars, while his fingernails were long and curved over the throne like claws. There was no doubt that he was the malicious presents that lurked within the castle.

The prince bowed as they approached the King. "Father, I have brought you the daughter of King Rickard Stark, the King in the North."

The king's mouth curved into a creepy smile, revealing his yellowed teeth. "You have done excellent my son. The wolves will know what it is like to anger the dragon," he said in a gruff voice.

"I have waited a long time for this moment," the king continued, "How did Stark react? Did he seem distraught to you?"

"He was devastated to lose his daughter, Your Grace, and begged for her release," the prince said in a neutral tone, making the king smile once more.

Then his smile slowly faded, "He will detest the day he took them from me." The king fixed his dull eyes on Lyanna for the first time, "now I have taken something precious from him, his own daughter. Perhaps I shall send her back to him, piece by piece," he chuckled softly, madness glistening in his purple eyes. An uneasy feeling settled over her as she began to realize her life lied in the hands of a mad man. She couldn't stop the images that soon flooded her mind, of her father opening a crate to find her in pieces, bile crept up her throat at the thought of it.

"We agreed to end the war between our families," Prince Rhaegar responded, sounding concerned. "Harming her would be a violation----"

"We may have agreed to end the bloodshed," the king interrupted, his booming voice was cold and vicious, "I said nothing about not making Stark suffer." He gripped the arms of his throne tightly, cutting his wrist on one of the sharp blades.

"Then might I make a suggestion?" voiced Prince Rhaegar.

"Go on," the king said flatly.

"If you want King Rickard to suffer, then perhaps we should make him suffer slowly." The prince suggested, fixing the king with a small smile. "Keeping the princess alive will prolong his pain."

"Slowly," the king spoke softly as if he was speaking to himself, "yes, he shall suffer slowly."

Prince Rhaegar continued, "Having the princess here is punishment enough for King Rickard, I should think. The longer we hold his daughter, the more he will worry for her. His mind will fill with every possible horror that could befall her while in our possession. It will drive him mad. It will break him."

Lyanna wanted to believe her father was stronger than that, but she couldn't help but feel there was some truth to his words. Her father would worry profusely over her while she was gone. Every minute of every day he will wonder if she was alright, if she was safe, if she was even alive. It may in fact break him.

The madness in the kings eyes was suddenly replaced by a moment of clarity, "I want all to bear witness to the Stark princess' humiliation at the hands of the Targaryen's. We shall knock the honorable King Rickard Stark down from that ivory tower he as built for himself before we break him completely."

Her stomach was turning over on itself with apprehension. _I thought the whole purpose of my presents here was to bring peace._ She should have known it was all a lie. _'Never trust a Targaryen'_ , her brother Brandon used to say to her. She should have stayed home were she was safe with her family.

"A solid plan, Your Grace" the prince flashed the king another small smile, although it did not reach his eyes.

"Yes, until then, I have a cell in the dungeons prepared for her," the king said dismissively.

"Actually, Your Grace" Prince Rhaegar smiled wickedly, "I was hoping to keep her with me." His hand caressed her shoulder softly before slowly running down the curve of her body, devouring her with his eyes as he did so. "I have developed a bit of a fascination for her beauty." His hand rested on her hip, giving it a soft squeeze as he returned his gaze to the king. Lyanna wanted to cringe away from his touch, but she didn't dare react so rashly in front of the king. Mad men could be dangerous and unpredictable and Aerys seemed to fit that mold well.

The king laughed huskily at his son, "she is yours, have your way with her," he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The prince bowed once more before the king, Lyanna, however, kept her posture straight. _He is not my king_. Prince Rhaegar turned around on his heels and led them out of the hall. As soon as the doors closed behind them, she felt as though she could breath again. The prince attempted to grip her elbow but she shoved his hand away.

"This way, beautiful" he motioned them forward, amusement reflected in his indigo eyes. Lyanna reluctantly followed him through the gloomy castle, the prince spoke as she walked beside him. "When King Aegon I first came to Westeros, he could have conquered the whole continent if he wanted, he had dragons after all, but he didn't. He didn't believe he had the right to conquer families whom had ruled these lands for centuries. He carved a kingdom for himself, he had to take lands belonging to the surrounding kingdoms in order to do it, but the kings quickly conceded their lands when they discovered how powerful a dragon could be. Aegon wanted a throne that would intimidate his subjects and those of the other kingdoms, so he used dragon fire to build the Iron Throne from the swords of those who were foolish enough to try to resist him. The throne is a warning to everyone of just how powerful our family can be."

As he finished his tale, they came to a stop before a large wooden door. The prince opened it and stepped aside, motioning her to enter and Lyanna hesitated before doing so. It was a small room with two large, lush chairs in the center that faced one another, separated by a small table. The windows were open, allowing a warm light and a small breeze to enter the room. Two doors stood on either side of the small room, only one was slightly ajar. Lyanna was always a curious child so she moved to push the door farther open. Her stomach reeled as she took in the large black bed centered against the far wall. _'Have your way with her'_ , the kings words echoed through her mind. _If this man thought he could force himself upon me_ , she thought, _then he better think again. Or maybe he is arrogant enough to think that I would willingly open my legs for him._ Her heart began to beat strongly in her chest as she heard the soft thud of the door closing behind her. She whirled around to face him as he started to walk toward her.

"Don't come any closer," she warned him, but he ignored her and continued to approach. "I mean it," she held her hand out, ready to defend herself if he dared to touch her, but he didn't. Instead, to Lyanna's surprise, he walked right by her to open his armoire and pulled out a black shirt and handed it to her. He smiled at the confusion written across her face.

"I, for one, am quite exhausted, and I imagine you must be too. I thought you may want something a little more comfortable than your gown to sleep in."

"No thank you," she shoved the shirt back at him "I don't want your clothes."

He quirked an eyebrow and a broad smile slowly broke across his face. "Your right, it would be much better to sleep in your under clothes. Or perhaps you prefer the nude?" This time Lyanna didn't hesitate as she reached out to slap him, but he saw it coming and caught her wrist before her hand could make contact with his cheek.

 _Tisk, tisk, tisk,_ he clicked with his tongue. "That is no way to properly treat your host."

"You are no proper host," she hissed back at him as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"No?" he asked with feigned innocence, "And here I thought I was, since I kept you out of the dungeons and offered you sanctum in my own chambers," he shook his head, feigning his disappointment.

"Sanctum?" she chuckled bitterly at his absurd choice in words. "Your offer comes with a price. I know what it is you want," she said heatedly as a small blush crept up her neck, "I'm not sharing your bed."

"As wonderful as that thought is to entertain, beautiful" he plastered an arrogant smile on his face, "I have no intention of sleeping with you either. Now, since I am a gentleman, you may have the bed while I will sleep on the sofa." He gestured to a large sofa that stood on the opposite side of the room.

"I am a princess of the North, I demand a room of my own" Lyanna said defiantly. She couldn't be expected to share a room him, it wasn't proper, especially for a princess.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Prince Rhaegar responded casually while shaking his head, "My father believes you are of use to me. As long as he continues to think so, he will allow you to remain in my chambers. Otherwise it is the dungeons for you, beautiful. Unless of course, you would prefer to stay in the dark, filthy dungeons, sleeping amongst the rats and the vermin," the corner of his mouth lifted into a pompous smirk as he spoke.

Lyanna sent him a wrathful look of her own, "I will take the sofa" she said dejected, crossing her arms. She refused to go anywhere near his bed.

"Alright, suit yourself," he walked toward the bed and started to untie the laces of his jerkin. A blush crept up her neck as she realized he planned on undressing in front of her. _The nerve of this man!_ He deposited his jerkin on a chair and began to tug on his tunic.

"What are you doing?" she asked alarmed.

"Getting ready for bed," he turned to look at her, amusement lighting up his face. "Do you need some assistance with your dress, Princess?"

"No!" Lyanna's voice came out quick and sharp in an attempt to hide how flustered he was making her feel. He smiled, seeing through her disguise and continued to pull at his shirt. She quickly turned away before he had the chance to pull it off completely and could hear his soft laughter from behind her. _What a gentleman_ , she thought to herself. Of course a true gentleman would never place a lady in such a precarious position. She shouldn't have been so surprised, he was a Targaryen after all, she knew they had no morals or sense of honor. _This is just a game to him. A ploy to distract me so he can catch me off my guard. Well its not going to work._ She sat down and pulled off her boots and laid out on the sofa, intentionally keeping her gaze from drifting to the other side of the room.

Lyanna wasn't sure she would be able to sleep in this heat, it was far hotter here than what she was used to. The long sleeves and thick layers of her gown were stifling. _Perhaps I should have accepted his tunic when he offered it to me._ Although there was no way she would have undressed in front of him, or parade around in only a shirt for that matter. After an hour of tossing around, exhaustion finally over came her and she fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!

The air felt even hotter when Lyanna awoke. Her gown was damp with sweat, her hair was as well, and it clung to her neck and face. She desperately needed a drink, something to moisten the dryness overwhelming her mouth. She cautiously took a small peek across the room and was relieved to find the bed empty. The cool stone felt good against her bare feet as she stood up and walked over to one of the windows and opened the shutters. The light breeze that wafted through felt marvelous against her damp skin, although she could have lived without the faint stench it brought with it. The sun was set in the western half of the sky making it late-afternoon, she had only been asleep a few hours. She was rather surprized she was able to sleep at all in this heat.

Unsure what to do with herself, Lyanna wandered around the room taking everything in. It was a spacious room and nicely decorated with beautiful myrish rugs and tapestries of dragons along the walls. A glint of light caught her eye and she turned to find a small golden harp laying on a table next to a window. She walked over to it and gently ran her fingers over the strings, plucking each one as she did, filling the quiet space with a soft, silvery tune. It must of belonged to the prince, but she was having a difficult time picturing such an arrogant man playing such a beautiful instrument.

A knock sounded at the door pulling her out of her thoughts, followed by a soft groan as it opened, she turned around to find a couple of maids enter carrying a copper tub. A few more followed behind them lugging buckets of water.

"Prince Rhaegar sent us to arrange a bath for you Princess" said one of the maids with a curtsy.

"'Tis a cold bath, Princess" another answered, "the water was drawn straight from the well."

A cold bath did sound very appealing, "Thank you."

One of the maids remained behind to help Lyanna out of her dress before she was dismissed, her skin instantly found some relief after being released from the confines of that dress. The water was cool, as promised, but not nearly as cold as her body craved it to be. Still, it felt good to escape the hot air for a moment, and even more wonderful to wash away the sticky sweat that coated every inch of her skin. She was beyond pruned when she finally got out of the tub and rummaged through the armoire for something she could possibly wear. The prince's clothes turned out to be far to large, so she donned a black robe she had found instead. While plaiting her hair into a thick braid, she was startled by another knock at the door.

"You may enter," Lyanna called out across the room, expecting another maid. Instead the prince walked in with something draped across his arm. He stopped suddenly as he entered, his indigo eyes taking in her appearance. She was suddenly very aware that she was wearing his robe and had to fight to keep herself from blushing.

"What's that?" she asked, clutching the lapels of the robe together tightly as she stood.

"A dress," he held the dress out for her to inspect, "For you." She approached warily and ran a hand over the fabric. The sky blue material was soft and smooth and made of the finest silks.

"I have my own dress," Lyanna said stubbornly taking a step away from him. She thought it was best not to accept to much from this man, she didn't want him to think she owed him anything in return.

"As beautiful as your gown is, I thought you could use a dress more appropriate for the climate." He held the dress out farther for her, "Go on, I insist." When she made no move to accept the dress, he persisted. "'Tis a gift Princess, I want you to be comfortable while you stay here." When that didn't work, he tried a different tactic, his irritation starting to bubble to the surface. "Your own dress would make you completely miserable, 'tis far to heavy for this heat. Besides, you can not expect to wear the same dress day after day."

He had a point, she could barely make it through the morning in her own dress, how did she expect to last a full day? She would have to endure the sweat soaked clothes and sticky skin everyday she was there, for however long that would be. Her gown was like an oven and she was not looking forward to roasting in it once again. Lyanna reluctantly snatched the dress out of his hands, her own irritation starting to build as he flashed her that smirk of his.

"I knew you would see the light," he winked and turned to leave the room, "I will be waiting for you in the other room as you change."

The prince's dress was far different from anything Lyanna had ever worn before. Thick straps formed the sleeves, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. The v-shaped bodice revealed much more of her chest than she preferred, but the skirt was light and flowy. The fashions of this kingdom proved to be much more revealing than that of the North. Although she had to admit, despite its immodesty, the dress was very light and much more comfortable to endure the heat in. Once finished, she crossed the room and opened the door to the antechamber to find him standing there waiting. His eyes looked up at her as the door opened.

"There" he smiled while taking in her appearance, "that's much better, isn't it? 'Tis a good color on you, Princess." Lyanna didn't respond, she wanted to cross her arms over her chest or find something to cover herself, but refused to let him see just how uncomfortable and exposed she felt in this dress.

"I thought we should get to know each other a little better since you will be staying here. I'm afraid I don't even know your name," he stood before her with his hands behind his back. "I'm Prince Rhaegar, as I'm sure you already know, and your name would be?"

"Lyanna" she spat out angrily.

"Lyanna" he smiled brightly, ignoring her attitude toward him, "a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Or are you still not a lady?"

"Did you know who I was? Back in the wolfswood?"

"I did not, I must admit it was quite a surprise to find the huntress and the princess to be one in the same."

"If I had known who you were, my arrow would have found a different target."

"I suppose we are both lucky you didn't," he smiled. She didn't feel lucky, if she had put an arrow through his black heart she would still be home in Winterfell, safe and surrounded by her family.

Lyanna was never the kind of person that beat around the bush, so she cut right to the chase. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked him with a little hostility.

"Nothing. You are my guest here." She found that rather hard to believe. Why would he abduct her from her home just to have nothing done to her?

"The King spoke differently." She recalled that very morning King Aerys admitted he had plans to use her against her father. She would never let that happen of course, she would die fighting before she would allow them to use her in such a way.

"My father and I don't see eye to eye on many things. I apologize for his behavior earlier, he has not been himself since my mother's death." His words sounded sincere, she knew what it was like to lose a mother. But she also knew better than to trust him. The Targaryen's were murderous monsters, she must keep her guard up at all times for as long as she was there. "I thought I would give you a tour of the castle before dinner, since you will be staying here for awhile."

"And how long will that be?" she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"However long it takes," he responded with the same bitterness, "to bring peace to our kingdoms. Follow me." He walked out of the room and down the corridor, she had to quicken her steps in order to keep up.

They toured the castle in an unpleasant silence. The prince only spoke to relate the different parts of the castle and Lyanna had no desire to try to start an unwanted conversation. He showed her the armory, the library, the maiden vault, and the small sept. He pointed out the barracks of the gold cloaks, the white sword tower, and the tower of the hand. He showed her where to find the kitchens as well as the stables, although he informed her that she wasn't allowed to leave the castle grounds. He reminded her where she could find throne room, even though she had no desire to ever return there again. The godswood was the only place that truly held any interest for Lyanna, but it appeared to be more of a garden than an actual godswood. As the sun began to set, they ended the tour where they had begun, in front of the prince's chambers.

"This is our last stop."

"I have already seen your room," she said confused, "are you really going to show me again?"

"Actually," he walked to the door across the hall, "I was referring to this room." He opened the door and walked inside with Lyanna following curiously behind him.

It was a large, bright room that was lavishly furnished and decorated. A small sitting area stood to one side of the room next to a large fireplace. On the opposite side was a beautiful canopy bed with white and gold sheets. At the back of the room was a balcony, the double doors opened to a lovely view of the sea.

"What is this?"

"Your room," he stated simply with his hands behind his back.

"I don't understand, I thought I couldn't have a room of my own?"

"The king has decided to allow you to stay here instead of the dungeons. Besides, its inappropriate for you to stay in my chambers." He smiled mischievously, "although, I wouldn't object if you wanted to remain---"

"No!" she wheeled around sharply to face him, then quickly composed herself and continued in a calmer manner, "no, this will do fine. I suppose I'm just finding it hard to believe the king simply changed his mind."

"I may have influenced him a little."

"Just a little?" she inquired with a raise of her brow. It was obvious King Aerys didn't hold her in very high regards, he wanted to keep her locked in the dungeons after all. The prince must have bent over backwards, while juggling, in order to get the king to allow her to stay in such lavish accommodations.

"It might have taken some serious persuasion on my part, but he seemed content to allow it after I claimed that I didn't want you lingering in my room after I've 'had my way with you'," he gave her a cheeky grin. "I expressed that the dungeons where much to far away, that I wished to keep you close so you could satisfy my desires at whim."

She couldn't keep her face from reddening at his words. "You shouldn't imply such things about me, I am a princess not some harlot you can slander."

"Apologies Princess," he continued to smile, not at all looking regretful, "but it got you your own room, did it not? Besides, I couldn't stand to share my room with you another day, you snore."

"I do no such thing!"

"I'm afraid you do, beautiful," his cocky smile was starting to irritate her, "and quite loudly I might add. I was shocked to discover that a princess could produce such thunderous sounds."

"You must be mistaken," she demanded as her cheeks started to burn, "princesses simply do not snore." No one else had ever told her that she snored before, but it could be possible that nobody else knew. Finding out about such things from someone so beautiful and perfect was rather embarrassing.

"If you say so, Princess," his grin was so wide she was surprised it didn't split his face in two. "I must take my leave, dinner with my father will begin shortly. I will have the kitchens bring your dinner up to you, goodnight Princess Lyanna."

She was relieved when he finally left, and even more relieved to know she wasn't expected to join the king for dinner. She wasn't sure if she could sit through a meal with her mother's murderer sharing the same table. She knew the prince was toying with her, trying to get under her skin. If she was being honest with herself, he was succeeding a little. She needed to show him that nothing he could do or say will have any affect on her. She was a Stark after all, and a northern princess at that, she was made of stronger stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters have mostly focused on Lyanna and her perspective, I found she is easier for me to write, but I will try harder to add other perspectives to my story. This chapter follows Rhaegar for a change, I hope you enjoy it.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle this princess." Rhaegar unloaded his troubles onto his two friends, Jon Cunnington and Oswell Whent. "She is stubborn, rude, and annoyingly defiant." Teasing her was about the only pleasure he could get from being in her presence.

"I saved her from living in the dungeons, convinced my father to give her a room in Meagor's Holdfast, which was no easy task by the way, and did I get a thank you for my efforts? No, of course not!" Rhaegar frustratingly adjusted the hood of his cloak to make sure it blocked his face from view. He chose a corner table to help conceal him from the other patrons occupying the nearly empty tavern. He had spent most of the day in council meetings performing duties that should have been handled by the king, however his father refused to attend them. All Rhaegar wanted was to enjoy a night away from the castle with a couple friends as company.

"I don't know why you even brought her here," grumbled Jon as he took a large swig of ale. "You should have killed King Stark and be done with this whole mess." The two had met as children when Jon traveled to the Dragonlands with his father. The Lords of Griffin's Roost have been Emissaries of the Stormlands for generations, sent to the Dragonlands to orchestrate trade between the two kingdoms. Jon was now the current Lord and Emissary, stationed in King's Landing to oversee trading within the city.

"I need her so I can bring lasting peace to my kingdom and end the war between our families for good. Killing the northern king would not accomplish that."

"You want to end the war between your families? Ride Sunfyre north and show the Stark's the true power of the dragon," said Jon as he finished his ale. A few years ago Rhaegar would have taken his friends advice and wiped the Starks from existence. He hated Rickard Stark for what he had done to his family, but if this war has shown him anything its that he can not fight fire with more fire.

"I want to deal with this matter diplomatically Jon, to show my people that I am not blood thirsty like my father." Rhaegar took a drink then studied the ale swirling around in his tankard.

"No body believes such things about you. You are loved by your people." Jon was a loyal friend, but his opinions in regards to the prince were always biased. Rhaegar was not oblivious to how Jon truly felt about him. He knew Jon's feelings ran deeper than mere friendship, however Rhaegar's love for him was strictly brotherly and nothing more.

"If it is diplomacy you are after, then perhaps you should not have kidnaped the northern princess." Oswell finally spoke up after taking a drink of his own ale. Oswell Whent was a member of his father's Kingsguard, but his true loyalties lied with Prince Rhaegar.

"I did not kidnap her," Rhaegar persuaded. "I took her under the sanctioned rules of our agreement."

"The Stark's may not see it that way, not after you tricked them with the terms your deal." Oswell continued.

"Who cares what the Northerners think, everyone knows they are nothing but brute savages," Jon rambled. It was evident that Jon held no love for the Northerners as he continued to rant about them, but Rhaegar was no longer listening. He was too focused on what Oswell had said. _What if he was right? What if I had only made things worse between our kingdoms?_

"King Rickard promised there would be no retaliation. The Stark's are known for their honor, I'm sure he will stay true to his word." Although Rhaegar wasn't sure if he was trying to convince them or himself.

"The Stark's are so full of honor I'm surprised they don't choke on it. I still say you should have killed their king." Jon finished ranting and signaled for another tankard of ale.

"I don't think the Northerners would take the killing of their king very lightly." Oswell regarded Jon with a hostile look.

Rhaegar jumped in and tried to defuse some of the tension building between the two, "King Rickard gave me his word, I am inclined to believe he will keep it." Rhaegar may have nothing but hatred for the man, but he could tell he was a man of honor.

"Would he? I'm not so sure, not if he happened to find out that his daughter was staying in your chambers with you.....alone." Oswell sent him a knowing look of disapproval. Jon sent him a hurtful look of his own while shaking his head.

"Nothing happened between us," Rhaegar tried to clarify the situation. "And I don't want either of you to talk about it. I may not be fond of the girl or her family, but I will not have her reputation ruined."

"If you are so worried about her reputation, then why have her stay with you in your chambers?" Oswell continued to pry.

"My father wanted to throw her in the dungeons, was I supposed to just let him?" Rhaegar said with frustration. "She deserved better accommodations than that. Besides, I only wanted to keep her safe, I don't trust my father with her."

"And the safest place you could think of was your bedroom?" Oswell asked him with a raise of his brow.

"Do I truly have to defend myself to you?" Rhaegar asked with annoyance. "She has her own room now does she not? You two should know I would never dishonor a lady in such a way."

"Of course not," Jon spoke up, "you are a handsome prince, the ladies practically fall at your feet, you could have anyone your heart desired. Besides, from what I've heard about that brother of hers, it wouldn't surprise me none if the princess wasn't even a maiden."

"You will not say such things about the princess," Rhaegar scolded Jon firmly. "I may not have any fondness for the girl, but I will not allow her virtue to be questioned due to mindless gossip." Jon took a sip of his ale and said no more on the subject.

Rhaegar heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face, "I realize I should not have made Princess Lyanna stay in my rooms, it was bad judgment on my part. I just wanted her close so I could keep an eye on her, but by doing so, I placed her in a precarious position. She has her own room now and she is still close enough that I can monitor her. A little support from the two of you would be very helpful." Rhaegar looked to them both, focusing more of his attention toward Jon until they both nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Rhaegar sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Now, can we please drop this subject and focus on drinking our weight in ale?"

Oswell smiled and raised his tankard, "I will drink to that."

"Whatever my prince commands," replied Jon as he lifted his ale as well.

Rhaegar lifted his own drink, ale sloshed across the table as they clanked their glasses together, and he spent the rest of the night forgetting his troubles.

********************

Rhaegar woke the next morning to the sound of rain beating against his window. The rhythm seemed to match the pounding in his head. He laid there for a few moments trying to recall the night before. The images were hazy at first but became more clear as he focused on them. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered Oswell challenging them to a drinking contest, but they both discovered that neither of them could out drink Jon. Then he recalled Oswell suporting him as they stumbled through the streets on the way back to the Red Keep, with Jon singing a rendition of Bear and the Maiden Fair somewhere along the way.

Rhaegar reluctantly crawled out of bed, downed a large glass of wine, and readied himself for the day. He had a meeting with the small council that afternoon, and he was sure that his father wouldn't bother to attend. Aerys may have been the king, but Rhaegar was the one who ran the kingdom most days. As he made his way to the council room, he ran into Ser Arthur.

"What is it?" he asked wearily. From the look on his friends face, he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Its the king," Arthur replied, "he is.....not having one of his good days."

Rhaegar knew too well what that meant. His father was prone to fits madness, causing him to become paranoid and skittish about everything and everyone. Too often now his mind would drift into that darkness, and each time it became harder and harder to pull him out of it. Rhaegar had hoped that his father would get better with time, that if he came to terms with Rhaella's death, his mind would begin to heal. But he knew now that his hopes were futile.

"Where is he?"

"In his chambers, he wont let anyone enter. He only wants you."

Rhaegar nodded and hurriedly made his way to the kings chambers, with Ser Arthur following at his heals. Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and Ser Barristan Selmy stood guard at his father's door. Rhaegar gave them each a nod before entering the dragon's lair.

It was dark inside when he entered, the curtains were drawn over all the windows blocking out any light. It took a moment for Rhaegar's eyes to adjust to the darkness, the occasional flashes of lighting helped guide him through his father's rooms. He found him sitting in his study, behind his desk, staring at a single candle with green flame and mumbling to himself. _Wildfire_ , Rhaegar thought quietly to himself, _my father's latest obsession_. He made sure his footsteps could be heard as he entered the room.

Aerys looked up at his approach and said in a husky voice, "Rhaegar, I have been waiting for you."

"I am here now Father, what troubles you?" he asked softly.

"He's coming for me, I know it." Aerys returned his gaze to the candle, the green flame danced within his father's eyes, enhancing the madness that shone from them.

"Who Your Grace?"

"Stark!" Aerys bellowed as he stood abruptly from his seat. "He is coming for me, for all of us!"

"He wouldn't dare try anything so bold, not while we hold his daughter. He wants peace just as badly as we do." Rhaegar continued to speak softly, trying to sooth his father's fears.

Aerys chuckled darkly in response while slowly shaking his head, "You are truly naïve boy. King Stark has always wanted me dead."

That may have been true, but Rhaegar wanted to believe that King Rickard was willing to put old grudges aside in order to find peace. He didn't know the man very well, but from what little time he spent around him, he could tell he was a good man. Rickard Stark loved his family and wanted what was best for his people. Rhaegar wished he could say the same about his father.

Aerys started to pace around the dimly lit room mumbling to himself, "He thinks I haven't noticed. That I don't know what he's up to. Well I noticed! I know!"

The thunder rumbling outside caused Aerys to jump, making his father's paranoia worsen, but it didn't stop him from ranting. "He is trying to ally himself with the other kingdoms, to strengthen his army for an attack against me! Well I have his daughter. I will---" The rest was mumbled so low that Rhaegar couldn't make it out, but it left him feeling uneasy.

Lately his father was able to find enemies where there was nothing but shadows. Rhaegar didn't like the direction his father's thinking was headed in. When dealing with a mad man, sometimes the best thing to do was to placate him.

"Perhaps you are right Father, I will send scouts to find out what King Stark is up to. He will not hide from the dragon. Until we find out what he is planning, its best to focus on our own defenses and be prepared for anything." Rhaegar wasn't going to do this of course, sending forces to the North might send King Stark the wrong message and begin the war all over again.

But it seemed to be enough to sooth Aerys as he sat back down and resumed staring at the candle. "Good my son, we will find out what he is up to." Rhaegar heaved a huge sigh as he left his father's chambers, knowing he was able to defuse his father's madness for now.

"How's the King?" Ser Gerold asked in concern.

"Better, for now," Rhaegar answered. "The next time he has an episode like this, I want to be informed immediately." They all nodded their heads in return.

"Walk with me Arthur." He motioned his friend to follow as he walked down the corridor.

"How is he really?" Arthur dared to ask once they were out of earshot of the others.

"I don't know," Rhaegar answered truthfully.

"He's getting worse. These....episodes, they happen more frequently." Arthur stated with concern.

"I know. It worries me." He worried for the future of his kingdom and its people. They were suffering under his father's reign, he wished there was something he could do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

"We must do something!" Brandon demanded for the dozenth time. He was worried about his sister, it was easy to see, but he was thinking with his heart and not his head. Rickard sat in his study, his fingers steepled upon his desk, as he watch his wild son pace back and forth across the room like an agitated shadowcat. His second son, Ned, sat quietly in front of him watching his brother move about the room.

"I can not march an army south unless I know that your sister is in imminent danger." Rickard replied calmly to his son. As much as it pained him, he had to handle this situation as a king would, not as a father.

"Then I will ride south and bring her home." Brandon stated as he stopped his pacing.

"You will do no such thing!" Rickard bellowed as he stood up and leaned upon his desk. The last thing he needed was his son acting impulsively and getting himself and his sister killed.

"I can not sit around here any longer and do nothing!" Brandon strode quickly across the room to face his father. "If you refuse to do anything to bring Lyanna home, then I will do it myself!"

"If you ride south you will be plunging your kingdom back into war!" Rickard was near shouting as he addressed his stubborn son. "Have you already forgotten?" He lowered his tone, "Have you forgotten the sight of the villages burning? Or the smell of burnt flesh as people were burned alive in their homes? Do you remember the grief on the faces of those that survived?" Brandon didn't answer, he shifted his gaze away from his father, but he appeared to digest what he was saying.

"That is what you will bring upon your people if you defy my orders and go south." Rickard continued in a calmer manner, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have no idea how much it pains me to think of Lyanna, alone and vulnerable, surrounded by our enemies. But we must be patient my son, we can not run into things blindly." Brandon's shoulders sagged as he lowered his head and gave a small nod, yielding his agreement.

"Then what do we do?" Brandon asked as he took a seat next to his brother. Ned remained seated throughout their conversation, watching them silently. There were times Rickard wished Brandon could be more like his brother. Ned was responsible, dutiful, and level headed, everything the crown prince was not. Rickard often worried about the future of his kingdom under Brandon's rule, his son was too impulsive and reckless, qualities not fit for a king. He had hoped the boy would out grow his wild behavior with age, but it appeared he was wrong.

Rickard faced his two sons, "I'm afraid there isn't much we can do at the moment but pray for Lyanna's safety. Prince Rhaegar promised she would not be harmed while under his care."

"And you believed him," Brandon spat bitterly.

Rickard ignored his son's comment and continued, "I pray he will keep his word. Perhaps we can orchestrate a trade for Lyanna's release, come up with some type of deal to bring her home."

"Are you truly considering making another deal with those people?" Brandon asked in disapproval. "Because the last deal you made went so well!" he commented sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What would you have us do Brandon?" Ned finally broke is silence and addressed his brother. "Invading the Dragonlands is an act of war, threatening the Targaryen's for Lyanna's release is an act of war. Our people have finally experienced some peace for the first time in years, we can not do anything that could ruin that. We must proceed with caution."

"So we do nothing then, lovely!" Brandon shook his head in disbelief at the two of them.

Rickard interrupted and changed the subject, "I have recently received a raven from King Tully of the Riverlands, your marriage to his daughter will proceed as scheduled."

Brandon paled slightly at his remark, "I thought, after everything that's happened, we would at least postpone the wedding." Rickard was aware that his son wasn't excited over the idea of marriage. He believed his son's resistance was do to the fact that he was to wed a stranger, but Rickard knew Brandon would grow fond of his wife once he got to know his new bride. He had been in a similar situation once himself with an arranged marriage to a woman he had never met. In time, they grew to love and care for one another and lived a happy life together, until the day she was taken from him.

"I think it would offer a good distraction for everyone, help cheer people up" offered Ned.

"I think it is an insult to our sister to go around pretending that everything is ok!" Brandon shot Ned a hateful look before he got up and stormed out of the room. Ned rose to go after him, but was stopped by his father.

"Let him go, he just needs a little time to himself." Rickard sank heavily in to his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I have made arrangements with Rodrik Cassel to escort you back to the Eyrie."

"Actually Father, I was hoping to stay in Winterfell, given the circumstances."

"There's no need for that my boy, I'm sure King Arryn could use you by his side once more."

"No offence Father, but I think you could use me more, at least when it comes to dealing with Brandon."

Rickard smiled at that, "No doubt you are right, but I need you in the Vale. King Arryn has taken a liking to you, he respects you. I need you by his side to help strengthen our alliance. If the Targaryen's fail to hold up their end of the deal, I may need the Vale's help to end the war once and for all."

"Yes Father," was Ned's only reply. He was disappointed that he couldn't remain at home, but he knew he had a duty to perform.

"How's Benjen been holding up?" Rickard asked his solemn son.

"About the same as the rest of us, he and Lyanna were always quite close."

Rickard nodded, "thick as thieves they were." Whenever Lyanna was up to no good, Benjen was never far behind her.

"I should talk to the boy, do you happen to know where he is?"

"He has been spending a lot of time in the godswood lately, I would start there."

Rickard should have guessed that's where he would be. The godswood was more than a place of prayer for his children, it was their playground.

 

 ********************

 

He found his son in the godswood, as suggested, sitting under the weirwood tree and throwing pebbles into the pond.

"I remember," Rickard said as he walked closer, "when you were eight, you fell out of that tree and broke your arm. You were lucky you didn't break your neck. Lyanna felt so guilty, since climbing it was her idea, that she stayed by your side, day after day, tending to your every want and need."

Benjen glanced up at him once as he spoke, before returning his gaze to the pond, watching the water ripple with every stone he tossed.

"If these trees could talk, I'm sure they would have some interesting stories to tell." Rickard tried a second attempt at getting his son to talk, but it too failed to yield a response from the boy. He sighed and sat down upon the crumpled red leaves next to Benjen.

"Lyanna is a strong young woman, she can take care of herself. She would be offended if she knew that we thought otherwise." Rickard placed a strong hand upon his son's shoulder as he spoke.

"I know." Was Benjen's only reply as he threw another rock into the pond, still not looking at his father.

"But that doesn't stop you from worrying about her." Rickard noted, causing Benjen to nod his head in reply. "I worry for her too."

"Then why did you let him take her?" Benjen didn't shout the words or get angry like his brother, he just simply didn't understand.

Rickard inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the cool evening air, as he contemplated how best to answer his son. "I made a deal with King Aerys in exchange for peace for our people."

"Is that why the kingdom has been so quiet lately?" Benjen interrupted quietly and turned to face his father.

"It is," Rickard nodded, "but the Targaryen's tricked me. It was supposed to be me they took that night, not your sister."

Benjen nodded his head as if in understanding. "So you traded Lyanna for peace?"

Rickard heaved another sigh and tossed a pebble into the pond, "I suppose I did." He didn't know if that made him a good king or a terrible father. If his wife were still alive, he was certain she would claim the latter.

"Was it worth it?" Benjen asked after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know," he responded quietly. "I suppose we will have to wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for such a late update, the holiday season has interfered with my ability to update as often as I would like, so please bear with me and enjoy this chapter.

Lyanna was provided with and entire wardrobe, courtesy of the prince, along with anything else she may need. The gowns varied in an array of colors, from blues, to reds, greens, and purples, dresses of every color and all with shoes to match. Each was made of fine silk, or myrish lace, and even simple cotton. Some were embroidered in intricate designs or embellished with small beads or pearls. They were all beautiful, but Lyanna would have preferred trousers and had to resist the urge to ask for them, knowing her father would expect her to behave properly, even when in the presence of their enemies.

She was allowed to wander about the castle and spend her days however she wished, provided that she stay out of trouble. Some days she would watch the guards practice their sword play in the yard or visit the stables to spend some time with the horses. Lyanna missed her horse and desperately wanted to go for a ride and feel the wind on her face, but she was not allowed to leave the castle grounds. She even spent a day in the library surveying all the books, even though Lyanna wasn't much of a reader. She spent most of her time in the godswood or wandering about the gardens, but it had rained most of the day, so Lyanna mostly stayed confined to her room. With not much else to do, Lyanna found herself curled up on the sofa with a book she had borrowed from the library. She hadn't seen much of the prince in the past several days, and even better, she hadn't seen the king since she first arrived. Maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn't see either one of them much at all while she was there.

_Knock, Knock_

Lyanna was drawn from her dull book with a knock at her door. Unsure whom it could be, she sat her book aside and crossed the room to find out. One of the Kingsguards stood outside her door wearing a white cloak and polished armor, but it was his sword that caught her attention. It was a greatsword, pale as milk with a sun carved on the hilt. It was Dawn, Lyanna recognized the sword from a book she had read once as a child when she developed a fascination for knights and heroes. The man standing before her could be non other than Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Stories of his great deeds and swordsmanship was known throughout Westeros, even the most remote villages in the North had heard of him. He was taller than she pictured, with a built frame, but not overly muscular. His hair was dark and cut short, his strong jaw and features were enhanced by his purple eyes.

"You're Ser Arthur Dayne" Lyanna said as she stood in heroic awe of the knight.

"I am, Princess," bowed before her then continued. "Prince Rhaegar has invited you to dine with him this evening."

And just like that, her luck had seemed to run out.

"Please tell the Prince I am unable to attend, I am...." she trailed off as her mind scrambled for an excuse, "feeling rather ill and wish to remain in bed." From the look in his eye, Lyanna could tell that he didn't quite believe her, but he didn't call her out on her lie.

"Of course, Princess." He bowed once more before leaving and Lyanna returned to the sofa and resumed reading her book.

_Knock, Knock_

A short time later, Lyanna was interrupted once more and was a little surprised to find Ser Arthur standing outside her door for the second time.

"Sorry to bother you again, Princess, but Prince Rhaegar wishes to extend tonight's invitation to tomorrow night instead."

"Then please tell the Prince that I will be too ill to attend tomorrow night as well." Lyanna told him in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I will, Princess." He said with an amused smile before bowing once more to leave and Lyanna once again returned to her seat on the sofa.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

The sound echoed through her room for the third time that night. Beyond annoyed, Lyanna slammed her book closed and stormed across the room.

"What?" she demanded as she yanked the door open in frustration. She wasn't at all surprised this time to find Ser Arthur standing there.

"Apologies Princess, but Prince Rhaegar wishes me to inform you that he will have the Maester sent to you right away, since you are too ill to leave your room."

"That really won't be necessary," Lyanna tried to persuade him.

"Please Princess, you should let the good Maester have a look at you, for your own well being. Then perhaps you could get well enough to attend dinner with the Prince." Ser Arthur insisted with a smile.

Lyanna let out of sigh of defeat, "give me an hour," she grumbled as she shut the door. There was no sense in prolonging the inevitable, if the prince insisted that she have dinner with him, then she may as well get it over with. She began rummaging through her wardrobe looking for something to wear, then paused and turned to the discarded dress she had worn earlier that day. The dress was made of dark green satin and lined with gold, not the best color for her complexion. The whole dress was covered in wrinkles, from being discarded on the floor, and a light layer of mud lined the bottom of the skirt from walking around in the rain. It was perfect!

Ser Arthur returned an hour later with a look of disproval has he took in her appearance. "Don't you wish to change before dinner?"

"I already have." Lyanna replied with a raise of her chin. "Do you not think this dress is flattering on me?"

"Of course, Princess." He said with a smile, amusement sparkling in his eyes, and offered her his arm, "allow me to escort you."

Prince Rhaegar was already waiting in the dinning hall upon their arrival. He looked immaculate as ever wearing a black doublet with gold dragons stitched across the chest, and his black boots were polished to perfection. Dinner was already laid out on the table and filled the room with savory aromas, causing Lyanna's mouth to water. Floor to ceiling windows lined the back wall and the sky was painted with shades of red and orange as the clouds dispersed to reveal the setting sun. Torches lined the walls and candles ran down the length of the long table filling the room with a soft glow. She found the table was only set for two. _At least the king wouldn't be joining us,_ Lyanna thought to herself _, its the only positive thing about this dinner._

"I was glad to hear you were suddenly feeling better." Rhaegar announced with a smile as she walked into the room, but his smile faltered as he took in the state of her dress.

"Thank you for inviting me, Your Grace," she said with fake sincerity.

"You may call me Prince Rhaegar." He gave Ser Arthur a nod of dismissal, then pulled out a chair for her to sit, but Lyanna ignored it and walked around him, sitting herself on the other side of the table.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" he asked as he took his seat.

"I like to consider myself independent," she said as she placed a napkin in her lap.

"Umm, hmm," he hummed as he regarded her skeptically. "How are you enjoying your stay?"

"I'm not." She stated simply as she began to fill her plate.

"Are you at least comfortable then?"

"I suppose," she answered.

"Good to hear." He didn't pry any further, he most likely knew he wasn't going to get a better answer.

They ate dinner in an uncomfortable silence, neither of them looking up at the other. His distant behavior filled Lyanna with confusion, she didn't understand why the prince would insist on having dinner with her when it was quite clear he didn't want to be there. It was Lyanna who finally broke the silence.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She asked him abruptly, causing him to pause and look up at her.

"We are not back to this again, are we?" he asked annoyed by her question. "I've told you before, nothing will be done to you. Your are my guest here."

"Guests get to leave whenever they chose."

He sighed heavily and sat down his fork, "If you leave, the treaty may not be enough to keep the peace on its own. I need you here."

"So I'm your hostage?" Lyanna asked as she tried to keep the hostility from entering her voice.

"You are my guest" he tried to clarify in a more demanding tone, "and under my protection, no one will harm you. I swear it." The light from the candles reflected off his silver hair and his indigo eyes were warm and bright as he held her gaze. He was more beautiful than any man had the right to be. Lyanna scolded herself silently for having such thoughts about her enemy.

"What exactly is this peace treaty between our families?" she asked more calmly, turning her gaze away from him and resumed eating.

"It was an exchange, a life for a life, to bring an end to all the fighting and ensure that our kingdoms find peace with one another" he replied casually, cutting into his meat "as well as our families."

"My life, yet my father didn't know that, else he never would have agreed to such a proposal. But your father could have asked for anything, why a life?"

"To replace the life that your father stole from us" a spark of anger shimmered in his eyes as he looked up at her, yet his voice remained calm. "To even the score."

"To even the score?" She could feel her blood beginning to rise, "your father killed my mother."

"And your father murdered mine!" He burst out angrily but quickly composed himself.

"Liar, my father is not a murderer!" She defended, her wolfs-blood boiling now. How dare he say that about her father. He had no right to speak of him in such a manner.

"He killed my mother right in front of me." The prince stated calmly as he looked at her, but Lyanna noticed his hands were trembling and his breathing became a little ragged as he continued. "I was helpless to stop him as slit her throat." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands clenched into tight fists upon the table, fighting to keep his control. When he opened his eyes again, hateful rage reflected back at her.

He was making this up, lying to her. He had to be, her father would never do such a thing. Richard Stark was a good king and an honorable man. But the prince's reaction filled Lyanna with a sliver of doubt. _He could be putting on a show_ , she told herself, but the look she saw in his eyes was a hard one to fake. Rage swirled within those indigo orbs, along with a deep sadness.

"Even if that were true" she said cautiously, "your father killed my mother as well. Wouldn't the score already be even?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment as he sat there unmoving, staring down into his plate. "After your father killed my mother" his words came out slowly, "he kidnapped my sister" then he paused a moment as if struggling to say the words "and sent us back her body."

He pushed himself away from the table and stood up slowly. "Please excuse me Princess" he inclined his head toward her and strode quickly out of the room.

Lyanna continued to sit there, pushing food around her plate, having lost any appetite she once had. She closed her eyes as his words swarmed through her mind. She didn't want to believe him, she didn't even know him. But how could she ignore his reaction? It was quite clear that he believed it, whether it was true or not. He even claimed to have witnessed her father killing his mother. _But my father would never do such a thing_. It wasn't like to him to extract revenge in such a way. And he definitely would not kidnap anyone, let alone a princess. The prince had to be wrong about that. Someone else had run off with his sister and her father was blamed for it. _But why would my father agree to a life debt if he was innocent?_ Lyanna let out a heavy sigh, she didn't know what to believe, but she knew that she would not get any answers tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_Terror shone out of her bright, violet eyes as she held his gaze. The sunlight glared off the dagger held against her throat, drawing his eyes to it. Mother. He had to reach her. He had to save her._

_'Help me' he could hear her calling out to him, even though her lips never moved. He took a step toward her, but his legs felt groggy and he could barely lift his foot off the ground._

_'Save me Rhaegar' she silently begged him. He tried to take another step, then another, dragging his legs, forcing them to move. Run! He told to himself, but he couldn't. He struggled with every step he tried to take, as his feet began sinking into the ground._

_'Rhaegar'_

_'Mother', he wanted to call out, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He felt helpless. He tried pulling himself toward her, digging his fingers deep into the ground that tried to swallow him up._

_'Rhaegar'_

_He pulled with all his strength, he had to reach her, but he couldn't get himself to budge as he found himself sinking deeper and deeper._

_'Rhaegar--'_

"Rhaegar," he jolted awake at the sound of Arthur's voice.

He blinked a few times until his memory came back to him. He was in his solar, he had fallen asleep at his desk. It was just a dream. The sun was shining brightly through the window behind him, casting its rays across the surface of his desk. He had stayed up rather late last night reading the accounts of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Too many dark memories tried to resurface after his conversation with Lyanna and he needed something to keep his mind occupied.

Arthur eyed the books scattered upon his desk, "a little late night reading?" He picked up a book and skimmed through it. "Such riveting stuff," he mocked and tossed the book back down upon the desk.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked with a look of concern as he took a seat across from Rhaegar.

"Of course" Rhaegar replied, forcing himself to smile while he tried to rub the ache out of his stiff neck. "I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"The Northern Princess" Arthur responded, it was more of a statement than a question. "How are things going in regards to her?" Arthur asked while reclining back in his chair, crossing his feet out in front of him.

"She is more hostile than I expected, although it shouldn't have surprised me considering her kin."

"She is causing you trouble I take it?" he asked with an amused smile.

"She is annoyingly stubborn and chooses to defy me at every possible moment." Arthur laughed out loud in response. Although, if Rhaegar was being honest with himself, he found her willful nature a bit refreshing. She was different from all the other high born ladies of court.

"Did I tell you how I first met her?" Arthur only shook his head in response.

"I rode north on Sunfyre the night before the Aurora, using the cover of darkness to hide my arrival. We hid in the woods near an old, abandoned tower when a young woman comes along wearing tight breeches and a snug jerkin, looking nothing like a proper lady." Rhaegar leaned back in his chair, "The entire time I was praying that Sunfyre would remain hidden and not give me away. She was strong, confident, brave, and beautiful. And quite good with a bow too, I will add, she almost shot me with an arrow."

"She shot at you?" Arthur asked surprised.

"She shot a squirrel behind me, but for a moment I thought the arrow was meant for me." Rhaegar smiled as he recalled the memory. "I had no idea that she was the princess I was there to collect."

"Do you think her presence here will truly keep the peace between your kingdoms?"

"I don't know," Rhaegar replied as he turned to look out the window. "That was my intention, the whole purpose of the deal with King Stark. But I don't think my father has any intention of honoring it," he said bitter tone.

"Do you think King Stark will honor it?"

"Despite my intense hatred for him, King Stark is an honorable man. I believe he will do what is best for his people." Or at least Rhaegar hoped he would, Arthur nodded in agreement.

"The princess is innocent in all of this, Arthur, she didn't even know about my mother or Sheana." He recalled his conversation with the princess the night before. "I need to get her away from my father, take her to Dragonstone perhaps. My father wants to use her against King Rickard to make him suffer. That will only plunge us back into war with the North." He closed his eyes and rubbed circles into his temple.

"The King has invited the Martell's to visit the Dragonlands, do you plan to leave before or after their arrival?" Arthur asked with an intrigued smile. _Seven hells, I had forgotten about their visit,_ thought Rhaegar. He had to much on his plate already, he didn't need more added to it.

"When do they plan on leaving Dorne?"

"I believe they have already departed, I imagine they will arrive within the week or so." Arthur responded. Rhaegar sunk his head into his hand as he leaned upon the desk, heaving a big sigh as he did so. He knew his friend was excited over their visit, for his sister was said to accompany the royal family on their journey.

"Is the thought of meeting your potential wife so unappealing?" Arthur asked as he lightly chuckled.

Aerys had plans to unite the Dragonlands with Dorne by wedding his eldest son to the Dornish Princess, Elia Martell. What he really wanted was more power. The Martell's had a reputation for being ruthless and cunning. Aerys believed if he tied himself to them, he would have a certain influence and control over Dorne. But his father's mental status caused him to be a bit delusional.

"My father only cares about power, that is the only reason he supports this union. I'm more interested in finding peace and trying to keep things neutral with the North. I don't want to come into my reign during a time of war."

"And you believe the princess is the key?" Arthur asked, not quite seeing things his way.

"I think I have a better chance at forming an alliance through her than I would with the rest of her family. But it will only work if my father and King Stark both hold up their end of the bargain and remain neutral with one another." Or at least he wanted to build an alliance through her, but with all of her hostility toward him, he was starting to lose hope of it ever happening.

"And what if they don't? You said so yourself that your father cares more about revenge than peace." Arthur leaned down to pull a dagger out of his boot and began to polish it.

"Then I must find another way to force an alliance with the North." Rhaegar paused a moment as an idea started to take form. "Marriage is the best way to build alliances..." he admitted out loud as he watched his friend.

Arthur stopped his polishing and turned to gape at him as he realized what he was saying. "Your father will never agree to that. He wants you to marry Princess Elia."

"My father only does what is best for him, he doesn't think about what is best for the kingdom. My people don't need an alliance with the Martell's. Its not Dorne we have been at war with these past years." The more Rhaegar thought about it, the more solid the plan sounded.

A crease appeared across Arthur's brow and Rhaegar could hear the doubt in his voice as he spoke, "Is that really what you want? To marry the daughter of your enemy?"

"No." Rhaegar admitted, he had no desire to ally himself with King Stark in such a way. He did not want to call the man who murdered his mother and little sister Good-Father; however, he would do his duty. "But if it came to that, I would. My people come first, I would do what I must to bring them peace."

"Spoken like a true king" Arthur smiled at him.

 _If only I was, maybe my kingdom wouldn't have suffered all these years. But perhaps, with a little help, I could be,_ he thought as he contemplated yet another idea.

 

********************

 

Once Arthur returned to his duties, Rhaegar made his way to the library to return the books he had taken and perhaps find a new one. Rhaegar loved to read, had loved it since he was a small child. He enjoyed getting caught up in a good book and being carried away on an adventure in some far way land. He has always wanted to travel and see what else the world had to offer, there were so many places he longed to visit. But as crown prince, his duties and obligations to his kingdom prevented him from doing so. There were so many times Rhaegar thought about jumping on Sunfyre and riding off somewhere to see where the wind would take them, but he knew they were only pipe dreams. He could never leave his people in his father's hands, especially given his father's current mental state.

The library was Rhaegar's favorite place within the castle. It was filled with endless knowledge silently waiting for anyone who dared to learn its secrets. It helped that not many people frequented the library, especially his father, so he would often have the place to himself. Rhaegar never squandered an opportunity to learn, he devoured books like a starving man would food. For books also held the wisdom of ancestors long past, he felt honored to have their knowledge shared with him.

Rhaegar rounded a corner and suddenly came to a stop, across the room was Princess Lyanna. She was studying the books along the far wall with her back turned to him, oblivious to his presence. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face her, not after what happened at dinner last night. Rhaegar had spent years learning to control his emotions and the anger he felt over the loss of his mother and sister, to appear strong in the eyes of everyone around him. Truth be told, he was left feeling a little embarrassed about his behavior at dinner, at almost losing control. If he acted now, he could quickly turn around and leave and she would never be the wiser, but he supposed he couldn't avoid the lady forever. Deciding to stay, he quietly approached her.

"Is there something I can help you find?" He asked, causing her to jump at his words, startled by his sudden appearance. "I know this place pretty well, probably better than anyone else in this castle."

"I...no...I mean...I was just looking for something interesting to read." The words stumbled out of her nervously as she avoided looking at him directly.

"Are you fond of reading?" He asked her, trying to strike up a conversation to help ease some of the awkwardness between them. It was easier to hate her when he considered her to be just as guilty as her father, but now that he knew how little she was involved in her family's affairs, he was finding it hard to continue to hate her.

"Not really," she crinkled her nose as she continued to gaze at the books upon the shelf. On someone else it would have been an unattractive gesture, but on her it was some how...cute. "But there isn't much else to do around here."

Rhaegar silently nodded, "what interests you?"

"Well," she glanced at him and seemed unsure about answering. "I have always been interested in stories about knights and great warriors. Danny Flint was always a favorite of mine."

Rhaegar smiled, "I'm not surprised, you seem the type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she finally turned to face him and he could see the fire beginning to build in her eyes. Eyes of grey, like a steel blade, he had never noticed them before. She looked lovely today, he observed, wearing a dress of soft lavender with her long hair cascading down her back.

"I didn't mean any offense, Princess, only that you resemble the lady that you so admire." He said with a smile. "I know just the book for you." He rounded a shelf, then another, leading her through the library before stopping to pull a book off a shelf and handed it to her. "I'm sure you will enjoy this one, Nymeria the warrior queen. Its about a strong, fierce, beautiful woman, a lot like a certain princess I have come to know."

"Thank you." Her cheeks turned a shade of pink as she timidly accepted the book. She ran a hand over the leather cover before clutching it to her chest, like a shield to guard herself from him. She looked up at him and opened her mouth as if to say something more, but shut it quickly and returned her gaze to the book.

"Is there something else I can do for you, Beautiful?" Rhaegar asked with a smirk.

His nickname seemed to make her cheeks turn darker and she shook her head, "No, I should be going."

Rhaegar watched as she turned around and walked away, but to his surprise, she suddenly stopped at the end of the aisle and slowly turned back to face him once more. He noted the hesitation and uncertainty in her stance long before she began to speak.

"I just.... what I mean is....I wanted..." Rhaegar couldn't help but smile as she stumbled over the words, clearly nervous, although he couldn't imagine why. She had never acted this way around him before, if anything, she was always hostile and defensive, but never nervous. She straightened her posture and quickly blurted out the words, "I'm sorry, for last night. I never meant to unearth old ghosts."

Rhaegar's smile faltered as she spoke, it was not at all what he was expecting to hear. He stood in shock as she addressed him, unable to speak, his heart pounding so hard it filled his ears.

"And I'm sorry about what happened to your mother, your sister as well," she said after a heart beat. "It must of been awful to witness."

She quietly turned and walked away when he didn't respond, leaving him in the library alone. He didn't know what to say, she had caught him off guard with her apology. She was sincere about it, he could tell by the softness in her voice and the sorrow in her grey eyes. He had clearly misjudged her, he never expected her to apologize, none of it was her fault to begin with. It was wrong of him to assume she was anything like her father, to judge her based purely on her family name. A small smile graced his lips, perhaps there was hope after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped everyone enjoyed their holiday! Now that it is all over, I can get back to focusing on this story. Please enjoy!

A hard knock woke Lyanna from her sleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked to the window to find the sun just beginning to rise and wondered who could be at her door at such an early hour. The knocking persisted and she reluctantly got out of bed to answer it. A guard wearing a white cloak stood in the doorway, another Kingsguard, his face was stern and serious and he addressed her sharply. "King Aerys has summoned you to the throne room. I will escort you to him."

A sense of unease washed over her, she didn't want to face the king again, and definitely not alone. "Allow me to ready myself," she told the Kingsguard with false confidence. "Could you send for my handmaiden?"

"Of course," he replied gruffly. "I will be waiting right outside the door afterwards, Princess" he turned and closed the door firmly behind him.

 _What would the king want with me?_ she wondered. Whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be any good. Her mind raced with a dozen possibilities as she took her time preparing herself. He is just a man, she told herself over and over. He wouldn't dare cause her harm, he would be a fool if he tried, she was much to valuable to him. Her handmaiden arrived soon after, Alyce, a woman with chestnut hair and about ten years Lyanna's senior, maybe more. She was older than most handmaidens, but she was kind and had a very motherly nature, perhaps that was why the prince assigned Alyce to her. Whatever the reason, Lyanna had grown fond of her and enjoyed having her around. Alyce helped her into a dress fit for an audience with the king and braided her hair in a southern fashion.

"Can I offer some words of advice Princess?" asked Alyce while she applied the finishing touches to Lyanna's hair.

"Of course, I welcome any advice you have to offer me."

"When in the presence of the king, keep your gaze down. Don't look him directly in the eyes, he may view it as defiance on your part. And don't speak unless he addresses you directly, it will only anger him."

"We wouldn't want to displease the king now would we?" Lyanna stated sarcastically to herself.

Alyce turned Lyanna around to face her, "this is serious, the king can be easily agitated. You have no idea what the king is capable of."

Lyanna couldn't ignore the fear written across her face when she spoke about the king. She thanked Alyce for her help and her advice, promising to take her words to heart. When Lyanna couldn't stall for time any longer, she opened the door and allowed the Kingsguard to take her before the king.

The throne room was just as gloomy and ominous as it was the last time she was there, despite how brightly the sun shone outside. The king didn't look any different, if anything he looked even thinner than before. It was unnerving being in the presence of the man who killed her mother. _If only I had a dagger_ , she thought as she hesitantly approached the throne. Although she wasn't certain she would be able to get close enough to use it with the king heavily surrounded by guards. Even if she was lucky enough to reach him, she would never make it out of that room alive, but maybe it would be worth it, knowing she was able to avenge her mother.

"The princess, as you requested Your Grace" the guard bowed before returning to his post next to the dais.

"Thank you Ser Jonothor" the king spoke in an unfriendly manner. "There will be no free handouts around here. If I must feed and clothe you, then you will work for it." His dull violet eyes looked through her as if she wasn't there. "You will do whatever I require of you. If you refuse or object in any way, you shall suffer greatly."

"Payne" he called out in a hoarse tone, his voice producing a soft echo in the room. A thin, balding man answered his summon and approached the throne. He had a hard, grim face and his eyes were so pale they looked colorless. He wasn't a big man, but judging by the way he carried himself, Lyanna could tell that he wasn't a man you wanted to mess with. "I leave her in your charge, if she misbehaves I trust you to punish her accordingly." Payne gave a single nod and moved to the side.

"Today you will scrub every fireplace in this castle until they are entirely clean of soot and ash. You will not rest until this task is complete. If I find that you have failed in this simple task I have given you, then you can live out the remainder of your stay here in the dungeons. Or face the whip," his mouth curved into a wicked smile, "perhaps I will let you chose. You are dismissed," he waved her away with his hand, "Payne will get you started."

Payne handed her a scrub brush and a pale of water and stood next to the door to observe her as she unwillingly set to work. Every fireplace Lyanna came across was covered in a think layer of soot. By mid-day she had only finished a small hand full of them, yet she was expected to clean every one in the entire castle. _It will take me days to finish at this rate._ She leaned back on her heels as she finished another one, and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm. Blisters were forming on her hands, her knees ached, and her back burned. She never had to work so hard in all her life. Lyanna stood up, stretching out as she did so, and caught her reflection in a mirror across the room. Black smudges covered her face, her arms, her neck, and her chest. Her pink silk dress was ruined, one could barely make out its true color.

After refilling her pale with clean water, she returned to work. Payne stood by diligently as she worked, never moving, never speaking. He held a thick wooden rod in his grasp, his weapon of choice to punish her with. Lyanna worked as quickly as she could, moving from one room to the other, but she was quickly growing tired. She desperately needed a break to rest her hands and stretch out her back. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day. It suddenly dawned on her that if she couldn't rest until she finished, Payne probably couldn't either. He may want a break as badly as I do. After contemplating the idea, Lyanna stood up and decided to take the chance.

"Can we take a small breather? I know I need a break and you would probably like to sit down and rest awhile. What do you say? I wont tell anyone if you don't?" She flashed him a sly smile, hoping it would work.

He answered by whacking the rod across the back of her thighs. Lyanna yelped out in pain, and sank back down to her knees. Reasoning with this man was obviously out of the question now. So she continued working, scrubbing fireplace after fireplace as the sun began to set. _I'm never going to finish_. She hadn't realize until now, but the king never expected her to, he wanted her to fail. It would probably please him to have her whipped and watch as she suffered. This sudden realization, mixed with the pain coursing throughout her body, caused Lyanna to break down in tears. She couldn't do this, even if she did manage to finish this task, tomorrow she may be given another, probably one even harder. The king will keep trying to set her up for failure, that's what he wanted from her. He wanted to bring shame and humiliation upon her and her father. Prince Rhaegar promised that she wouldn't be harmed. _But the prince isn't here,_ she reminded herself. Lyanna couldn't expect him to always remain by her side to ensure her safety.

 _You are stronger than this_ , she told herself, _they want you to break._ Lyanna fought back the tears and continued scrubbing, pushing through the pain. She didn't know what hour it was or how long she had been at this. Her hands were entirely black and bleeding from all the scrapes and blisters. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, and every muscle in her back, as well as her arms, felt like they were on fire. Sweat and soot coated her from head to toe. If her brothers could see her in this state, the entire fury of the North would rain down on the Dragonlands.

"What is going on here?" Lyanna stopped her scrubbing to find Prince Rhaegar standing in the doorway, with Ser Arthur behind him. Rhaegar's calm demeanor quickly turned hostile as he looked upon Lyanna. Payne only grunted in response, slamming the rod into his hand then pointed it at Lyanna. She was confused at his gesture at first, but it soon realized that he couldn't talk. _That explains why he's so silent_. So Lyanna spoke up for him.

"The King declared that I must earn my keep and has ordered me to clean every fireplace within the castle."

"That is not necessary. Arthur, please escort Princess Lyanna to her room and see that she gets cleaned up" the prince spoke over his shoulder. Lyanna could tell he was trying to remain calm and not lash out at Payne, the man was only following orders after all.

"I can't" Rhaegar shot her a confused look, "I must complete my task or the King will have me punished."

"He will not" anger started to show through his words, "I will talk to the King and sort this out, you are dismissed Ser Ilyn. Arthur, please see to the princess." Rhaegar walked out of the room in a bit of fury with Payne following at his heels.

"Please, allow me Princess." Ser Arthur held out his hand to help her stand, however, Lyanna did not expect him to scoop her up and carry her through the castle.

"This is really not necessary," her independent nature protested.

"Please, 'tis an honor to assist you Princess" he said in a kind voice. She was actually quite grateful, it had been a long day and Lyanna was exhausted. Her body ached from head to toe and her legs would most likely give out before she even made it to her room. He gently sat her down on her sofa and she thanked him as he excused himself to send for her maid and have a bath prepared for her.

It wasn't long before Lyanna was reclining in a bath, the warm water helped her tired muscles relax. Alyce gently scrubbed her down since Lyanna's own hands were too raw for her to do anything herself.

"You poor dear," Alyce murmured as she soothingly washed Lyanna's hair. "You are lucky the Prince showed up when he did, your hands would be in a worse state otherwise."

Yes, lucky me, Lyanna thought in a sarcastic manner, but remained silent. If the prince had kept his word, she wouldn't have been harmed in the first place. But Lyanna supposed she was being a little unfair, it wasn't Prince Rhaegar's fault, it was the king's.

By the time she finished bathing, the water had turned as black as the soot that covered her. She had bruises on her knees and up and down her shins, as well as on the back of her thighs where she was struck with the wooden rod. Lyanna found her hands to be completely useless; she couldn't dry herself, or dress myself, or do anything.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Princess?" Alyce had already helped her dress and brushed out her hair.

"If you could get the kitchens to send me something, I would greatly appreciate it. I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Of course, Princess" she curtsied and swept from the room. Prince Rhaegar was standing in the hall as her handmaiden left.

"You may enter now" Lyanna called out to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her concerned as he entered the room.

"I'm fine," although Lyanna wasn't entirely fine. Her hands throbbed severely and her fingers were so stiff she could barely bend them.

"I'm sorry about what happened today" the prince said with sincerity, "you never should have received such treatment."

"Its alright." Lyanna insisted, trying to brush it off.

"No, its not. I promised you safety and I will make sure you receive it," his voice was firm and his eyes shone with a serious look. "I have spoken with my father and convinced him to stop forcing you to work."

"And he is willing to co-operate?" Lyanna wasn't convinced at all.

"I informed him that you have already earned your stay here" he flashed her half a smile, "several times over." Lyanna could feel a blush begin to creep up her neck as she realized what he was implying. If her hands weren't so badly damaged, she would have slapped that smile right off his face for insinuating such a thing. But then she supposed the king already believed his son took his pleasures with her.

"You really shouldn't say such things about me," Lyanna's stubbornness was starting to show, "even if you are trying to help me."

"Apologies Princess," his smile grew at her words and Lyanna couldn't tell if he truly meant it. "But it worked, I told him if you were forced to work to the bone day after day, you would be far too tired to please me properly. He seemed content to allow you to continue earning your keep though me."

"I'm glad you convinced him to see the light." She couldn't keep the hard, sarcastic tone out of her voice as she responded.

"I have also discussed things with Arthur" he continued in a more serious manner and walked across the room to pour two glasses of wine. "I can have him accompany you throughout the castle to ensure your safety, if you so chose. This will only temporary, of course, eventually I will get you away from King's Landing and out of my fathers reach."

"I will think about it." Lyanna didn't like the idea of having someone follow her around like a shadow, however, it would be nice to have a guard around incase the king decided to cause her more harm.

Prince Rhaegar nodded as he came over and offered her one of the glasses, Lyanna reached out to take it, but stopped when she remembered her hands were useless. The prince noticed and a spark of anger flash in his eyes as he took in the damage to her hands. He sat both glasses down and strode out of the room, then returned shortly after with a few strips of rolled up cloth.

"Give me your hand," he said softly as he extended his to hers. Lyanna hesitated, wanting to refuse, but the soft gleam in his eyes changed her mind. She held out her hand for him and winced as he gently grasped it in his own and began to wrap it in the cloth, then proceeded to do the same with the other hand. His hands were rougher than she imagined, Lyanna pictured him as a spoiled prince whom never lifted a finger, but the callouses lining his hands said otherwise.

"Thank you" was all she could get herself to say as her grey eyes met his indigo ones.

"Its the least I could do. I will send for the Maester to have your hands treated properly." They were standing close, too close, Lyanna noted. She could feel the heat radiate off his body. His silver hair framed his beautiful face and his eyes were warm with a hint sadness. He was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"You mentioned that you wanted to get me out of King's Landing." Lyanna intentionally broke the trance forming between them and removed her hands from his. She shouldn't have such thoughts, not about him. He was still her enemy, that wasn't going to change.

"Yes, I would like to take you to my own castle, Dragonstone." He turned to retrieve the two goblets of wine once more and handed her one, which she gingerly accepted with caution. "However, I have guests arriving shortly so we won't be able to leave anytime soon."

"What happens until then?" She asked softly as she watched the wine swirl inside her glass.

"We placate my father, its best not to anger him." Lyanna nodded and carefully took a sip of wine. She was eager to get away from this dreary castle. She wanted to get as far away from that malicious king as she possibly could. Lyanna couldn't shake this foreboding feeling that kept creeping up on her. She knew if she remained in the presence of that mad king for too long something terrible was bound to happen. She could only hope that Prince Rhaegar would keep his word and get her away from this place before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Ilyn Payne is a Lannister man, but I needed someone to act as Lyanna's punisher and he was my favorite choice, so sue me. Oh wait! I forgot, this is my story and I can do whatever I want. :P


	11. Chapter 11

Lyanna's hands had begun to heal quite nicely. The Maester had come and tended to her wounds, an old hunch-backed man named Maester Pycelle. He applied a thick ointment to her hands and wrapped them up tight, giving her instructions to repeat the process twice daily to prevent scaring. The ointment had a foul smell and caused her hands to burn, but it seemed to be working.

The first couple of days Lyanna accepted Ser Arthur's company and allowed him to follow her everywhere she went, having been a little paranoid in regards to the king. He proved to be good company, he was a little quiet at first but opened up rather quickly. She had come to learn that his family hailed from an old bloodline and were the current lords of Starfall. As the second born son, he left his home in Dorne to travel across Westeros seeking adventure, like most young men. His journey brought him to King's Landing where he never left and soon found himself serving in the King's Kingsguard.

Today Lyanna found herself walking through the godswood inspecting all the different plants and colors and enjoying the beautiful day. Ser Arthur couldn't accompany her this time and offered to send someone else in his stead, but Lyanna declined. She hadn't had any problems or threats from the King since that dreadful day, and with the arrival of Dorne's royal family, the King was probably too busy to even take notice of her. So she felt safe enough to be on her own again. She visited the godswood on a daily basis to pray to the old gods. This particular godswood didn't have a weirwood tree, instead it's heart tree was an old oak tree with a crude face carved into it. It felt wrong to kneel under it, with its green leaves rustling above her, but it was all she had. With no other choice, she settled herself beneath it. She wasn't sure if the old gods could even hear her, but she closed her eyes anyway and proceeded to pray.

She asked that her family would stay safe and protected. It was clear to her that King Aerys didn't plan on keeping with the terms of the peace treaty and she was ever fearful to learn of an attack against her family. Lyanna prayed that her people remained safe as well and that her kingdom found peace while she was away. She would hate for her time in the Dragonlands to all be for nothing. And lastly, she prayed for her own safety and well being, asking the old gods to watch over her and protect her from the malicious King Aerys.

Soft, quick footsteps interrupted her thoughts and Lyanna turned in time to catch a flash of silver before it disappeared into the brush behind her. Curious, she got up and went to investigate the muffled giggles emitting from the bushes. Lyanna gently pushed aside a few branches to find a pair of violet eyes smiling back at her. They belonged to a small boy, with the same silver hair as the royal family. He smiled as he looked up at her and held a finger to his small lips, silently asking her to remain quite. Lyanna quickly turned around and stepped away when she heard another set of footsteps approaching. An older woman with a stern face soon appeared along the path. She wore a plain grey gown that completely covered her from head to toe, the only exposed skin was her hands and face. Lyanna could only imagine how hot she must feel in that ridiculous garb.

"Have you seen a small boy run past here?" the woman asked her, clearly agitated. Lyanna shook her head in denial, deciding to keep the boy's secret and save him from this woman's wrath. The woman heaved out an irritated sigh as she stalked away, her skirts flourishing angrily behind her. Once the coast seemed clear, Lyanna returned her attention to the bushes.

"Its safe to come out now." A small, silver head poked out of the brush before the boy crawled out completely. Lyanna smiled as she helped the boy to his feet and plucked a few leaves from his ruffled hair.

"Thank you for helping me. I couldn't take anymore of Septa Nera's dull lectures." His voice was soft and sweet as he spoke and bent over to brush the dirt off his trousers.

"I know how you feel. I spent most of my time hiding from my caretakers when I was your age." Lyanna replied as she helped the boy dust off his clothes. "What is your name?"

"I'm Prince Viserys" he shook her hand, "but you can call me Viserys. What were you doing by the heart tree?" his bluntness brought another smile to her lips.

"I was praying." Lyanna said and sat down upon the soft grass.

"To a tree?" the bewilderment on his face nearly made Lyanna laugh.

"To the old gods, we are connected to them through heart trees."

"Oh. We worship the seven, Septa Nera says they are the only true gods."

"Well, we are all entitled to our own opinions aren't we?"

"I guess so." He looked shyly down at his feet, "Would it be alright if I joined you? I wouldn't want to impose on your prayers or anything."

Lyanna patted the ground next to her, "I would love the company." He smiled as he sat down in front of her on the grass, his sweet innocence was rather refreshing. "What do you have there?" She asked referring to the figure clutched in his small hand.

"My dragon," he held up a wooden figurine that was finely carved in intricate detail. "Father says I will get a real one some day, when I'm old enough. Then I can ride across the skies right beside my brother Rhaegar and Sunfyre."

"That sounds wonderful," Lyanna smiled at him. "I wasn't aware that Prince Rhaegar had such a handsome brother. How old are you?"

"I will be seven soon, on my next nameday," he boasted proudly. "Seven? Why you are nearly a man grown!" The young prince beamed with pride at her flattery, "I don't imagine you will have to wait much longer then before you have a dragon of your own. I bet you already have a name picked out and everything."

"I was thinking of Balerion, after the first King Aegon's dragon, but only if its black. Or maybe Meraxes or Vhagar," he expressed with enthusiasm. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about dragons, we don't see too many where I'm from."

"You don't? Where are you from?"

"I'm from the North, I'm afraid it is far to cold there for dragons to thrive."

"What are you doing here in the Dragonlands?" he asked in a bit of confusion.

It seemed this boy didn't know anything about the pact made between their families, so Lyanna felt it was best to avoid mentioning any of it. "I am a guest of your brother's."

"I didn't know my brother had friends in the North."

Lyanna smiled weakly, "I wouldn't call us friends exactly." _Adversaries. Rivals. Hostage maybe, but not a friend._ "More like acquaintances."

"Who are you then?"

"Well, I am a princess actually."

"You are?" he asked, his voice laced with doubt.

"I am," she smiled kindly and stood to her feet. "Princess Lyanna of the North at your service, my Prince," Lyanna curtsied before him playfully.

His sweet face suddenly fell, "Does that mean you're a Stark?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"You're our enemy," he said sadly while casting his violet eyes down to the ground. "I'm not allowed to like you."

"No? So we can not be friends?" Lyanna tried to catch his eye but failed. "That's quite a shame, I really wanted to be your friend." She truly did, he was a sweet, vibrant boy and reminded her of her own little brother, Benjen. If she was going to be stuck in this kingdom for awhile, it would have been nice to have a friend or two.

"I probably shouldn't be seen around you," he said sadly and started to rise to his feet. "I should go."

"Are you leaving so soon?" Lyanna turned toward the voice to find Prince Rhaegar walking down the cobbled path. "I only just got here!"

"Rhaegar!" Viserys shouted excitedly as he ran to his brother, whom embraced him in a strong hug. Viserys broke the embrace and stared up at his brother with innocent eyes, "You are late."

"Apologies, I got caught up with some business." Rhaegar smiled fondly down at his brother and ruffled his hair, "I hope you can forgive me."

"You're forgiven." Viserys' smile was brighter than the sun itself.

"I see you have met our guest," Rhaegar glanced over at Lyanna with a smile.

"I didn't know who she was, else I would not have spoken to her," the little prince confessed.

"Why not?" Rhaegar asked him with concern and knelt down in front of his brother.

"She's a Stark, our enemy," Viserys whispered nervously. "Father says they can not be trusted. Why is she even here?"

Rhaegar paused a moment and looked to Lyanna again before he finally spoke. "To build friendships. Father doesn't believe our families could ever be friends, I'm going to prove him wrong." He flashed his brother a playful smile, "perhaps we could prove him wrong together." Viserys pondered the idea for a moment before he smiled softly in return and nodded his head in agreement.

Lyanna suddenly saw things much differently than she had before. She never understood how her presence in the Dragonlands could hold together a peace treaty, but now things started to make sense. Maybe Prince Rhaegar knew that a treaty wasn't enough and the only way to build lasting peace between their kingdoms was by forming a friendship, and in turn an alliance. Lyanna silently scolded herself, since the moment of her arrival she has gone out of her way to make things difficult for the prince. But it wasn't as if it was entirely her fault. If Prince Rhaegar had bothered to share his plans with her, she would have put up more of an effort to get along with him. Lyanna had always done everything in her power to avoid her duties, but despite everything, she wanted her people to find peace and happiness and she would do her part to make sure they found it.

"So its alright to be friends with her?" Viserys asked his brother, still unsure and cautious.

"Yes, a good ruler tries to make friends with is enemies." Rhaegar stood up with Viserys' hand clasped in his own and walked over to her. "Do you mind if we join you Princess?"

"Sure," Lyanna replied, Viserys' smile was so dazzling, she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Did you know the dragons don't travel to the North?" Viserys asked Rhaegar seriously once he was settled on the grass.

"I did, they don't like the cold and tend to stick to warmer climates."

Viserys returned his attention to Lyanna, "Have you seen the dragons?"

"I have, they are hard to miss." Lyanna said with a smile, recalling her close encounter with one of them. She had to admit, it was a bit exhilarating to ride on the back of Sunfyre, and completely terrifying. It filled her with the same sensation she would get from riding horses, that sense of freedom.

"We let them out today." Viserys continued to speak. "Normally they are kept in the dragon pits, but we have to let them out quite often to stretch their wings. Besides, its not good for them to stay locked up for too long. Would you like to see them?" he asked her with enthusiasm.

"You know, I think I would." Viserys practically jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the godswood with overwhelming excitement. Rhaegar followed at a casual pace behind them. They reached a low baring wall at the edge of the godswood overlooking the sea. Flying in the distance were four dragons, only one she was familiar with. Lyanna had seen them flying around a few times before, but didn't know anything about the others.

"The red one there is Sunfyre," Viserys pointed out to her.

"Yes, I have met him," Lyanna responded with a smile at the boy. "But what about the others? That one there, what is his name?" She asked pointing to the blue dragon, which to her, was the most beautiful of the four. Its blue scales were so pale, the dragon almost looked white. Silver streaked down its back and across its wings, making him sparkle in the sun.

"That's Silver Wing, he was my mother's. And the smaller one there is Aelarys, he belonged to my sister." Viserys answered, pointing to a dark green dragon with a golden belly. He was the smallest of them all, leading Lyanna to believe he was probably the youngest.

Guilt pierced Lyanna's heart at the mention of his mother and sister. She didn't mean to broach such a sensitive subject, not again. She glanced at the two princes beside her, Viserys seemed unfazed and retained a smile on his face. Lyanna didn't know when the queen or princess were killed, but judging by the boys current age and untroubled behavior, she imagined he must have been pretty young when they died. Its possible he doesn't even remember them, which would explain why he remained so calm when talking about them. But Rhaegar was far older than his brother, even though the features on his face remained neutral, Lyanna could see sorrow in his eyes as he silently watched the dragons flying in the distance.

"And what about the big one?" Lyanna asked, referring to the largest of the four dragons. He was as black as night with gold wings that shone in the sun with each stroke.

"That's Vaelareon, he belongs to my father." Viserys responded with less enthusiasm. "He's the meanest one and doesn't get along with the other dragons." That didn't surprise Lyanna, in fact she didn't expect any less of the king's dragon.

Lyanna shielded her eyes as she watch the dragons, Vaelareon kept to himself, far from the others. Aelarys would swoop down real close to Silver Wing and almost touch him, but not quite, then quickly fly off. Silver Wing would do the same to Sunfyre, and Sunfyre repeated the process to Aelarys.

"It looks like they are playing," Lyanna observed out loud.

"They are," Rhaegar broke his silence. "They play with each other all the time."

They continued to watch them as Viserys informed Lyanna of every little detail he knew about dragons, from their history to their attributes. It was a rather warm day and Lyanna was beginning to feel it, she could feel sweat gathering at her brow and her face felt flushed. Rhaegar must have noticed because he interrupted his brother's lecture and suggested that they all seek shade from the blistering sun. Lyanna sent him a grateful look as they settled themselves in the shade of an elm tree.

"What is your kingdom like?" Viserys asked as he crossed his legs, giving Lyanna his full attention.

"Well, for starters, it can get quite cold there."

"Very cold," Rhaegar commented as he lounged back on his elbows with his legs crossed in front of him.

"It snows quite often too," Lyanna continued. "Covering everything in a blanket of white. My brothers and I used to spend hours outside playing in it. We would have snowball fights and build snowmen. And when the snows were deep enough, we would dig out tunnels and create castles."

"I have never left of the Dragonlands before." Viserys admitted.

"This is the first time I have ever been outside the North myself. It is beautiful here from what I have seen so far. The sea is such a marvel to look upon, I had never seen it before until I came here. There are so many different flowers and colors, everything is so green and vibrant and beautiful." Lyanna said as she gazed around her, taking in the beauty of the godswood.

"Is it more beautiful than your own kingdom?" Viserys asked with childlike curiosity.

"It is a different kind of beauty. Your kingdom is warm and lush and colorful. Mine is often white and frozen, but it can have a beauty of its own. Ice storms savage my world quite often, but once they pass, they leave everything coated in a layer of ice. Making everything twinkle and shine in the sun, its like living in a world of glass." A small smile crept upon her face as she reminisced about her home. She caught Prince Rhaegar staring at her with eyes of indigo, she had to fight back a blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. How did he have such an affect on her? She was a fierce wolf, not some blushing maiden.

"It sounds wonderful," said Rhaegar. "Yet I still prefer the warmth of the Dragonlands. Besides, the ladies don't wear as many layers here." He winked at her and sent her a lazy smile, causing Lyanna to roll her eyes in response.

"I have never seen the snow," Viserys admitted disappointedly.

"Never? Then perhaps you can come visit me some day after I return home."

"Really? Do you think I can Rhaegar?" He asked his brother excitedly.

"Perhaps," Rhaegar smiled fondly, "one day."

It seemed Rhaegar had a plan to form a friendship for the betterment of their kingdoms and possibly build a strong alliance from it. For once Lyanna supposed she should step up and not run from her duties. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to try a little harder to get along with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left a comment, they drive me to continue writing. This is a short chapter, I apologize in advance, but I have the next chapter written already and with a few tweaks it will be ready to post soon. Please enjoy!

The ship rocked and swayed along to the shifting tides of the sea. Their voyage had been a pleasant one, with no storms to roughen their journey as of yet. But that didn't keep her princess from losing her breakfast. Princess Elia hadn't fared too well on the seas, her stomach couldn't handle the constant rocking of the ship. In truth, Ashara wasn't sure if her friend would have fared any better if they had traveled by land. That trip would have taken much longer and Ashara didn't think Elia would've had the energy to endure such a journey. It was much quicker to travel by sea, but harsher on her princess's health.

The cabin she shared with the princess was small, but well furnished and sported a bed large enough for the two of them to share. There was a small port hole on the wall next to the bed, letting the light of day fill the room. Princess Elia lied in bed while Ashara sat at her bedside applying a wet cloth to her colorless face in hopes to sooth her nausea. Elia had never been a woman of perfect health. Since her childhood, she was cursed with a weak constitution and was often plauged by one sickness or another. Ashara dipped the rag in the basin of cool water and rang it out before applying it to her friend's forhead once more.

"I'm sorry you have to attend me like this." Elia murmured with her eyes closed. "You should be enjoying our travels, not holding my hair as I'm constantly retching."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You are more than my princess, you are my friend. I am happy to take care of you."

The princess smiled softly, "and you are my dearest friend Ashara, I'm just sorry I ruined your journey."

"Oh hush now! You haven't ruined anything. I'm just happy you invited me along." Ashara dipped the rag once more and brought it back to Elia, but she gently pushed her hand away and sat up. Ashara was quick to adjust her pillows and helped her get settled comfortably.

"I wanted you with me," replied Elia. "I value your opinion and advice and I will need both when I meet this potential suitor, Prince Rhaegar. Plus, I knew you would love the opportunity to see your brother again."

"I do, very much so." Ashara adjusted herself on the bed so she faced the princess. "I haven't seen him since he left home, it feels like its been ages. I can't wait until we arrive, I almost can't contain my excitement!" In fact she was practically jumping on the bed with glee, and she probably would have been if it weren't for Elia.

"I'm happy for you, truly," Elia said with a smile. "And as much as I want this journey to end so I can get off this ship, I admit I am nervous about our arrival to King's Landing."

"Nervous for what?"

"I could be betrothed soon, to a man I don't even know and have never met. If we were to marry, I would have to leave home to live in strange lands surrounded by strangers. Wouldn't you be nervous about such a thing?"

Ashara could see her point, she hadn't given it much thought actually. Elia was ever the dutiful princess, not once since the queen proposed the idea of marriage did Elia ever express any doubt about the matter. But it became obvious that this was something that weighed heavily on her mind as Elia continued to express her concerns.

"I've heard things about the Targaryen family. What if this Rhaegar is distant and unloving? What if he is cruel or wicked? I don't want to be trapped in an unhappy marriage." That was the last thing that Ashara wanted for her friend, Elia was a compassionate woman and deserved all the happiness in the world.

"I'm sure you have nothing to fear," Ashara tried to sooth her fears. "Arthur has had nothing but good things to say about the prince, he writes me quite often you know. Besides, if Prince Rhaegar turns out to be an evil man, your mother will not agree to the union."

"I suppose you are right," a smile returned to Elia's face and she squeezed Ashara's hand in reassurance. "It's for this very reason that I brought you along."

"I am here to serve you anyway I can, Princess." Ashara squeezed her hand in return.

"What has my brother been up too? Do you know? I have barely seen him during this trip."

"Oh you know Oberyn, he is ever his usual self." Ashara replied off handedly. "Last I saw him, he was gambling excessively with some of the sailors."

"Well, hopefully he's wining because I am going to make him buy you something lavish once we get to King's Landing as a thank you for your service to me. And he can get me something too while he is at it, it won't hurt him to dote on his sister every now and then." Elia said with a smile.

Ashara smiled broadly, "he already dotes on you enough as it is."

"Then there is no reason for him to stop now, is there?" That caused Ashara to laugh freely with Elia chuckling along with her. Ashara had spent so much time at Sunspear serving as one of Elia's ladies, the Martell's have become like a second family to her.

"I wonder if King's Landing is as grand as they claim it to be," Ashara wondered out loud as she lounged back on the bed, still facing Elia.

"It must be, if it kept your brother from returning home," Elia replied.

Ashara traced patterns on the bed. "I asked him once, why he would declare himself to another house, another kingdom. He responded by saying that he saw something in the prince. Said he was a man worthy of following, someone he believed in, whatever that all means."

"I like to think that your brother is a good judge of character. If he says Prince Rhaegar is a good man, then I should have nothing to worry about."

Ashara only nodded then produced a sly smile, "you know, they say the prince is quite handsome."

"You know such things don't matter to me Ashara. I don't judge a man based on looks alone." Elia tried to deny.

"No, but having a handsome husband doesn't hurt, plus it makes it easier to share his bed." Ashara continued to smile mischievously at Elia. That seemed to bring a little color back to her friend's face, causing her to return the smile.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Elia continued to smile.

The gods seemed to bless them with steady winds and good weather as they continued their journey. Perhaps it was a sign, Ashara mused, maybe they approved of the union between house Martell and house Targaryen. Whatever the cause, Ashara hoped they reached their destination soon. This voyage was starting to take a toll on the princess, weakening her a little more with every day that passed. Elia was a princess of Dorne, it wouldn't do for her to appear weak before the Targaryen family, as well as a potential husband.

Ashara was currently above deck, leaning against the rail of the ship, enjoying the warmth of the sun against her pale skin and the spray of the salty sea. The breeze whipped the tendrils of her dark hair across her face, forcing her to constantly push it behind her ears. But Ashara didn't mind, it was nice to be above deck again and enjoying the fresh air. Princess Elia remained confined to her cabin for most of the voyage, only escaping for small periods of time, and Ashara elected to remain with her. But Elia was currently sleeping, getting some much needed rest, so Ashara had taken the opportunity to stretch her legs. She was so focused on the horizon before her, she did not hear the footsteps approach her from behind.

"Lady Ashara, I haven't seen much of you this trip." Ashara quickly turned around, startled to find Queen Martell flanked by two of her guards.

She dipped into an elegant curtsy, "My Queen. I have been attending to your daughter, your grace."

"To which I am grateful. You have proven yourself a true friend of my daughter over the years. She is blessed to have you by her side."

"Thank you, your grace." Ashara felt humbled to be given such praise from the queen herself.

The queen moved to join her along the railing. "Tell me, how does Elia fare this journey?"

"She will fare a lot better once we reach King's Landing, your grace."

"I do hope so, Elia will be representing all of Dorne, she needs to be strong." the queen stated. "And how are you faring my dear?" the queen turned to her and asked.

"Quite well, your grace. I am anxious to be reunited with my brother once more."

"Awe yes, Ser Arthur Dayne. 'Tis a shame he declared himself to house Targaryen. I would have given him a position on my own guard if the Targaryen's hadn't snatched him up first." Ashara didn't know how to respond to such a statement, so she elected to remain quiet.

The queen smile softly at her, "do not fear my dear, I hold no ill will toward Ser Arthur. Nor do I question your family's loyalty. Every family has a sheep that likes to wander from the flock. The gods know I have one in my family as well."

Ashara knew whom the queen referred to. Prince Oberyn was a restless man, prone to wander around the world for months and even years at a time. It is rumored has it that he father's a bastard in every city he visits, which wasn't completely true. But Ashara knew those rumors were a lot closer to the truth than many realized.

"I will leave you be, Lady Ashara. Please see that my daughter conserves any strength she has, she will need it."

Ashara nodded and curtsied as the queen took her leave. Once gone, Ashara returned to the cabin with Elia, silently praying along the way that they reach King's Landing before too much longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter as promised, enjoy!

The sun was hidden behind dark, grey clouds as Rhaegar stood fidgeting upon the steps of the Red Keep. He silently prayed the clouds wouldn't part to unleash a downpour until their guests made it safely inside the castle. A ship with orange sails bearing the sigil of a red sun pierced by a spear docked in the harbor of Blackwater Bay early that morning. The Martell's had finally arrived in King's Landing. Castle guards, along with a carriage, were sent to escort the royal family safely through the city. Any moment now the gates to the Keep would open to allow Rhaegar's future wife through, that is if things turned out well.

"Nervous?" Arthur smiled from beside Rhaegar.

"Possibly." It wasn't everyday that a man met the woman he was intended to marry after all. Although nothing was set in stone yet, Rhaegar knew his father had already made up his mind. He was to marry the Princess of Dorne, this meeting would make the arrangement official.

A shout rang out from atop the wall and the gates began to open. The carriage moved slowly through the gates and stopped before the steps. The first to exit the carriage was a young man of medium height with olive skin and black hair. He was wearing a yellow knee-length robe with matching pants and an orange tunic that peeked out of the lapels of his robe. His posture was straight and strong, and his black eyes held a sense of danger. He turned to assist a woman out of the carriage next, she wore a long, orange silk gown and had the same skin and hair as the man standing next to her. A golden crown rested atop her head, revealing her to be the queen. He accompanied a young woman next, with fare skin and dark hair, she appeared to have the same eyes as the man standing next to him. Rhaegar mused that it could have been non other than his friend's little sister, Lady Ashara. A young, slender woman was the last to exit the carriage. Her red, flowing dress complemented her olive skin and black glossy hair. Princes Elia, my future wife. She was pretty, if not a little pale, and she looked exhausted as she clutched to her lady, using her like an anchor. She was no doubt tired from her long journey, some rest should do her good.

"Welcome to the Dragonlands," Rhaegar announced as he descended the stairs. "I am Prince Rhaegar. 'Tis an honor to finally meet you Queen Martell," he bowed gracefully before her.

"Likewise Prince Rhaegar," the Queen spoke in a heavy accent. "This is my son Prince Oberyn," she gestured to the young man on her right. Rhaegar bowed slightly in his direction, but the prince did not return the gesture, instead Oberyn studied him with hard, skeptical eyes. "And this is my daughter, Princess Elia."

"'Tis an honor to meet you as well, Princess." Rhaegar bowed over her extended hand and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"The honor is all mine," her eyes shimmered like black diamonds as they beheld his and she gave a small curtsy.

"And this is the Lady Ashara of house Dayne, one of my daughter's ladies." The queen announced, referring to the young woman standing next to Princess Elia, confirming Rhaegar's previous assumption. Rhaegar planted a kiss to her hand as well before returning his attention to the queen.

"I am afraid my father is unable to greet you at this time and sends his apologies, however he plans to make up for it by inviting you all to a private dinner this evening."

"That would be most gracious of him, I accept his invitation." The queen replied as Rhaegar escorted her up the steps.

"We have had rooms prepared for you, I am sure you will find them to your liking."

"We would be most grateful to see them, Prince Rhaegar," said the queen as he led them all inside. "It has been quite a long journey, we could all use a bit of rest."

"Of course, please allow me to escort you." He turned and addressed Arthur, "I will allow you some time to yourself Ser Arthur, so you may spend it getting reacquainted with your sister." Arthur bowed in response, a silent thank you, and was quickly enveloped in his sister's embrace before Rhaegar had the chance to lead the Martell's to their rooms.

 

********************

 

"I was hoping to be able to discuss matters with the King." The Queen's voice was crisp and sharp while she slowly sipped her wine. She was clearly irritated, and had every right to be. They had all been sitting around for near an hour waiting for the king to arrive so they could proceed with dinner.

The Martell party spent most of the day resting in their quarters before joining him for dinner. They were gathered in the large dinning hall, sitting at a long, oak table that nearly stretched the length of the room. Queen Martell sat across from Rhaegar with her son, Prince Oberyn, at her left and Princess Elia was seated next to him. Viserys sat next to his brother, swinging his legs in boredom. The seat on Rhaegar's other side, the head of the table where his father should be, remained empty. Lady Ashara was invited to join them, but opted to spend dinner with her brother, Arthur. A few of the queen's guards stood against the wall behind the Martell family, all armed and silent.

"My apologies, your grace. My father got caught up with some business, he should be here shortly," at least Rhaegar hoped he would be. It was just like his father to make the Martell's, whom he deemed beneath him, to wait for his arrival. Their guests haven't been there a full day and already they were giving them a bad impression.

"It is rude to keep guests waiting like this," said Prince Oberyn as he drummed his fingers on the table. The candle light from the table illuminated his dark eyes, reflecting his quiet rage. "Do you treat all your guest like this I wonder?"

"Oberyn," Princess Elia spoke, chiding her brother in a soft voice. She glanced over at Rhaegar for a brief moment, "I'm sure what ever has delayed King Aerys was of great importance, else he wouldn't have kept us waiting so long."

The princess looked lovely tonight. She wore an orange dress, the color of sunset. The silk pulled tight across her chest and hugged her curves wonderfully. She looked like a queen, Rhaegar couldn't help but think she would fit the part perfectly. She still looked tired, although she managed to hide it well, but Rhaegar recognized the look in her eyes. It was something he had seen in himself a time or two after a sleepless night spent agonizing over the future of his kingdom. He had hoped a day of rest would help, but perhaps her quarters weren't suitable for her. Rhaegar made a mental note to check and see if his guests needs were being met.

"Perhaps we should start dinner without him," huffed Oberyn in an aggravated tone.

"It would be rude of us to start without the King" the Queen scolded her son. "It would also show bad manners on our part."

 _It also shows bad manners to keep your guests waiting for an eternity_ , Rhaegar thought to himself. His patience with his father was starting to wear thin. Perhaps the dornish prince was right, maybe they should start dinner without the king. He has kept them waiting for near an hour, it was possible he may not show at all. If that were the case, they would be sitting there all night.

"Prince Oberyn may be right, I am sure my father won't mind if we start without him after waiting so long." _If he is angered, then I shall bare the blame_.

Before Rhaegar could send for the first course, the door opened announcing the king's arrival. Rhaegar was both relieved and irritated at the site of his father walking through the door and taking his seat at the head of the table. His Kingsguard followed behind him as well as a servant girl whom settled herself in the far corner of the room. It took Rhaegar a moment to realize the girl was Princess Lyanna wearing a servants dress. Her eyes were like two chips of ice staring at him, cold and furious. Rhaegar was hoping to keep her presences there a secret from the Martell's. He should have seen this coming, it was no doubt part of his father's plan to bring humiliation upon her.

"Wine," the king demanded as he held his goblet up and Lyanna reluctantly marched across the room to fulfill his request. His father flashed her a cocky smile as she filled his cup. _This dinner is going to be a disaster, I can already feel it._ To Rhaegar's relief, the Martell's didn't seem to recognize Lyanna, which wasn't all that surprising since their kingdoms were on opposite ends of Westeros.

"We have been waiting patiently for your arrival, Your Grace." Rhaegar tried to keep the irritation he felt from reaching his voice.

"And I am here," the king took a sip of wine, oblivious to the stares given to him by their guests. His appearance would be shocking to a stranger; his hair was uncombed, his eyes dull and sunk in, and his fingernails were long and curved around his goblet.

"Send for the first course girl," the king commanded of Lyanna. Relief washed over Rhaegar as she silently obeyed and left the room, but not before sending a vicious look in his direction.

"Will Lyanna be joining us for dinner?" Viserys asked Rhaegar quietly. He had bonded with Lyanna over the course of the week and Rhaegar had hoped he would not bring her up in front of their guests, but he could not fault him. He was too young to understand how delicate the situation was.

"No," he whispered softly so only his brother would hear. "And it would be best not to mention her around our guests." Rhaegar could tell he didn't understand, but Viserys did not press the issue any farther. The Martell's mustn't know about Lyanna. They have already received a bad impression of his family, he could not risk them finding out that they had the Princess of Winter serving them hand and foot.

"How are things managing here in the Dragonlands?" the queen asked King Aerys politely, trying to strike up conversation.

"Fine," he answered blandly while taking another sip of his wine, not looking in her direction.

"These past few months have been peaceful, Your Majesty," Rhaegar answered for him. "How have matters been with your own kingdom?"

"I am glad to report things have been peaceful for us as well," she replied kindly as the first course arrived, a honeyed onion and bacon tart with stalks of asparagus.

Lyanna returned along with dinner and took up her original position in the corner, his father must have schooled her on what to do. Her servants garb, no doubt his father's doing as well, was a vermillion colored dress that tied around her neck and hung loosely down her body, leaving most of her back exposed. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, as if she hastily put it up, knowing her she probably did. Regardless of her appearance, she looked beautiful. Rhaegar couldn't help but marvel at how she had the ability to look lovely no matter what she wore.

The king made them all wait as one of the Kingsguard took the first bite to test the food, then made them all wait even longer to make sure it wasn't poisoned, ensuring that their food was cold before they even had the chance to touch it. His paranoia was growing, interfering with his appetite and his health. Rhaegar had not failed to notice how thin and fragile his father had grown over the past year.

"Are you blind girl?" the king called out abruptly in a coarse manner. "Can you not see that my guests need more wine?"

With an annoyed look on her face, Lyanna picked up a decanter of wine and moved to refill everyone's glass. Prince Oberyn's eyes ogled certain parts of her body as she leaned over to fill his glass. It shouldn't have bothered Rhaegar, but it did. _It's only because I'm responsible for her,_ he tried to tell himself, but a deeper part of him knew that wasn't entirely the case. Lyanna moved on to fill Princess Elia's glass, but as she tried to fill it, it tipped over, spilling wine over her plate and across the table.

"I am so sorry," Lyanna quickly apologized and grabbed a napkin to clean up the mess.

"Are you completely incompetent girl?" the king bellowed at her in anger. "I should have you wiped---"

"'Tis alright, Your Grace," the princess spoke up swiftly. "It was truly an accident, no harm was done."

"I can not let the matter go unpunished, Ser Jonothor!" The guard stepped forward at the king's summons. "Punish her for me."

The Kingsguard strode across the room and back-handed Lyanna across the cheek. Rhaegar clenched his fists under the table, fighting hard to resist the urge to jump out of his chair. He wanted to interfere, to save Lyanna and put an end to his father's charade, but he didn't dare do so in front of the Martell's. It would raise to many suspicions and possibly give Lyanna's identity away. Lyanna stood defiant with a hand to her cheek, and turned her hurtful eyes toward Rhaegar, expecting him to do something. But he cast his eyes down and away from her own, unable to hold her gaze any longer. He felt like a coward.

"Get her out of my sight," the king grumbled.

Ser Jonothor grabbed Lyanna by the arm roughly, half dragging her out of the room, but not before she managed to send Rhaegar a look so scornful he might have burst into flames, if not for his dragon blood. It was for her own good, he kept telling himself. By not protecting her now, he was protecting her long term. Surely she would understand, wouldn't she? The king grunted his approval and continued to eat in oblivious silence. The Martell's didn't look to pleased, especially the queen. She would be the one making any final decisions regarding a betrothal, and she was the one that Rhaegar needed to convince. The second course arrived shortly after and everyone chose to quickly forgot about the matter.

The Queen of Dorne turned and addressed the king politely, "I would like to discuss the joining our houses, since that is the primary reason for our visit."

"Your daughter will marry my son Rhaegar," the king insisted coldly, not once looking in her direction.

"That sounded more like a command than it did and agreement." Said Prince Oberyn as he regarded King Aerys with his hard eyes.

His father didn't appreciate the comment and turned his attention to the dornish prince. "The sun should consider it an honor to wed the dragon. We are descendants of Old Valyria, making my bloodline is far older and purer than your own."

The dornish prince stood abruptly, seething in anger. Ser Oswell, stepped forward and unsheathed his sword, ready to defend the king. The queen's guards mirrored his movements and stepped closer to the royal family. Viserys jumped in his seat, startled by the sudden turn of events and Rhaegar gave his hand a small squeeze to help reassure him.

"Are you threatening me boy?" A wildness shimmered in the king's violet eyes, bringing them to life. This dinner was a bad idea.

"Of course not!" the queen spoke up suddenly and rose slowly to her feet to address her son. "Sit down Oberyn."

"This King is insulting and disrespectful!" He regarded his mother and continued to stand his ground.

"It is you who is being disrespectful, to behave so abhorrently before our host. Now I said sit down!" Rhaegar could feel the heat of Oberyn's fury drift across the table, but the prince obliged his mother, begrudgingly.

The queen motioned her guards to stand down and took her seat, Ser Oswell followed suit after a discrete nod from Rhaegar, although it did not remove any of the tension built up in the room. This queen was smart, Rhaegar mused, she seemed to understand the game they were playing. Rhaegar could sympathize with the prince and understood his anger, his father had been disrespectful toward his family since the moment of their arrival, with no reason to be. The king was a prideful and arrogant man, his mental instability only made things worse.

The king rose from the table and addressed the queen directly, "I am the king here and I refuse to be disrespected in my own home, by people I have graciously invited no less. I expect you to keep that boy of yours in line, another outburst from him and there will be repercussions."

Rhaegar exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding when his father stormed out of the room, Ser Oswell followed behind him. Rhaegar looked across the table to find Prince Oberyn's rage-full eyes staring back at him. The queen's eyes were less angry and more skeptical. He could tell she was having doubts about this arrangement. He didn't blame her if she did not want to tie her daughter to a realm ruled by a cruel, unstable man. Princess Elia remained quiet throughout this whole ordeal. She seemed to know her place, better than her brother. Or mayhap she was aware how dangerous the king can be.

"I apologize for my father, he as been rather ill lately."

"Don't insult us by making such poor excuses," the prince huffed out, his voice filled with hostility. "I will not tolerate my family receiving such behavior as today."

"Oberyn," Princess Elia laid a hand upon her brother's shoulder, "it would not be right to hold Prince Rhaegar responsible for the king's actions."

"Perhaps we should retire, I have endured enough for one night," the queen rose from her chair and addressed the table. "We can discuss matters at another time."

"Perhaps you are right," Rhaegar stood and accompanied his guests out of the room. "I'm afraid we started out on the wrong foot. Tomorrow is a new day, perhaps we can make amends and start over."

"We shall see," was the queen's only response as she led her family back to their chambers.

Rhaegar heaved a huge sigh as he watched them leave. He needed this alliance with Dorne if he wanted to save his kingdom from his father. He had carefully considered the idea of overthrowing his father's rule, an act of treason that would cost him his head if caught. Which was why he needed the Martell's on his side, if things turned ugly and his father managed to rally men to his cause, then Rhaegar would need an army of his own, a dornish army. But after tonight's events, he would need to do some major damage control if he was to salvage any alliance with the Martell's of Dorne.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to update again so soon, but I finished this chapter quicker than I anticipated. I hope you guys enjoy it and that it meets everyone's expectations.

Dinner arrived at her room, like it did most nights, but Lyanna didn't have much of an appetite. After hastily being escorted to her room, more like dragged, she found herself pacing the floor to vent out the anger built up within her. She slowly rubbed her cheek with her hand, it still stung from the blow she received earlier. She had never been stuck before in all her life, not by anyone. _How could he just sit there and do nothing? Some friendship this was turning out to be._

She was starting to see some good in Rhaegar. He saved her from the kings antics and cruel punishment. He kept her from living a life in the dungeons, although in a rather unorthodox way. He promised to protect her, and yet he did nothing to help her earlier when she needed him. He just sat there and watched. She felt like a fool for ever believing the prince and his empty promises. Her pacing was interrupted by a knock at her door and she impatiently growled out for her visitor to enter. Prince Rhaegar cautiously stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, he was the last person she wanted to see.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Now you're suddenly concerned for me?" The wolf in her was hostile and aggressive, poised and ready to attack.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something. I should have stopped my father as soon as I saw you enter the room, but I was afraid to act."

"What were you afraid of? That your father would of struck you too?" Lyanna crossed her arms over her chest, her anger fuming. "I'm sure you would have been able to endure it."

"The Martell's didn't know who you were," he tried to plead with her, moving so he was closer to her. "I was only trying to keep it that way. I don't know what my father had planed, I suppose he wanted to disgrace you in front of our guests. Only he didn't consider the fact that it wouldn't work if they didn't know who you were. That's why I didn't want to risk exposing you."

"I am somewhat glad that they didn't know, tonight would have been completely humiliating other wise."

"And that is the last thing I want for you, I was only trying to protect you." His voice was soft and he seemed sincere, but Lyanna wasn't convinced.

"By letting him hit me?"

Rhaegar closed the distance between them and stood within arms reach of her. "A decision I regret tremendously. I should never have allowed him to hurt you." He reached out his hand, brushing his fingers over her bruised cheek.

Lyanna turned her face away and out of his reach. "But you did," her words were cold and filled with more pain than she anticipated. "I thought we were becoming friends."

"We are," his voice seemed to echo the emotions she felt. "It wont happen again, I promise you that."

Lyanna shook her head in disbelief, suddenly feeling very drained and weary. "I'm tired of listening to your promises." She walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness of the night. "I'm tired of being a prisoner in this castle."

"You are not a prisoner here," he tried to persuade her, but that only enraged Lyanna all over again. "You are my gue---"

"How can you say that to me?" She quickly turned around to face him, nearly shouting. "Look around you, look at where I am! I am trapped in a foreign kingdom, taken from my home and my family. I am not allowed to go beyond the castle walls and I have no clue as to when I will get to go home, if I ever will. Is that how you treat all your guests?"

Rhaegar had no words for her. He stood in the middle of the room, staring at nothing in particular. Lyanna heaved a sigh of frustration and plopped down on her bed. She was tired of arguing and was ready to end this conversation, to put an end to this day altogether. Rhaegar slowly crossed the room and sat down next to her, keeping some distance between them. Lyanna didn't acknowledge his presence as he did so.

He didn't say anything and leaned over with his forearms on his knees, staring at the floor. The sound of silence filled the room, and after what felt like an eternity, Rhaegar looked over at her and finally spoke. "You want to go home?"

Of course she wanted to go home, what kind of question was that? But Lyanna didn't voice her thoughts and only nodded her head in response.

He sighed and looked back down to the floor. "My father will never willingly let you go." Lyanna had already guessed that, which was why she held no hope of ever leaving. "However..... I might be able to find a way to elude my father and take you home without his knowledge."

Lyanna didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to bombard him with questions about when she could leave, another part wanted hug him and thank him profusely. And yet another small part of her was begging her not to get her hopes up.

"The king would be furious." _He would know you helped me,_ but she left that part go unsaid between them.

Rhaegar nodded absentmindedly, looking across the room. "I'll deal with it. But you shouldn't be held here against your will. If it's your wish to go home, I will find a way to get you there."

"Thank you." She reached across and took his hand in hers, squeezing it in gratitude.

He looked at her with soft eyes, "For what it's worth, I truly am sorry, about everything."

"I know." It was hard to resist those indigo eyes, especially now when they were filled with such sorrow and remorse. She had to force herself to look away and found herself focusing on their joined hands. He shifted his fingers to interlace them with her own. His hand was warm and rough, and she noted how perfectly her hand fit with in his. He was staring at her when she brought her gaze back up to his face, those indigo orbs gazed upon her with such intensity it caused Lyanna's heart to thunder in her chest . His eyes shifted to her lips and for a moment Lyanna couldn't breathe. But the moment passed, quicker than she wanted it too, when he tightened his grip on hers before letting go, leaving her hand feeling cold and empty.

Averting his eyes, he rose from the bed, "It's late, we can discuss this in further detail tomorrow. Goodnight, Lyanna."

She mumbled a 'goodnight' in return as he left the room.

She could go home, see her father and brothers again. She had missed them so much it was a wonder her heart wasn't shattered at their absence. Lyanna knew she should be happy at the prospect of reuniting with her family. So why did she feel so dejected? Hugging herself, Lyanna walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the darkened sea. A crescent moon was peaking behind a few lingering clouds and Lyanna studied the stars until she found the ice dragon, its tail pointing northward toward home. Would leaving make tensions between their kingdoms grow worse? It was a thought she couldn't get out of her head. She never had any problems disregarding her duties in the past, but now she was having trouble ignoring them all together. Her people needed some kind of peaceful standing with the Dragonlands, whether as allies or mutual neighbors. But would they be able to reach an understanding with one another if she didn't remain there to build one? She was having a difficult time imagining a scenario in which they would.

She had been around King Aerys enough to know he would not take her disappearance well. He might even lash out at the North, taking his fury out on her people. In fact the more Lyanna thought about it, the more likely it seemed. The thought of Rhaegar baring the blamed for her leaving didn't settle too well with her either. She may not have been too fond of him in the beginning, but she had come to realize he wasn't as much of a monster as she originally thought, not like his father. _He failed to help you,_ she tried to tell herself, _he flat out refused._ But he was kind to her, if not a bit arrogant at times, and he honestly tried to keep her safe, even though he failed in every attempt. She even understood why he took her away, he was only trying to do what he thought was best for his people, and hers in turn. Lyanna found that she didn't want him to face the king's wrath, he didn't deserve the man's cruelty. She looked down at her hand, she can still feel his fingers laced with hers. He was going to kiss her, she was quite sure of it. What frightened her most was that she probably would have let him. A chill ran through her and she walked back inside, pushing the thought from her head.

Logically speaking, Lyanna knew she should stay in the Dragonlands and fulfill her duty. But her mind kept arguing with her, trying to convince her otherwise. _You would be safer at home,_ it kept trying to tell her, _where your family is waiting for you to return._ They must be sick with worry for her and she was anxious to let them know that she was alright. King Aerys was unpredictable and intent on making her suffer, either physically or emotionally. It wasn't safe for her to remain there and Prince Rhaegar was having a difficult time protecting her from his father. Unsure what she should do, Lyanna retired for the night, perhaps a nights sleep will help clear her thoughts.

 

********************

 

A castle guard was positioned outside her door the next morning, she wasn't sure if it was Rhaegar's doing or the king's and hoped it was the former.

"Do you know if Prince Rhaegar is in his chambers?"

"I don't believe so, Princess."

"If you happen to see him, could you tell him I would like to speak with him."

"I will, Princess."

Lyanna thanked him and continued on her way. The sun was mostly hidden behind thick clouds, cooling what could have been a hot day. Lyanna made her way to the godswood, a stroll sounded nice and see wanted to pray to the old gods. She hoped they would provide her some clarity about the decision she had made. Kneeling under the imposter tree, she silently mumbled her prayers into the breeze. She was so lost in her thoughts that Lyanna didn't notice she was being watched.

"A Northerner in the Dragonlands, how unusual." Startled Lyanna stood up and quickly turned around to face the intruder, finding the Dornish prince. She didn't know whether she should leave or stay and chance a talk with him. Would he recognize her from the night before? She didn't see a flare of recognition in his eyes that said he did, which wasn't all that surprising actually. After all, its not like he paid much attention to her face.

"I assume you are from the North? I'm not aware of many southroners who keep to the old gods." He strolled casually closer, making the decision for her.

"I am." There was no use in lying about it, he would know it to be true the moment she opened her mouth and unleased her northern accent.

"I didn't expect to find to many of your kind here, not with the blood feud between your kingdoms and all." He produced a smile that was both cunning and alluring, one she figured he had practiced on many others before. "So what would a beautiful Northern girl be doing here I wonder? Are you a traitor? Have you turned into a dragonling?"

Anger flared though her chest at his accusations, "No! Of course not!" She immediately regretted her outburst, cursing her wolfs blood. Her impulsive answer only seemed to peak his interest all the more.

He continued to smile at her as if it were some type of game they were playing. "A spy perhaps? Are you here to steal secrets?"

"If I was, would you expose me?" Lyanna said a bit defiantly with her chin held high, not looking away from him, causing his smile to broaden.

"That would depend I suppose." His smile turned seductive and Lyanna didn't need to guess what he was thinking. "But a spy you are not, for a true spy would not admit it. So that leaves me to wonder what you're true purpose is here? And at the Red Keep of all places. I don't suppose you have a name?"

"My business is my own and none of your concern." she said firmly, hoping it would end his interrogation. He was asking to many questions, ones she wasn't sure how to answer. She also wanted to get away before he had the chance to remember her face.

"Of course, my lady, I sincerely apologize." He placed a hand to his chest and looked as if he was ashamed for prying, but his dark eyes remained playful. He wasn't too regretful.

"If you would excused me, your grace, I must take my leave." Lyanna dipped into a small curtsy and scurried away before he could protest.

"Until we meet again, my lady," he called out to her from behind. She hoped they wouldn't.

She hurriedly made her way to her room before she encountered any more of the Martell party. Rhaegar seemed adamant in keeping her identity a mystery, claiming it was for her own protection. But she had a suspicion there was more to it than that. Either way, she wasn't to thrilled at the idea of them finding out the truth, she wasn't ready to face that particular humiliation. It might be best if she remained in her room for a day or two, at least until she had a chance to speak with Rhaegar about the matter. Just as she was about to reach her door, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Lyanna." Her heart skipped a little at the sound, knowing it to be Rhaegar before she even turned around.

As he neared closer from down the hall, she spoke up, "I was wanting to speak with you."

"So I heard, I am available now if you'd like. We can discuss matters in my solar." She nodded her consent, the sooner they discussed things the better.

He led her inside his chambers, through the sitting area, and into his study. She had never been in that part of his rooms before, it some how felt more intimate there. His bedroom may have been where he slept, but this was the room he clearly lived in. A comfortable looking sofa sat on one side of the room and a fireplace was stationed on the opposite. Bookshelves could be found along every wall, all of them filled with an array of different books. A beautiful mahogany desk was the focal point of the room, positioned in front of a widow with a lovely view of the gardens below. His desk was littered with books, parchment, and rolled up scrolls. She had always pictured the prince as a clean and tidy person, but seeing his desk in such disarray made him seem more normal.

"Viserys is quite worried for you, I told him I would pass his concerns on to you." Rhaegar told her as he closed the door behind him.

That brought a true smile to Lyanna's lips, "I will make sure to pay him a visit, let him see for himself that I'm alright."

"Have a seat," he offered her. Lyanna complied, choosing to sit in one of the chairs before his desk. He began to rearrange some of the clutter upon it, addressing her as he did so. "I thought about this all night and I believe I can smuggle you out of the castle through----"

"Actually, "Lyanna interrupted before he could finish. "I have given this a lot of thought myself."

"Alright." He stopped what he was doing and sat down in his chair, giving her his full attention.

"I have thought on this and prayed on this and I have come to the conclusion that I should stay."

He looked relieved at her words and smiled at her, "I was hoping you would change your mind."

"Yes, well, I have a duty to perform here. Leaving now would be the selfish way out, besides I don't want to risk your father's retaliation." She looked him in his eyes, "And I don't want you to face it either."

His smile turned into a smirk as he teased her, "Worried about me are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Hardly." But she couldn't stop herself from returning his smile. But her smile soon faded as she spoke to him in a more serious tone. "I still haven't forgiven you for last night."

His smile faltered and he nodded, as if expecting her words. "How can I make amends for it? What can I do to earn your trust?"

Lyanna had given this a lot of thought as well. "Allow me to write to my family."

Rhaegar studied her for a moment before shaking his head, "I'm not sure if that's possible."

Lyanna wasn't about to take no for an answer. "You want to make it up to me? Then grant me this small request. I know my father and brothers are worried sick over me, allow me to tell them that I'm alright and put any of their fears to rest. One letter, that is all I ask."

Rhaegar leaned over his desk, silently contemplating her request. "If you write a letter, I will see that it gets delivered."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

He returned it, "If it helps get me back into your good graces, then it is something that I simply can not deny. Now, we have one more issue that needs to be discussed, it regards the Martell's."

Lyanna had hoped they would discuss this matter sooner rather than later. "I have already encountered one of them today, the prince. He was curious to know why a Northerner would be here in enemy territory."

"What did you tell him?" Rhaegar seemed a bit anxious at her answer.

"To mind is own business, but that excuse won't work forever."

Rhaegar released a long breath as he stood up and looked out the window. "I was hoping you wouldn't have any trouble with them until I had a chance to figure things out."

"We should just tell them the truth, I may suffer a little embarrassment at first, but I'll quickly get over it."

"It's not that simple anymore." He turned around to face her, a bit of anger sparkled in his eyes. "My father made sure to ruin that by parading you in front of them as his personal slave."

Lyanna bit her lip considering his words, the matter seemed pretty simple to her.

Sensing her confusion, the prince walked around the desk and leaned upon it, facing her. "My father wishes for me to marry the Princess of Dorne, and truth be told, I could use their alliance for reasons I can not speak of."

"Oh." She felt a little pang in her chest at his admission, a feeling she didn't quite understand. That must of been why he pulled away from her last night, she mused, his sights were set on another.

"If they knew that the Northern princess were here, being treated as you are---"

"It could ruin your chances at an alliance," she finished for him.

"Yes. So far my father hasn't given them any reason to agree to this union. If they were to find out about you now, I may lose any hope of gaining their trust."

Lyanna silently nodded, she understood the predicament he was in now. "So what do you plan to do?"

"I just need a little time to secure this alliance with them. All I ask of you is to stay out of sight until I've had time to do so."

"You want me to stay confined to my room?" she said a bit heatedly.

"No, you can do whatever you wish, so long as you lay low and avoid the Martell's as much as possible." His bright indigo eyes were pleading with her, they were impossible to say no to.

"I suppose I can try to help you. But you have to help me too!" She demanded in a strong voice. "If your father tries something again, you will not sit aside and doing nothing!"

"Never, I swear it."

"Alright," She sighed, she wasn't to thrilled about the prospect of helping him secure a marriage to another woman, but helping one another is what friends did. "I will do what you ask."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"I suppose, for now." It filled her with a small amount of satisfaction to see him so relieved and happy, grinning at her with a smile that stretched from ear to ear, and knowing she was the cause behind it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little look at what is going on in other parts of Westeros. Enjoy!

Catelyn sat in a chair close to the window and worked on her needlepoint. She leaned back and admired her work, a silver trout stitched onto a blue handkerchief. She had plans to give it to her father on his next nameday. While working, she daydreamed about sewing something for her own husband one day, only it would be wolves instead of fish. The thought of her betrothed brought a smile to her lips. She had only met him a few times before, back when their betrothal was solidified nearly two years ago, but she could still recall his face. His hair was dark and wind swept, she had imagined running her fingers through it so many times. When he flashed her that smile of his, so roguish and masculine, it almost made her swoon. And those eyes, a dark, smoky gray, she could get lost in them forever. The mere thought of him caused her heart to flutter in her chest. He was such a handsome man, and he was to be hers.

"What are you smiling about?" her sister, Lysa, asked from beside her. Lysa was working on her own project, but her stitches weren't nearly as straight as Catelyn's.

"Nothing," she replied, but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Your thinking about your betrothed." Lysa said it flatly as if annoyed. "Your always thinking about him."

"Well, if you had seen him, you would understand." Catelyn continued to smile and began placing red stitching along the border of the handkerchief.

"But I didn't, father made me stay behind while you got to journey north and experience new places." Lysa seemed a bit irritated and she sent her a jealous look.

"I tried to convince father to bring you along, you know that."

"I know," Lysa let out a heavy sigh while she studied her stitches.

"When I'm married, I will ask father to allow you to come visit me at Winterfell, once I'm settled of course." Catelyn suggested, trying to brighten her sister's mood.

"He'll say no."

"Then I will get Prince Brandon to extend the invitation himself. It would be rude of father to refuse him."

"I suppose it would be." Lysa smiled and continued her work, content with that answer. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, until Lysa sat her work aside and turned to Catelyn. "Are you nervous at all?"

"About getting married? No, what is there to be nervous about?" She was ready to be a wife. Her wedding day was rapidly approaching, it wouldn't be long until her dashing prince rode for her. They would be married in the sept, declaring their lives to one another before the eyes of the gods. Then he would sweep her off to his castle in the North were they would live out the rest of their days.

"You don't know him that well, for one. And you will have to leave home to live amongst strangers, it sounds lonely to me." Lysa expressed to her, truly concerned.

Catelyn sat her sewing aside and gave her sister her full attention. "I will have my husband to keep me company, and you to visit me. And I'm sure I will make a few friends once I'm there. Plus I will have a whole castle to help run and keep me busy." _And if the gods are gracious, a few children too._

"You are more brave than I am, Cat. I don't know if I could handle such a change."

"You can Lysa." She leaned over and placed a loving hand on her sister's knee. "Besides, you won't have to worry about it until father finds you a match, you still have a few years yet."

Finished with her needle work for the day, Catelyn decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in her room until dinner. But something she heard while passing by her father's study caused her to pause.

"So its true then, the rumors we've heard regarding the Northern princess." The voice belonged to that of her father. The door wasn't shut all the way, leaving a small crack for eavesdropping. Her curiosity peaked, Catelyn silently crept closer to the door in order to better hear into the next room.

"It appears so, your grace." Maester Vyman's voice answered her father.

"Taken by the Targaryen's." The gruff voice of her uncle Bryden.

Oh no! Catelyn thought suddenly. Her heart went out to Brandon, he must be worried with fright for his sister. She knew about the bad blood between the Stark's and the Targaryen's, it was common knowledge known to many. Would there be more war? The two families have been feuding for years, but this could send them into all out war with one another. She could picture Brandon mounted atop a strong stallion, marching south to reclaim his sister with an army at his back, while she remained behind waiting for his return. Her heart sank in her chest, many men didn't return from war and she was suddenly fearful that Brandon could be one of them.

"What does the North plan to do?" her Uncle Bryden's voice again.

"No word has been heard as of yet." Maester Vyman answered.

"Surely the Stark's are planning something, they wouldn't leave the poor girl in enemy hands." Her uncle's loud voice filled the room.

"If they are, they have yet to reveal anything." Maester Vyman's soft voice again.

"Do you still plan to go through with this betrothal?" Uncle Bryden, Catelyn assumed he was addressing her father. "Is it wise to send little Cat into such danger?"

Catelyn held her breath, waiting for an answer.

"I would be going against my word if I refused now." Her father's voice finally broke the silence.

"Family comes before duty or honor! You shouldn't gamble Cat's life, not with the North on the verge of another war!" her uncle bellowed.

"The North as always been on the verge of war, yet I still agreed to this betrothal." Her father argued with him.

But her uncle apparently wasn't giving up. "War is more emanate now, surely you can see that. I say you end this betrothal, postpone it at the very least!"

 _No!_ Catelyn almost cried out, but she clamped her mouth shut tightly, holding in any sound that wished to escape her. Her father couldn't end her betrothal, he just couldn't! She was meant to marry Prince Brandon and had already pictured their life together. He would be king one day and she would help rule the North by his side, as his queen. The gods would bless them with many children, Catelyn would give her husband strong princes and beautiful princesses. Now it seemed as if that future was starting to slip away from her.

"I will have to think on it." Her father's only reply.

Catelyn hurried to her room, unwilling to hear anymore and nearly on the brink of tears. That night, as the castle slept, she crept into her sister's room and told her everything she had heard. Unloading all her troubles and fears about her betrothed and their future together, while sobbing uncontrollably.

 

********************

 

Days went by and still Catelyn heard no word of her father's decision, but she held out hope that no news was good news. To her it meant that her father was still thinking about his options and figuring out what to do. Every morning Catelyn visited the sept to pray to the seven that her father will honor the pact he made with the Stark's. Every evening she repeated her routine, hoping the gods would hear her plea and answer her prayers. She thought about talking to her father, maybe if he knew how she truly felt, he wouldn't break her betrothal. But that would require her to admit to eavesdropping on her father's private affairs, an act she was partly ashamed of. Catelyn strove to be the perfect daughter, disappointing her father was not something she was used to doing.

"Cat," Lysa cautiously entered her bedroom without knocking. "Petyr and I were going to take a walk down by the river, we were wondering if you would care to join us?"

"No thank you, Lysa." Catelyn forced a small smile, she wanted to remain in her room, curled up in a chair next to the window.

Lysa let out an irritated sigh, "Your coming with us, I'm not taking no for an answer." She marched across the room and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and out of her chair. "You need to focus on something other than your betrothal, and the fresh air will do you good." Catelyn silently complied, allowing her sister to pull her along. Maybe her sister was right, perhaps she could use a little distraction. Constantly dwelling on the matter wasn't going to help the situation any, the decision was entirely up to her father.

The air was warm and clouds gathered in the distance, a storm would surely roll through later that night. Catelyn walked arm in arm with her sister while Petyr matched her step for step on her other side. Edmure chose to tag along, running ahead of them and swinging his wooden sword at the reeds along the river. Lysa chatted lightly as they walked, and Petyr kept sending her hungry glances, ones that made Catelyn uncomfortable. She had hoped a walk would help get her mind off her betrothed, but everything around her made her think of him. His eyes matched the color of the storm clouds brewing in the distance. He was strong, as strong and fierce as the river that roared beside her. And his spirit was like the wind that caressed her face, free and unrestrained.

"You should forget about him Cat." The sudden announcement from Petyr jarred Catelyn from her thoughts. She turned to Lysa, hurt that her sister would betray her in such a way.

"You told him?" Catelyn demanded to know, her voice pitched in anger. "I told you everything in confidence, you promised you wouldn't say anything! Who else have you told?"

"No one, just Petyr." Lysa insisted, trying to calm her. "And Petyr isn't going to tell anyone."

"I think it would be best if your father called off the betrothal. It's too dangerous to get mixed up with the Stark's, especially now." Petyr cut in.

"And what would you know about the Stark's?" Catelyn snapped at him.

"Cat!" Lysa tried scolding her, "Don't address Petyr like that! He is only expressing his concern for you, neither of us want you to be put in harms way. You would be safer marrying someone else."

 _They must have planned this_ , Catelyn thought as she walked on ahead of them, not wanting to hear more of what they had to say. But they followed her, continuing their argument as they did.

"Your sister is right Cat, you should marry someone else. Someone worthy of you!" Petyr called out behind her.

"Brandon is worthy of me!" Catelyn cried over her shoulder as she continued to march through the grass. "He is strong, and brave, and honorable."

"He's a scoundrel!" Petyr accused hatefully. "He's a drunk and a womanizer, you deserve far better."

Catelyn refused to believe him, her Brandon wasn't any of those things. In fact, Petyr had never met him, so how would he know anything about him? _He is just jealous_ , Catelyn thought quietly. She wasn't blind when it came to Petyr's affections for her. She noticed they way he would look at her, how he admired her from a far. He was in love with her, although he never said the words out loud. Petyr was a little boy from the fingers, the son of a small lord with hardly any standing. He should know that he stood no chance with her, but that didn't seem to dissuade him. He still stared at her with longing and dared to smile affectionately at her. Catelyn didn't reciprocate his feelings and she did all she could to discourage them, but none of it seemed to work.

"Do neither of you care for my happiness?" Catelyn suddenly stopped and turned around to address them.

"Of course we do!" Lysa insisted. "But we also care for your safety."

"I'm positive Prince Brandon can protect me. I will be safe in the North with the Stark's, with my husband." Catelyn pushed passed them and headed back to the castle, calling out to Edmure as she did. "Come along now Edmure, we must return and get cleaned up before dinner."

She was practically fuming as she stomped back to the castle, furious at Petyr's accusations and Lysa's betrayal. Petyr's opinions were biased, he was in love with her and would be unhappy about her marrying anyone that wasn't him. But she could never be with him or return his feelings, she loved him like a brother, he was practically family. Besides, she was a princess and he was no one, she could never marry him even if she wanted too, surely he had to know that. Lysa disappointed her the most, they were sisters, she was supposed to be on her side. Lysa knew how much Brandon meant to her, how much she loved him, and how happy they would be together. The fact that she sided with Petyr and suggested that she marry another filled her with anger, she never felt more betrayed.

If the gods were good, and she prayed that they were, they would answer her prayers, she would be married to the prince of her dreams in just a few short moons turns. And she would be happy until the end of her days.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunlight gleamed off Arthur's blade as he brought his sword down so swiftly, Rhaegar almost didn't have time to counter it. CLANG! The sound of their swords clashing together echoed through the training yard. Arthur came at him again, but he managed to spin away and out of his reach, causing Arthur's sword to slice through empty air.

"Are you enjoying your time with your sister?" Rhaegar asked a bit breathless, using the time to study his opponent.

"Aye, she is more talkative than I remember, but its nice to hear stories from home." Arthur didn't sound as winded as Rhaegar was, to his dismay.

They circled one another, Arthur waiting patiently for him to attack or waiting for the right opportunity to strike himself, Rhaegar wasn't sure which. Swordplay was an art form, like a dance, if one didn't know the proper steps, he was likely to fail. Rhaegar chose to advance, delivering a series of blows, each effectively blocked by Arthur, but they succeeded in driving him back. But his friend soon pivoted, changing his rhythm and forcing Rhaegar to step back and regroup.

"Have you spent any time with Princess Elia?" Arthur asked right before he slashed at his middle. But Rhaegar stepped out of his reach and brought his sword up to block Arthur's next attack.

"No." He grunted as Arthur's blade made contact with his. He didn't see a point in spending any time with the woman unless he was able to secure a betrothal first. Silvery, gray eyes flashed into his mind just then. He recalled their fiery stare from the other night, angry and smoldering. Yet they were also filled with so much pain, he thought he would break under their gaze. Rhaegar remembered the urge he felt to kiss that pain away, how tempting her rosy lips suddenly became. A flash of light pulled him out of his thoughts just in time to see Arthur's sword, glinting in the sun, come down at an angle. Rhaegar barely brought his sword up in time to deflect what would have been a fatal blow, if they weren't using blunt swords.

Arthur's brows furrowed, "Are you daydreaming?"

But Rhaegar ignored his friend and kept his stance, waiting for Arthur's next move, which he delivered with grace. They continued their dance, swords slashing through the air, baring down upon one another, filling the yard with the sounds of battle. Clank, clank, swoosh, clank, clang! Sweat gathered upon Rhaegar's brow and his breathing was ragged, he needed to bring down his opponent before he tired out completely. Seeing an opening, he raised his sword up high into the air and brought it down with such force, Rhaegar could feel the vibrations race up his arms from the impact as Arthur's sword blocked his own, struggling to keep his hold. But one should never underestimate The Sword of the Morning. Just when Rhaegar thought he had Arthur beaten, his friend pushed his sword back with surprising strength and managed to fling it out of his hands.

With a blade angled at his neck, Rhaegar smiled and accepted his defeat, "I yield." Oswell walked over from his place on the sidelines and exchanged Rhaegar's sword for a rag and a skin of water. Rhaegar accepted them, grateful for both, and wiped the sweat from his face before taking a long swig of cool water.

"You put up one hell of a fight." Oswell commented as Rhaegar quenched his thirst. "It's a shame the princess had to watch you lose." Oswell gestured above them. Rhaegar looked up to see Princess Elia perched on a balcony high above, talking with Lady Ashara as they watched on with interest. Prince Oberyn occupied the same balcony, leaning upon the ledge at the other end, looking rather bored.

"You should have chose me to spar with." Oswell continued.

"He obviously wanted more of a challenge." Arthur smiled at his friend, taking the skin of water Rhaegar offered him and took a drink himself.

"At least I would have let him win, so he would have looked good in front of the princess." Oswell argued causing Arthur to laugh, nearly choking on his water.

"Sure, you would have 'let him win'," Arthur taunted in a teasing manner and continued to laugh. Rhaegar couldn't help but join in his friend's merriment and let out a few chuckles himself.

Oswell was a great knight and an excellent swordsman. He wouldn't be a part of the Kingsguard if he wasn't. But Oswell was also a sore loser who didn't like to admit defeat. Whenever he was bested in a fight, whether it be with fists or blades, he would always claim it was because he let the other man win.

"Have you spoken with the queen yet?" Oswell asked him, changing the subject.

"Not yet, I just hope my father doesn't scare her off before I get the chance." He had made several attempts to see the queen, asking for an audience with her to discuss joining their houses, but she has failed to give him a response. He was afraid she may have already made up her mind on the matter without giving him an opportunity to change it.

"I'm quite shocked at the king's behavior toward the Martell's. The way he treated Princess Lyanna...." Oswell shook his head in disbelief, leaving the rest go unsaid. In truth Rhaegar wasn't surprised at his father's behavior at all. If anything, he was more angry at himself for not being more prepared. "Is the queen aware of the situation with the Northern princess?"

Rhaegar shook his head, "I don't believe so. If she was, I'm sure they would have left for Dorne by now."

"You can't keep her hidden forever, they are bound to learn the truth eventually." Arthur spoke up.

"I know, I just need a chance to cement this alliance before they do."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Oswell remarked off handedly, "what does it matter if they learn who she is?"

Rhaegar let out an irritated breath. "Do you think the queen will agree to marry her daughter to me if she believed Elia would be treated as Lyanna has? That we would make her wait on us hand and foot? Pouring us wine and fetching us meals, scrubbing this castle from top to bottom, or what ever else my father had planned? I think not." No, Rhaegar was sure she wouldn't, she would believe that his family treated all royals the same, and he couldn't blame her for it if she did. He would think the same thing too if he was in her position. After all, his father had made sure they felt inferior to him, showing them nothing but contempt and disrespect. It wouldn't shock Rhaegar one bit if his father put a scrub brush in the queen's own hand and demanded her to scrub his floor.

"That was the king's doing, not yours." Oswell argued, "surely the queen would understand that."

"Perhaps she would, or perhaps she won't, it's not something I can risk. I can't lose this chance, I need allies outside of this kingdom." And soon, Rhaegar added quietly.

He couldn't leave his kingdom at the hands of his father' mercy any longer. His father's perversions were growing worse, he had come to enjoy inflicting pain on others. He like to watch as criminals received their punishments, thieves losing their hands, rapist being whipped and beaten for their crimes. But that didn't seem to be enough to satisfy him anymore, now he was turning his attention to the criminals locked in the black cells, having them tortured and maimed in gruesome ways, all for his amusement. Rhaegar shuttered and blocked out the horrendous images from his mind, the screams haunted him sometimes, reminding him of his failure to control his father. He didn't want to think about what his father was capable of doing next when torturing his victims was no longer enough.

"I just need more time."

"Best be quick about it then. The queen will appreciate it more if you come forth with the information yourself rather than wait for her to find out on her own. She is an understanding woman, if you want her trust, you must gain it through honesty not deceit." Arthur's words of wisdom rang true.

"You are right, my friend." Rhaegar knew he couldn't keep Lyanna's identity from the Martell's for long, eventually they will hear bit of gossip, if they haven't already, that would give her away. Which was why he must work quickly. As Arthur said, the right thing would be to explain the situation to the queen directly, and he would, when the time was right.

But Rhaegar was ready to end this conversation, this matter was all he thought about for the past few days. "Enough of this talk, I haven't yet finished training for the day."

"I would be willing to spar with you next." Oswell offered, calling out to a boy standing off to the side, asking him to hand him a training sword. Apparently they had attracted a larger audience than Rhaegar had realized.

"Go easy on him," Arthur muttered to Rhaegar, making Rhaegar to chuckle as he walked away.

The boy handed Oswell a sword, but as he did, Rhaegar caught a flash of silvery gray under the shadow of the boy's hat, stopping him in his tracks. He knew those eyes, had dreamt of them a time or two. Dark wisps of silky hair peaked out from beneath a large cap, and the rosy pink lips were the right shape and size. There was no denying who it was.

"Should I even ask where you acquired such attire?" As Rhaegar spoke, those gray eyes met his and surprise lit up her face. "Didn't think I would recognize you?"

"You hadn't until now." Lyanna responded smugly, a smile gracing her beautiful lips.

"I wasn't looking before."

"Which is the whole purpose behind my disguise, nobody pays much attention to a stable boy."

"What are you doing here?" As he asked, he couldn't help but wonder how often she had donned that disguise around the castle.

"I thought I was allowed to do whatever I wish, so long as I lay low. That is what you said, unless you are going back on your word?" Lyanna stated in a nearly accusing tone.

"I stand by what I said, but----"

"Then I want to train." Lyanna cut him off quickly before he could protest.

"You want to what?" Rhaegar asked of her, not quite believing his ears.

"I want to train," Lyanna repeated with more force. "I've been wanting to improve my skills with a sword, what better opportunity than now? Besides, if I spend another day in my room reading, I may possibly die of boredom."

"Its not proper for a lady to practice at swords, especially not a princess. It can be quite dangerous, I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Rhaegar tried to convince her to change her mind. Ladies didn't play with swords. _But they also didn't play with bows either_ , he mused and held back a smile, remembering her skills at their first meeting.

"You should know by now that nothing about me is very proper." Lyanna said over her shoulder as she moved to grab a sword for herself. "As for the danger, I think I can handle a bruise or two." But Rhaegar didn't want to be the cause of those bruises.

He looked to his two friends for help, but Oswell only shrugged his shoulders and Arthur looked amused. He glanced up at the balcony above and found it empty.

"Our audience is gone and I believe you are out of excuses. Now are you going to take up your sword or not?" When he didn't make a move, she resorted to teasing him. "Afraid of being shown up by a girl?"

"Hardly," he smirked and accepted a sword from Oswell. He was a bit curious, if she could handle a bow with such skill, how well could she handle a sword?

"Alright," Rhaegar settled himself into position. "Show me what you've got then."

Lyanna complied to his request, setting into a stance of her own before making the first move. He deflected it with ease and countered with an attack of his own, which she managed to block. He examined her technique; her footing was sloppy and her posture was all wrong. It was clear to him that she wasn't properly trained, but she wasn't half bad and seemed to know the basics.

"Ease up on your grip, it's too tight, and relax your shoulders." He offered her advice of improvement, she seemed to accept it as she made the corrections without protest.

Rhaegar waited, allowing her to make the first move again. She didn't hesitate, charging at him and aiming for his right side, then swinging up high. He blocked both moves, but she surprised him when she feigned for his shoulder but changed directions abruptly and aimed lower, landing a hit on his thigh before he could adjust to counter her move. She smirked at him, delighted to have successfully tricked him and landing a blow. She was quick, he would give her that. A little irked at her trickery, he didn't wait for her to make the first move, he advanced, swinging his sword with grace. Her blocks were clumsy, but successful at deflecting his blows.

"Watch his left side, he tends to leave it unguarded." Arthur called out, giving Lyanna tips to gain the upper hand.

Rhaegar sent him an incredulous look, "Who's side are you on?"

"Hers, if she can knock you on your arse." Arthur replied with a grin, Oswell laughed, he seemed to be in agreement.

Lyanna took the lead, trying to drive him back with her attacks, but her footwork was careless. Taking advantage of this, Rhaegar parried her last strike and countered, forcing her to shift backwards. Losing her footing, like he knew she would, she fell backwards and hit the ground hard, losing the grip on her sword. Rhaegar stood over her victorious, but fear suddenly raced through him at the prospect of her being injured. She could have sprained an ankle or broken a wrist, and it would have been his fault. _I should not have agreed to this_ , he scolded himself. Pain suddenly shot through his left leg and Rhaegar found himself staring at the clouds before he could register what had happened, laughter echoed in the distance. Gray eyes sparkled at him triumphantly as she crouched over him with a sword at his throat. It didn't take him long to realize that she had kicked his leg out from under him.

"You were defeated." Rhaegar accused her, a bit agitated at the defeat, but more aggravated at himself for not seeing it coming. He was a man who played by the rules, but clearly the princess was not, and resorted to foul play in order to win.

"And you were distracted." Lyanna replied, her lips curved into a satisfied smirk.

"She actually knocked you on your arse." Arthur howled in laughter, Oswell was doubled over beside him laughing uncontrollably.

Standing to his feet, and helping Lyanna to hers, he began to dust himself off. "You hold your sword wrong and your footwork needs improvement, but with proper training you could be a formidable opponent."

"Does that mean your offering to train me?"

"I didn't say that." He tried to argue, but he was finding it hard to say no to her, especially when she bit her lip in uncertainty and looked at him with gray eyes full of hope. He found himself giving in, "But I seems as if you've received some type of training before, so I don't see any reason why I can not continue it." Spending more time with her was a good thing, he told himself, the more they got to know each other the better they got along.

Lyanna smiled, beaming at his words, melting his heart a little. "My father let me train along side my brothers when I was young, but he put stop to it when he realized his little princess wasn't turning into the proper little lady he wanted. Most of everything I know I picked up from watching my brothers or learned I when I managed to talk them into teaching me themselves."

"You are in luck, you have an opportunity to learn from a some of the best knights in Westeros." He gestured to his two friends.

"I would be honored to show you a few things, Princess. I see true potential in you." Arthur sent her a nod of acknowledgement, finished with his bit of hysterics.

"When can we begin?" She returned her attention back to Rhaegar, and seemed to bounce with uncontained excitement. If he had known offering something as simple as sword lessons would of made her more compliant and less rebellious, he would have offered it a long time ago. "I have nothing else to do for the rest of the afternoon, we could start now?"

"How about tomorrow?" He smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm afraid I've had enough for one day."

Disappointment washed across her features, but was soon replaced by a cheeky grin. "I suppose you're right, you have endured enough embarrassment for today, we should save some for tomorrow." She started to walk away as she spoke, forcing Rhaegar to follow her.

"You seem pretty confident in yourself, you must have forgotten that it was I who defeated you first."

"That's not how I remember it, but if it helps you feel more manly, to believe you were not just beaten by a girl, then it doesn't bother me any." She glanced at him as they walked, a smug smile plastered on her face.

She never acted this way around him, it was a side of her he hadn't seen before. To be comfortable enough to openly mock and tease him in a playful manner, without any bitterness or ridicule hidden underneath. It was nice to see her happy, or maybe content was a better way to describe it, either way it was good to see her hatred for him had faded. A friendship with her was an achievable goal now, no longer a distant dream.

Rhaegar smiled at her teasing, "I don't need to defeat you in order to feel more like a man. My ego isn't that inflated, I assure you."

"That's good to know, so when I get the better of you again tomorrow, I wont have to worry about making you feel inferior." She bit her lower lip, as if trying to hold back a smile. Her pink lips were beguiling, drawing his attention to them. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked and imagined if he could taste the wildness she held under the surface.

"Should we meet at the same time tomorrow then?" The sound of her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed they had arrived at her quarters until they were standing outside her door. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

"Sure, same time tomorrow." He agreed and watched her slip inside her room. Maybe he had made a mistake in agreeing to train with her. Suddenly the thought of spending more time with her seemed like a bad idea.


	17. Chapter 17

The Red Keep was a dull place to be, Oberyn reflected, as he lounged around with nothing to do. The city was far more entertaining with plenty of brothels and gambling dens to choose from. But Oberyn didn't spend as much time in the city as he would of liked. He didn't trust the Targaryen's at all, and was too fearful to leave his mother and sister alone with them for too long. Sure, they had plenty of guards around to protect them from harm, but Oberyn felt personally responsible for them. He was enraged at their treatment thus far. He was a prince, his mother the Queen of Dorne, they deserved to be treated with respect. But the Targaryen's seemed to think otherwise. They held themselves in such high regard, placing themselves above all others, it made Oberyn furious. Did they believe they were better simply because they possessed dragons? Dragons were powerful creatures, it was true, but power alone wasn't everything. It could be taken away. The Targaryen's were a strong house, but how much of their strength derived from their beasts? Oberyn wondered. How powerful would the they be if they lost their dragons? How quickly would they fall and crumble?

His sister was out on the balcony with her companion, Lady Ashara, talking gossip, if he were to guess. Joining them, he leaned lazily upon the ledge and watched the spectacle below that seemed to be holding their interest. Prince Rhaegar was training with a few of the Kingsguard, swinging his sword around and exhausting himself. A sword was not the weapon Oberyn would have chosen, a spear was more practical in his mind. With a spear, one could out-maneuver his opponent more affectively. With a spear, one could move around more quickly and efficiently. A spear allowed more distance between oneself and the opponent, making it harder for him to reach. _If your opponent can't touch you, they can't kill you._ No, Oberyn smiled, a sword was not what he would have chosen. He had half a mind to go down there and show the prince a thing or two about spears.

"Your brother is better than I imagined." Elia's words broke him out of his thoughts, they were addressed to Ashara.

"He is better than even I remember. "Ashara answered with a bit of pride. "But the prince is quite good too. He would have to be in order to keep up with Arthur."

"He is holding his own." Elia said approvingly with a smile, which broadened as she continued to watch the men below. "He is much more handsome than I pictured."

"He is, I'm a bit jealous." Ashara replied, smiling. "I hope my future husband is half as handsome."

"No man can resist your beauty, Ashara. I'm sure you would have no problem snagging yourself a handsome prince." Elia assured her.

It was true, Ashara was a natural beauty. Her long, dark hair and fair skin was prized by many, add her radiant, purple eyes and pouty lips and she became irresistible. Oberyn had entertained thoughts of taking her as one of his lovers, but Ashara was too dear to his sister's heart, and he would never do anything that may cause Elia pain. Therefore, Ashara remained off limits to him, but that didn't bother Oberyn. There was no shortage in beautiful women, the young lady he met in the godswood was proof to that.

"I could never marry a prince," Ashara protested, "But I might be able to snag myself a noble lord with good standing and fortune."

Oberyn rolled his eyes at the turn their conversation had taken and tried to return his focus back to the duel below. He smirked when the prince lost his sword, and the match. Oberyn regretted not going down there and showing the dragon prince a thing or two. If the prince wanted to marry his sister, he would have to prove himself a man worthy of her first.

"I think that boy there may be a girl." Elia's voice broke through his thoughts, and his eyes followed where she pointed.

"The stable boy?" Ashara asked amused. "Why do you think that?"

"He looks awfully feminine to me. Do you not agree?" Elia asked with a smile.

"I suppose, but he could just be a beautiful boy." Ashara answered. Oberyn studied the stable boy in question, talking to the prince, he did a little look too pretty to be a boy.

"Actually, it looks to be the girl from dinner the other night." Elia acknowledged as she studied the boy, or possibly girl, with interest.

"Its not her," Oberyn spoke up. "She had red hair that was quite enticing." He knew because he tried coaxing her into his bed later that evening, but she was too shy to take the offer.

"Not her," Elia flashed him an knowing look. "The girl that spilled my wine the other night, the one the king punished unjustly." Oberyn looked harder, and recognition stuck him instantly.

"That can't be her, for she is the one I encountered in the godswood the other day." Oberyn declared. "The one I told you about." He could recall her beauty with perfect clarity; dark, silky locks that blew softly in the wind, full pink lips and defiant gray eyes that challenged him. The girl masquerading as a boy was defiantly her, he was sure of it. She was a beauty, but it wasn't just her looks that had him drawn to her. There was a fire within her that Oberyn was eager to ignite, he knew she would make a passionate lover. He had tried to find her again after that day, but failed in the attempt. She had managed to elude him so far, and that only made him want her all the more.

"I'm telling you its her, I am better with faces than you are brother." Elia insisted.

There was a knock at the door and Ashara stood, insisting on answering it. Oberyn squinted his eyes and tried to focus better. He wished he were closer, it was hard to tell from such a distance. He also wished he had paid better attention to the wine girl's face, but rage clouded his vision that night, thanks to King Aerys. His sister was usually right about these things, if she said the two girl's were one in the same, he believed her.

"You may be right. But why would a high born run around dressed as a boy?" Oberyn voiced his thoughts out loud. "Or serve the Targaryen's?" He didn't understand and was more confused now than he was before.

"She's not high born then, she has to be a commoner." Elia stated as if it were an obvious fact and went inside after Ashara announced their lunch had arrived.

No, Oberyn thought silently. She was high born, he was sure of it, and from the North. She held an air of importance when he had spoken to her, as though she was used to being placed above others. But what would a Northern high born lady be doing in the Dragonlands? It was a question he had asked himself several times since their meeting. But now he had new questions flooding his mind. Why was she hiding herself? And what role did Prince Rhaegar play in it? It was a mystery, one that he continued to ponder as he joined the ladies inside for lunch.

 

 ********************

 

"I wish mother would come to her senses and leave this place. It would be completely abhorrent for us to tie ourselves to these people." Oberyn stated to his sister as he lounged casually on a couch, waiting for Elia to make a move.

Elia focused on the cyvasse board between them, "I think you are over reacting, besides, if we could work out an alliance with the Targaryen's it would be good for our kingdom. Gaining allies never hurt anyone."

"It does if those allies are plagued by madness and capable of vicious and ruthless behavior." Oberyn argued as he watched her move her trebuchet across the board. "If it was up to me, we would have left for home after the first day of insults. You would return to Sunspear were mother would find you a respectable Dornishman to marry."

"But it is not up to you." Elia eyed him from across the board.

"You want her to go through with this betrothal?" Oberyn asked flatly, it was more of a statement than a question. He countered her previous move by using his heavy horse. "Even after witnessing King Aerys' behavior first hand?"

"I wont be marrying the king, I will be marrying the prince. And Prince Rhaegar is not like his father, anyone can see that." Elia used her elephant to remove his catapult from the board.

Oberyn paused to contemplate her move, "You will still be tying yourself to the king and he is dangerous." He was disappointed in his sister, she was blinded by her attraction to the prince, falling for a pretty face and ignoring the danger around her. "I do not like the idea of you being here among them, of bonding yourself to them through marriage. I don't want you to be put in any danger." He moved his own elephant into place, but Elia quickly removed it with her dragon.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself brother, besides, I'm sure mother will do what she believes is best." His sister could be fragile, but he would sometimes forget that her wit often made up for what she lacked physically. That still didn't ease his fears, if Elia did marry into that hellish family, he would have to remain behind to watch out for her. He could never return to Dorne unless he knew his sister was safe and in good hands, and Oberyn doubted Prince Rhaegar's hands were any good.

Elia stood to answer the door when their game was interrupted by a visitor. Even though Oberyn couldn't see who stood in the doorway, he knew who it was by Elia's delighted reaction, the sound of the man's voice filled him with irritation.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Princess Elia."

"Non is required, Prince Rhaegar. What brings you here this evening?" Elia asked in sweet politeness.

"Curtesy. I wanted to personally attend to my guests, to make sure you are comfortable and have everything you require."

"I believe we do." Elia's politeness toward the prince irked Oberyn, the prince didn't deserve his sister's courteous behavior, nor did any of the Targaryen's for that matter. _One must first show respect to earn it in return._ When Elia offered the prince to join them, Oberyn quickly stood up and joined her at the door, hoping to ward the prince off. He didn't want to spend the evening with that disrespectful brute.

"I'm afraid I must decline, Princess, I have other matters that need my attention." He smiled apologetically, but Oberyn could see through his guise. The prince didn't want to spend an evening with people he deemed unworthy.

"Another time then," Elia offered, ever the dutiful princess, Oberyn mused. It was a shame his sister couldn't see through the prince's antics.

"Another time," Prince Rhaegar agreed. "I will leave the two of you to enjoy your evening. If there is anything you need to make your stay more comfortable---"

"I believe my sister has already informed you that we have everything we need." He could feel Elia's heated stare at his rude interruption, but Oberyn remained headstrong. It was passed time for the prince to leave, in Oberyn's opinion.

"Of course." The prince responded with a smile, but his eyes flashed cautiously to Oberyn, filling him with a bit of satisfaction. The prince continued, "Then I shall bid the two of you goodnight." He leaned over to kiss the hand that his sister provided him.

"Goodnight, Prince Rhaegar." Elia curtsied in response, a light flush colored her cheeks. He silently prayed she wasn't already falling for this prince, and was glad the prince didn't linger any longer than necessary before leaving.

"You were rude." Elia chided him as soon as the door was closed, a hint of anger glistened in her dark eyes.

"Its no less than they deserve." Oberyn responded casually and Elia narrowed her eyes at him in response.

He was suddenly struck by a thought, a mischievous one. Remembering the girl from earlier, Oberyn quickly recognized an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Excusing himself from his sister, he went after the prince. Prince Rhaegar knew something about the girl, Oberyn was quite positive he did. Smiling inwardly, Oberyn finally caught up to the man, he might gain a little incite on his mystery girl, depending on how the prince responded to his request.

"Actually," Oberyn called out causing the prince to stop and turn to face him. "There is something I require, if you would be willing to provide it."

"Of course, Prince Oberyn. What is it you need?" _Eager to please_ , Oberyn noted and smiled to himself.

"Its my bed. It is far to cold, I'm used to having a bed mate to help me warm it. This usually isn't an issue, and you have plenty of young maids around to choose from, however my mind is plagued by images of a certain woman, one of your servants, and I can't seem to forget about her. She haunts me, you see. The odd thing is, I can't find her anywhere, but I'm sure you would know where to look."

The prince looked at him with skeptical eyes. Oberyn wasn't sure he was going to acknowledge his request, but he did, to his surprise. The prince was a little to eager to please it seemed, he must be quite desperate for his approval, Oberyn silently observed.

"And who exactly would that be?" Prince Rhaegar finally answered.

"The wine girl that served us at dinner the other night. You know the one, I'm sure. She had dark, silky hair, rosy pink lips made to be kissed, and a tiny waist. Skin so pale and smooth it begged to be caressed, and the most alluring gray eyes you had ever seen. Breathtakingly beautiful, she was. I would be most gracious if you could find her and send her to my room tonight."

Was that fury he detected in the man's eyes? Oberyn was quite certain it was, but the prince didn't physically express any outrage, not outwardly anyway. But when he spoke, Oberyn knew he had struck a nerve with the dragon prince.

"This isn't a brothel." The prince addressed him sternly, the coldness in his voice didn't mask his anger.

"Is that a no then?" Oberyn feigned ignorance, but inside he was delighted and extremely curious.

"Its a no." He said it with such finality that Oberyn had to fight back a smile as the prince walked away leaving Oberyn alone in the hall.

There was something about the girl, Oberyn mused, a mystery that he was eager to get to the bottom of. Maybe she was the prince's lover or bed mate, it would explain his unwillingness to share her. It also explained why he chose to keep her hidden, not wanting his potential betrothed to know about his love affairs. But they were from Dorne, where people took lovers as casually as they changed their clothes, such things did not matter to them. In fact, Oberyn knew that his sister had taken a lover or two over the years. But being Prince Rhaegar's lover still didn't explain why a Northern high born was in the Dragonlands, and among the royal family no less. Nor did it explain why she was serving them. _High borns don't serve other's wine_ , Oberyn thought gruffly. Perhaps she truly was a spy. He needed more answers in order to solve this puzzle. He had alerted the prince's attention now, he was sure that Prince Rhaegar would be watching him closely. He would need to be tactful and cautious if he wanted to get the answers he sought. He needed to find this girl, perhaps another chat with her would reveal more about her.

He also hadn't given up on the idea of bringing the girl into his bed. Oberyn hadn't lied earlier when he told the prince he was plagued by thoughts of a beautiful woman. He found it hard to resist such beauty, add the all mystery that surrounded her, and she suddenly became irresistible to him. Oberyn smiled wickedly, getting the girl into his bed would be a challenge, but one he accepted gladly. For the rewards are all the more sweetened when one had to work hard to earn them. And if he could irk Prince Rhaegar in the process, then that would be an added bonus. _All the more reason to find this girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of you have left comments asking for an Oberyn/Rhaegar exchange. I couldn't help myself and had to comply to your wishes. This chapter was written for you guys, I hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dearly appreciate all the comments and words of encouragement from everyone. They help motivate me to write and update as often as I can.

Lyanna was restless. She didn't think she could spend another moment shut up in her room. She yearned to train with a sword again, was anxious to feel the cold bite of the steel in her hand, to practice balancing its weight while she worked on her footwork. She cursed the rain that kept her locked indoors, keeping her from it. Rhaegar stayed true to his word, providing her with lessons when he had the time to spare. Lyanna would train with him everyday if she could, but the prince was a busy man. Between his daily duties as crown prince, tending to Dorne's royal family, and dealing with an unbalanced king, Rhaegar didn't have much free time to dedicate to her. She understood, truly, but it still made her to feel a little dejected. Much to her surprise, Lyanna found she enjoyed spending time with Rhaegar, looked forward to it even. He wasn't at all the man she first believed him to be; a cruel, harsh, and uncaring monster. It turns out he was exactly the opposite. He was kind and considerate, gentle and understanding, a man of honor. He was a skilled swordsman too, she had come to learn the few times they had trained together. Lyanna admired his graceful strength and skill. Rhaegar handled a sword with ease, making him a formidable foe for anyone who would dare challenge him.

Her need to train was almost overwhelming, or perhaps it was more of a need to see him. Maybe if she asked, he would agree to give her a lesson today. Surely there must be somewhere in the castle they could go to train. Dressing into a pair of breeches and plaiting her hair into a thick braid, Lyanna had made her decision. She would seek out the prince for a lesson, hopefully he wouldn't be busy. Unsure where he would be, Lyanna figured she could ask around, someone was bound to know where Rhaegar was. But as she left her room and started to make her way down the hall, Lyanna was stopped by the loveliest sound she had ever heard. Soft music tinkled in the air, the sound of a harp, its song both beautiful and full of sorrow. The melody was faint, but Lyanna was able pin-point were it was coming from, Rhaegar's room. She didn't know the prince knew how to play, or that he could play so beautifully, but Lyanna vaguely recalled seeing a harp in his quarters. The music was mesmerizing, haunting even, reaching down to her soul and drawing her to it.

Lyanna found herself standing before his door, plagued with uncertainty, thoughts of training long forgotten. She didn't want to interrupt him, felt guilty even thinking about it. Rhaegar probably didn't get a lot of time to himself, she shouldn't bother him. _You won't be bothering him_ , she argued with herself, _you just want to sit quietly and watch him play. Go on,_ she urged _,_ _knock on the door_. She raised her hand to the door, but paused, unable to make herself knock. If he wanted an audience he wouldn't have locked himself up in his room. _But he might not mind if you asked to watch, just for a little while._ They were friends after all, or at least trying to be. She wanted to watch his fingers pluck over each string as her mind got lost in the harmony they created. She imagined his features were soft as he played, his eyes reflecting the emotions the melody produced. Sweet sorrow. Beautiful despair. She wanted to witness it for herself. _Knock,_ she urged herself once more. But she couldn't do it, her hand fell back down to her side. Its better this way, she told herself, you don't want to get to close. If his music had this affect on her from a distance, she didn't want to contemplate how she would feel if she were in the same room.

She already found herself thinking about the prince more often than she liked, and looked forward to seeing him when they were parted. She could claim it was because she had nothing better to do around the castle, but she knew that wasn't entirely the case. As much as she hated to admit it, she was attracted to him. How could she not be? He was handsome with his long silver hair and striking indigo eyes, half the ladies in the castle mooned over him. And you are one of them, she shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't the type woman who pined over a pretty face. What would her brothers think if they knew, or her father? What would they say? She could practically hear her father now, _'He is our enemy, the son of the man who killed your mother. He deceived me and stole you away. He can not be trusted!'_

"But he didn't steal me." She found herself saying, and despite her better judgement, she did trust him. Lyanna almost laughed when she realized she was defending him, her family would think her mad or brainwashed. They would accuse her of falling for his charms and handsome face. But Rhaegar wasn't like his father, her family would understand that if they ever looked passed his family name to see the real man underneath. It was more than just his looks that drew her in, she felt something for him, what that was exactly she wasn't sure. But it was something she knew she couldn't explore. Rhaegar wanted to marry another, he didn't seem interested in her in that way, he only wanted friendship. That detail hurt her more than she wanted to admit. He obviously found her lacking in some way, probably every way. He was perfect, utterly handsome, poised and graceful. And Lyanna was....well, she was far from perfection. Maybe if she hadn't neglected her duties so often, or if she tried harder to be a proper lady like her father wanted, things might of been different. Perhaps then Rhaegar would of found her acceptable.

He wanted to kiss her though, or at least thought about kissing her. Surely he wouldn't have done so if he wasn't the least bit interested. Unless she was wrong, perhaps he wasn't going to kiss her at all and she had misread the signs. He had not tried to kiss her again since that night, or mention it, nor did he show any signs of attraction. _Uhh!_ She was so confused. Its not like any of it mattered anyway, she reminded herself, her family would never agree to a union with him of any kind. Their hate for the Targaryen's ran to deep, they would never approve and would likely disown her if she acted on her own.

The door startled her as it suddenly opened revealing a surprised Rhaegar. How long had she been standing there?

"Lyanna, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Is there something you needed?" he asked her with a pleasant smile. _That smile._ She was defenseless to it. Although the light of his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, they were darkened with melancholy. The sight of them caused Lyanna's heart to ache.

"I....No, it was nothing." He looked confused by her answer, ready to question her, but Lyanna quickly retreated back to her room, not giving him the chance.

She sank heavily onto the bed, gods she was hopeless! She felt like a child playing at a game were she didn't understand the rules. Why were things so complicated? Why couldn't life be simple? And why, by the gods, did she have to want something that she couldn't have? All of this could have easily been avoided if she were born with a cock between her legs.

He was trying to marry another, she had to remind herself. Rhaegar needed allies outside the Dragonlands, he had told her as much. _And you agreed to help him_ , she scoffed at herself for being so weak. The last thing she wanted to do was help Rhaegar secure himself a bride. She should have told him no, had wanted to, but she couldn't resist his pleading eyes. Those indigo orbs turned out to be a weakness of hers. It wasn't as if he begged her to talk to the Martell's herself, he only wanted her to keep her distance for awhile. Was that considered helping? Not really, she supposed, but she still wasn't too fond of the idea.

If she could guarantee him a Northern alliance, would he change his mind about the Martell princess? The thought began to fill her with hope, but it was quickly diminished before it had a chance to take root. How would she manage something like that? Sure, a friendship between them was a good start, but the decision wasn't up to her. Her father was the king, he would have the final say in the matter, and his word was law. Lyanna wasn't confident if he would agree to an alliance so soon and it could take years for her to convince him otherwise. Rhaegar seemed urgent in his need for an ally, for what he did not say. Unions were usually made to strengthen one's house, or kingdom in this case. Her father was building alliances for such reasons, to strengthen his army in case.....

Lyanna swiftly sat up, fear washed over her as her thoughts ran away from her. Was that what Rhaegar was doing? Were the Targaryen's building an army of their own? Were they planning an attack? The only enemy Lyanna was aware the Dragonlands had was the North. Rhaegar didn't want war though, he wanted peace, at least she thought he did. But what if it was all a ruse? What if he was only pretending in order to gain her trust and obedience? That wasn't him, she assured herself, he's not the type of man who would do something like that. _How well do you really know him?_

Lyanna's mind was reeling, she didn't want to believe it, but doubt had already trickled into her mind, corrupting it. Rhaegar had been kind to her, he acted as if he cared about achieving peace with the North. But maybe that's all it was, an act to get her to trust him, so he could what? Get her to reveal secrets about the North? Get her to betray her family? Never! Her mind raced through every conversation they had together, combing over every word she had spoken, making sure she didn't reveal something unknowingly. Relief flooded through her when she didn't come up with anything.

Her laughter echoed around the room, she was being foolish. She could easily be over reacting, wrong about all of it. After all, Rhaegar had showed no signs of deception, had even offered to send her home against the king's wishes. _And allowed you to write a letter to your father_ , she added. Surely he wouldn't of done any of that if he was simply using her, although his eagerness to gain Dorne's alliance was a little suspicious. The smart thing for Lyanna to do would be to keep her distance from the prince. If she got to close, and it turned out that he was deceiving her, it would hurt, more than it should. Even if Rhaegar wasn't pretending, and she allowed herself to become to attached, she would still end up hurt. She couldn't have him, not when he was trying to win the heart of another. They were to be friends and nothing more. She would remain cautious and keep her guard up when he was around, just in case.

There was a soft rapping at her door, anxiety settled in Lyanna's stomach as she got up to answer it, knowing who it was. She carefully opened the door and peaked around it to see Rhaegar, concern marred his features as he looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry creased into his forehead. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine," But her voice didn't sound very convincing to even her own ears. "Really. I was just.....I wanted to know earlier if you managed to send out my letter yet?"

"Its been taken care of as promised."

"Has there been any response?" It was probably too soon to receive a reply from her father, but she still held out hope. If Rhaegar sent the letter by raven, and her father responded immediately, then maybe... Lyanna nibbled her lip in anticipation.

"Non yet I'm afraid. But if there is, I will make sure you get it."

Lyanna nodded absentmindedly, her hopes deflated by his answer, but that didn't mean her father wouldn't reply, it was still early. There was still time. She needed to know if everyone was alright, and yearned for news of her brothers well-being. Lyanna also wanted to know if the Targaryen's had kept their word and allowed the North to find the peace they were promised. She hoped he would answer soon, Lyanna didn't want to accept the fact that he may not answer at all. If her father received her letter, he would respond, she was positive about it. He would welcome any word from her, and eagerly reply with news of his own. _Unless Rhaegar was lying and never sent your letter._ No, she pushed the thought from her head, Lyanna would give it more time before she began to doubt him.

"Was that all?" Rhaegar asked expectedly.

"Yes, that was all I wanted." _Liar_ , she berated herself, but training with him today no longer seemed like a good idea. In fact, as she gazed up into his eyes, she felt spending any time with him at all could turn out to be a dangerous thing.

"If you need anything---"

"I know." She interrupted with a small smile.

Rhaegar nodded, sending her a smile in return and Lyanna felt her resolve weaken a little more. He turned to leave, Lyanna should have been thankful, but in truth she didn't want him to go.

"How long have you been playing?" The words stumbled out of her before she realized she had said them. Lyanna inwardly cursed herself for her weakness. Why couldn't she just let him leave?

He turned around to face her, surprised by her question.

"I heard you playing, the harp was it?" He affirmed her question with a nod. "You play beautifully."

"Thank you," he didn't sound too enthusiastic. That should have been enough to warn Lyanna to drop the subject, but she foolishly continued.

"I would like to hear you play again, perhaps you could play for me sometime?" As soon as she said the words, Lyanna knew she had overstepped. The sorrow in his eyes spread to the rest of his features, as if a gloomy shadow settled over him and wouldn't lift.

"I do not play for others, not since...."

 _Not since your mother and sister died_. Rhaegar didn't have to finish his sentence for Lyanna to know what he was thinking. His music was private, Lyanna was suddenly grateful she didn't interrupt him earlier.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Lyanna wanted to kick herself for broaching the subject. Why couldn't she just learn to keep her mouth shut?

Rhaegar shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "No, its alright." He cleared his throat, "I have some business to attend to, good day Lyanna."

Lyanna nodded and watched him walk down the hall before closing the door. Not for the first time did she wonder what really happened between their families all those years ago. How did Rhaegar's mother and sister die? And more importantly who killed them? She still wasn't convinced that her father was involved in their death. It didn't seem right, the pieces didn't quite fit together. Lyanna didn't even know the specifics of her own mother's death. She wanted answers but she wasn't sure how to get them. Her father would be the best source for information, but she was currently stuck in the Dragonlands, unable to reach him. Rhaegar may know the truth, even claimed to witness his mother's death, but she didn't have the courage to ask him. It was a subject that caused him great pain, Lyanna didn't want to force him to relive what must of been a horrible memory. She wondered how long Ser Arthur had been in service to the Targaryen's. If he was around during that time, he would know what happened. But he was sworn to house Targaryen, and quite loyal to Rhaegar. If he did know anything, he may not to be willing to share it with her.

It wasn't long until her handmaiden, Alyce, arrived with her lunch. Lyanna asked the young woman to stay for awhile and keep her company. Alyce was quite the talker and related all the gossip traveling about the castle while Lyanna ate. She wasn't surprised to hear the majority of it revolved around the Martell family. The Prince of Dorne, as it turns out, was quite the womanizer, having taken several different woman into his bed since his arrival. Apparently the popular opinion around the Red Keep was that Princess Elia would make the prince a good wife, which only irritated Lyanna. She didn't want to hear how friendly or gentle the lady was, or how graceful she could be. Lyanna didn't need a further reminder of her own imperfections. Gods, what was wrong with her! Lyanna loved who she was, she had never been insecure with herself before. She was strong, independent, carefree, and a bit wild, she admitted with satisfaction. She always prided herself on not following the mold of propriety. Lyanna was different from most ladies because she wasn't afraid to be herself. If Prince Rhaegar didn't like her for who she was, than perhaps it was his loss.

"Alyce," Lyanna interrupted, ready to shift the topic away from Princess Elia. "How long have you been in service to the Targaryen's?"

Alyce paused to think about her answer, "Well, I was four and ten when I was first brought in to work at the castle. So I have been serving the royal family for twelve years now. Why is it you ask?"

"Curiosity." Lyanna settled herself better on the sofa. "So you were around when the feud with my family began."

"I was princess." Alyce answered, but she seemed guarded and cautious now, as if was aware of the direction the conversation was headed in.

"Do you know what happened then? Do you know anything about the queen or princess? How they died? Surely you must of heard something? Maybe even saw something?" Lyanna asked a bit too urgently, excited to have someone who may finally provide some answers.

Alyce shook her head in dismissal, "I should not speak of it." She stood and made her way to the door, "Call for me if you shall need anything else, princess."

"Wait, please!" Lyanna called out, causing the woman to pause. "Please," she was practically begging. "I just want to learn the truth. If you know anything....Whatever you say will remain within this room, I wont tell anyone where I learned it. I swear. Please."

Alyce conceded and slowly walked back to the sofa and took a seat next to her. "I never witnessed anything myself, everything I know I have heard from others."

"Anything would be helpful," Lyanna encouraged her to continue.

Alyce took a deep breath before proceeding, "It all happened shortly after the arrival of King Stark."

Lyanna interrupted, shocked. "My father was here, in the Dragonlands? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alyce confirmed with a firm nod. "I saw him when he first arrived. Tall, dark hair, strong build, and a wolf was engraved upon his leather doublet." It sounded like her father.

"When? How long ago was this?"

"Almost seven years, I remember because Prince Viserys had just been born." _Seven years,_ it was after her mother's death. Lyanna could not recall her father's departure to the Dragonlands, nor his return. It was possible she was too wrapped up in the loss of her mother to remember. Grief could do many things to people, including causing one to repress certain memories.

"Do you know what he came here for?"

Alyce shot her a sympathetic look, "Revenge, princess. For it wasn't long after he arrived that he killed Queen Rhaella." Lyanna couldn't believe it, her father wasn't a vengeful man. Perhaps it was an accident and everyone claimed murder, that made more sense.

"How did she die?"

Alyce looked reluctant to answer. "A dagger to the throat by King Stark's hand." Just as Rhaegar had claimed it happened. "There was a battle afterward, the castle was in utter chaos, many men were killed and injured, and King Stark managed to escape. King Aerys was furious, I have never witnessed him more distraught as he was when Queen Rhaella was killed."

"Do you know anything about my mother, Queen Lyarra? Do you happen to know how she died?" Lyanna asked, hopeful.

But Alyce shook her head in denial, "Only that her death was caused by King Aerys, that is all I know. I'm sorry princess."

"Its alright," Lyanna assured her with a small smile. "What about the princess, I'm afraid I don't know her name."

"Princess Shaena," Alyce said with a nod. "She was kidnapped by King Stark when he escaped, about a moon's turn later, her body was returned to the Red Keep. Everyone believed King Stark was not satisfied with the death of the queen, so he killed the princess to cause King Aerys further grief."

That was not Rickard Stark. He was a man who believed in family and honor, he would never willingly ruin another family's life just to be cruel. That was to heartless of an act. Her father wasn't a savage barbarian, despite the opinion many southroners had regarding the people of the North. Alyce mentioned a battle, if the castle was in chaos, anyone could have grabbed the princess. With her father's presence in the castle, and the growing animosity with the Targaryen's, her father was wrongfully accused of Princess Shaena's kidnapping. That was the only logical explanation that Lyanna could come up with.

"Thank you Alyce. I appreciate everything." Lyanna reached over to pat her hand in gratitude.

Alyce dismissed herself, leaving Lyanna alone to absorb everything. She couldn't believe it, but how could she deny it? Alyce's story matched up with the few details that Rhaegar had told her. But Alyce did admit that everything she knew was hearsay, and stories can be fabricated. The problem was that Lyanna didn't know anything about what happened, making it impossible to sort out fact from fiction. It was all so complicated, and giving Lyanna head ache thinking about it all. She wasn't ready to condemn her father, she needed to hear his side of the story first and hoped everyone else had it all wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, your grace. We have much to discuss." After days of requesting an audience with Queen Martell, Rhaegar finally managed to convince her to meet with him. She agreed to an afternoon of tea on a private patio next to the gardens. Dornish guards were positioned by the door and in each corner, with one standing behind the queen herself. The queen was taking every precaution it seemed, no doubt she was on edge after meeting his delightful father, King Aerys. Rhaegar chose to forgo guards of his own in hopes to appear less threatening, his father had done enough of that.

"To be honest, Prince Rhaegar, I wasn't sure I wanted to come. I have never been treated so disrespectfully in all my life." The queen declared, stirring her tea in irritation. "But I knew I would not be pleased with myself if I refused to give you an opportunity to speak and say what you wish."

"I can not express how apologetic I am, your grace. My father's treatment toward you and your family is inexcusable." He meant every word, Rhaegar was appalled by his father's treatment of the Martell's, and extremely embarrassed. He wanted to damn his father for making it far more difficult for him to earn their favor.

"My advisors tried to persuade me not to come here, perhaps I should have heeded their council. I fear I can not trust King Aerys and I do not feel comfortable going through with this betrothal. This visit has turned out to be a mistake and a waist of time for the both of us."

Rhaegar was afraid she would say that, but not surprised. He hadn't given up hope of gaining a Dornish alliance, not yet. The queen had agreed to speak with him after all, she wouldn't have done so if she had completely given up herself. She also hadn't made a move to return home to Dorne, a detail Rhaegar had not failed to notice. She was giving him a chance to change her mind, he realized, the future of his kingdom rested on his shoulders, he couldn't fail his people, not when he was so close freeing them.

"I understand your reservations about uniting your family to mine, your grace. But I am not my father and I ask you not to judge me based on his actions. I do not share his views or opinions, and I am sincerely regretful of his behavior."

"You are a decent man, Prince Rhaegar, that much I can tell. But I want more for my daughter than decency. I want safety, security. Is that something you can provide her?" The queen looked at him questionably, eyebrows raised in uncertainty.

"Of course," Rhaegar assured her. "You daughter will be safe with me. I will protect my wife and family no matter the cost."

The queen didn't look very convinced, "How can you be so sure? How can anyone guarantee safety when the fate of this kingdom rests in the hands of mad man? Do not try to deny it from me, Prince Rhaegar." She was quick to say. "I know the signs and I have heard the rumors regarding your family's....health."

Rhaegar knew the rumors she was referring to as well, had even heard the phrase whispered amongst his own people. When a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin. Madness was a trait that ran in his family, he could not deny it, their blood was tainted. Rhaegar had spent many sleepless nights agonizing over his own fate, worried he may one day turn into his father. He didn't want his kingdom to suffer under the rule of yet another mad man, so Rhaegar had plans to take precautions to possibly prevent such a thing from happening again. Once he was king, he would write a decree, if ever the king was to become unfit to sit the throne, due to madness or whatever the cause, he would be removed from it and his heir would take his place.

The queen continued to speak, "I can sense that King Aerys is dangerous and unpredictable man. As a concerned mother who loves her children, I do not want my Elia to get caught up in his net."

Rhaegar could refuse to acknowledge his father's madness, claim he was simply ill and not himself. But it was pointless to continue to lie about it, Queen Martell had witnessed his father's madness first hand, she knew the truth. _You must gain her respect through honesty,_ Rhaegar reminded himself of Arthur's words. It seemed honesty was one of the last cards he had to play.

"My father is mad, it is true, there is no denying it from you and I can no longer deny it from myself. But he will not be a threat to your daughter, I swear it." His father wouldn't remain on the throne much longer if Rhaegar succeeded in his plans.

Sensing that the queen still wasn't too convinced of his answer, Rhaegar changed tactics. "An alliance between our families would strengthen both our kingdoms. You know this or you would not have come here in the first place. Your daughter will rule by my side as Queen of the Dragonlands. Our children, your grandchildren, would one day be kings and rule this kingdom, giving your family blood ties to both Dorne and the Dragonlands."

The queen contemplated his words for a moment while sipping on her tea, her face reveled nothing pertaining her thoughts. Rhaegar practically held his breath as he waited for a response. "That is a very tempting offer, Prince Rhaegar, and a wonderful future for my family." The queen paused to sip from her tea before continuing, leaving Rhaegar on edge. "However, it is not worth risking my daughter's life over. I'm afraid I can not agree to this betrothal. You have showed kindness to my family, and for that I am sorry to refuse you this offer. Know that my decision had nothing to do with you, I hope you understand."

To say that Rhaegar was disappointed in the queen's decision was and understatement. If she knew the truth, knew about his plans, she might have come to a different conclusion. Could he trust her with such information? He wasn't sure, it was a dangerous risk, one that filled him with dread at just contemplating it, but desperation sometimes led people to do drastic things.

"If my father is the only reason you object to this betrothal," he paused and took a deep breath to steady his nerves before continuing. "Then perhaps I can remove him from he equation for you." Rhaegar's heart pounded like a war drum in his chest as the words escaped his lips, he shouldn't be talking about this, especially to the Queen of Dorne. It was far to dangerous to speak of out loud to anyone.

The queen studied him with dark, intrigued eyes. He had her attention. "Go on."

"I would, but the matter is very delicate and there are far to many ears around." Understanding, the queen dismissed her guards, demanding privacy. They all moved out of hearing range, but kept their queen in sight. Comfortable with their distance, Rhaegar surveyed his surroundings before he continued in a softer tone. "My father is unfit to rule, and my people are suffering because of it. This kingdom needs someone strong to lead it, someone healthy and clear of mind, or it could crumble and burn." He never removed his gaze from the queen as he spoke. "If there is a thorn in your hand, it must be removed or the wound will fester."

"Those are dangerous words for even a prince to utter." The queen responded in a soft, cautious tone, but still seemed intrigued.

"They are, which is why I hope you understand the need for discretion, and keep whatever is discussed here between the two of us."

"I'm guessing you want Dorne's help in removing this thorn." She continued, starting to see the bigger picture.

"Yes, I would need an army. I know a few lords in my kingdom who would support my claim, but it is not enough."

"If word got out about your plan, and my involvement...." She trailed off, not finishing her statement, but she didn't need to. Rhaegar knew what she was thinking, they would be labeled as traitors, enemies of King Aerys Targaryen.

"It is a risk for the both of us, but if we succeed, and we will," Rhaegar emphasized, "We will have removed a tyrant from a seat of power and saved thousands of innocent people. Your sons will rule Dorne and your grandsons the Dragonlands. There are not many families who can claim that type of power."

The queen remained quite for some time, slowly sipping from her tea, deep in thought. Rhaegar held his breath, anxiously waiting for her to respond. "Helping you would place a target on Dorne." The queen took a deep breath and released it, shaking her head. "It is too great of a risk. I'm afraid I can not aid you in this, I will not put my kingdom in such danger."

Rhaegar was hoping his reveal would have been enough to convince her, but it seemed the queen was unwavering in her decision. "By rejecting this betrothal, you will have already placed a target on Dorne."

"Is that meant to be a threat Prince Rhaegar?" The queen asked him hotly, he could see her anger building behind her usual calm façade.

Rhaegar shook his head and did his best to reassure her, "No, your grace, I would not dare threaten you. I am simply informing you of the consequences to your decision. My father will take your refusal as an insult to him, and he does not take slights lightly, especially if they were to come from you. You have witnessed the kind of mental state he is in, he already believes himself inferior to your family. His opinion not mine." He was quick to remind her. "If you refuse this alliance, you will excite his wrath and he will shift his attention to Dorne. He will consider you his enemy and he will retaliate, I promise you that."

He paused to let his words sink in, then continued. "Side with me, ally yourself to me, and together we will remove this threat."

Queen Martell leaned back in her chair, looking out across the garden, silently contemplating all he had said, and clearly unhappy about it. He hoped she fully understood the situation she was in, by coming here she had already tangled herself up in his father's web and their was no way to peacefully escape it. If the queen wanted Dorne to be safe, she should never have considered this union to begin with.

The queen suddenly rose from the table and Rhaegar followed her lead. "I must think on this."

"Of course, your grace. Take as much time as you require." He let out a long breath as he watched the queen leave, her guards following behind her.

This would not be an easy decision for anyone to make. War was something most people wanted to avoid at all costs. But Dorne would find itself going to war no matter what decision the queen made. If the queen refused the betrothal, his father would retaliate, of that Rhaegar had no doubt. He would attack Dorne and willingly ignite a war with yet another kingdom. All the more reason Rhaegar was admit on removing him from the throne. And if she agreed to the betrothal, Dorne will still be going to war to help him overthrow his father.

Faint laughter rang through the gardens, catching Rhaegar's attention and beckoning him to follow it. Rhaegar smiled as he followed the sound, already knowing whom it belonged too. His brother's laughter continued to drift in the air as he wound his way through the trees, looking for its source. Viserys was usually a happy child, full of life and laughter. Rhaegar prayed he remained that way, he didn't want his father corrupting his innocents. Through a patch of thick bushes, he finally managed a glimpse of Viserys running for his life. Rhaegar wasn't surprised to find him being chased by Lyanna in what looked to be a game of one sided tag.

Rhaegar leaned upon a nearby tree, quietly watching, neither of them aware to his presence. Lyanna was good with Viserys, and good for him too. His brother seemed to thrive when she was around. The two had formed a quick bond, it was clear the boy was fond of his new friend. Rhaegar wished Viserys had other children his age to play with, he needed friends, it was good for building one's character. He had considered asking his father to foster a son of a trusted high lord. But Aerys was to cautious and leery of everyone, even children. Besides, Rhaegar didn't like the idea of exposing other children to his father's cruel nature, so he never followed through on it. But watching his brother now, witnessing his happiness at having someone to play with, Rhaegar was starting to regret his decision.

Lyanna managed to catch up to Viserys, whom squealed in laughter as she hugged him from behind. A smile spread across her lovely face, larger than any he had seen on her before. She had a beautiful smile that caused her whole face to shine. He wished she would smile for him like that, just once, but Rhaegar didn't think he could evoke a such smile from her even if he tried. Lyanna practically glowed while she was around Viserys, she never did so when she was around him. A pang of jealousy wormed it way into his chest, and Rhaegar scoffed at himself for being envious of his own little brother. Viserys was only a boy of six, what was there to be jealous about? _Nothing,_ but Rhaegar knew Viserys wasn't the true root of his jealousy, Lyanna was. He had never seen her act as carefree as she was now, she always kept herself guarded when in his presence. She also appeared closer to his brother than Rhaegar was himself, and the admission saddened him. He swore to the seven he would spend more time with Viserys, he was the only family Rhaegar had, outside his deranged father.

Lyanna had been distant from him lately, unusually so. It had been days since she had asked to train with him, and when he offered to train with her yesterday, she turned him down. She was avoiding him, but Rhaegar wasn't sure why, he thought they were starting to get along. Did he do something wrong? Offend her somehow? Rhaegar was baffled, he couldn't think of an instance where he might have wronged her. Unless she was still upset about the incident at dinner weeks ago, but she claimed to have forgiven him for that. He shook his head as if to clear it. Women were such complicated creatures, he feared he would never truly understand them.

Lyanna's laughter soon rang through the air, a tinkling sound of genuine merriment. The sound alone caused his heart to swell in his chest, stirring feelings in him that he didn't want to acknowledge. He couldn't, chances were he would marry another. Queen Martell had not given him an answer, but she was a smart woman, she would realize allying herself with him was the best option. Dorne was tangled up in his father's net, whether she wanted them to be or not.

Rhaegar pushed Lyanna from his mind, it would do him no good to dwell on thoughts of her, their paths led in different directions. He tried to convince himself that Princess Elia would make him a good wife. He didn't know much about her, but she was pretty, although she looked to be rather delicate. She seemed kind and smart, traits she inherited from her mother no doubt. He would have to make more of an effort to get to know her, spend some time with her. Rhaegar would be tying himself to her after all, if the queen agreed to the betrothal that is. But he was sure she would, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

But what if she still didn't agree? Rhaegar was a man who liked to consider every possible outcome from every angle. Who else could he turn to for aid? The Stormlands? They were on neutral terms, their alliance was strong enough to trade goods peacefully, but not strong enough for him to ask for soldiers. His great grandfather's attempts to gain the Reach as an ally had fallen through decades ago. Neither the Vale nor the Riverlands were options to him either. There was once a time his family had a strong alliance with the Lannister's of the Westernlands, but that alliance had diminished drastically over the years, no thanks to his father. Who did that leave him with, the Stark's? Rhaegar almost laughed. King Rickard hated his family, his father specifically, he would never agree to help him. Rhaegar wasn't even sure that he wanted his help anyway, but if it meant saving his people, he was willing to put his own prejudice aside. _King Rickard might help you_ , his mind argued, _if he knew you wanted to overthrow your father and usher in a new era of peace._ Even if he did manage to win King Rickard to his cause, the rest of the North would never go along with it. To much animosity remained between their peoples, it would take years, decades maybe, to repair it. Time he didn't have.

He needed allies now, not later. The sooner he dealt with his father, the better for everyone. Once Rhaegar was king, he would try to repair things with the North. Hopefully his plan with Lyanna would work, that his friendship with her will extend to the rest of the Stark's, but he knew it would take time to do so. If all he ever achieved with the North was neutral ground, he would consider it a success.

"Rhaegar!" The pure excitement in his brother's voice caused Rhaegar to smile, pulling him out of his thoughts. Viserys eagerly ran over to him, embracing him in a strong hug.

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun." Rhaegar acknowledged his brother.

"We were playing a game. Goin us!" Viserys didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed his hand and tugged him over to were Lyanna waited. Rhaegar wanted to protest, the art of playing was not a strong point of his, having not experienced much as a child. But his brother seemed so happy at the prospect that Rhaegar couldn't find it in him to say no.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Rhaegar sent Lyanna an apologetic smile. "I happened to hear Viserys and wanted to check in on him."

Lyanna waved him off, "We were only having a bit of fun."

"Rhaegar has come to play with us!" Viserys stated excitedly to Lyanna, then returned his attention back to Rhaegar. "I was a noble knight and Lyanna was the dragon."

"I'm sure your brother is far to busy to spend the day playing games Viserys." Lyanna cut in, trying to dissuade his brother.

"Actually I have nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon."

"Oh...well then I'm sure you would like to spend that time with your brother. Just the two of you. I should be going any---" Lyanna tried to slip away, but Viserys was quick to cut her off.

"Your not leaving are you?" Viserys protested, his violet eyes were so pleading, not even Rhaegar was sure he could resist them. "We were having fun, you have to stay and play with us! Please?"

"Stay." Rhaegar added to his brother's plea, not wanting to see her leave either. "Unless you are to intimidated that I will make a better dragon than you?"

Rhaegar could sense her uncertainty, but she soon smiled and responded to his challenge. "Not likely." She turned and ruffled Viserys' hair. "How can I say no to you?"

The rest of the afternoon was passed with them playing; Viserys remained the valiant knight whom defended the beautiful Princess Lyanna from the evil, fiery dragon that was Rhaegar. He felt out of his element and almost regretted agreeing to play with them, Lyanna seemed so at ease with herself and possessed a vivid imagination that matched Viserys. Playtime for her came by as naturally as it did any child, leaving Rhaegar to be rather envious. As a child, he spent most of his time huddled somewhere in a corner reading only occasionally playing with his little sister. Rhaegar was never fully aware at how much his childhood was lacking, until now.

The more time he spent around Lyanna, the more she managed to surprise him. She was different from the other ladies of court, different from any lady he had ever known. Lyanna marched to her own beat, so to speak, and wasn't to keen on following the rules. She was a breath of fresh air, and Rhaegar found that he couldn't get enough. Watching as she played with Viserys, how gentle she was with him, and her laughter and bright smile, it stirred something inside him again. But he quickly abandoned those thoughts and ignored the feelings that tried to spring to life. He felt guilty for having such feelings about her, as if he were betraying his mother and sister in some way. After all, Lyanna was the daughter of Rickard Stark, the man who destroyed his once happy family. Despite what he may feel, a friendship with Lyanna was all he could offer himself. He had to be content with that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the very long wait. I had been struck with the worst case of writer's block since beginning this story. This chapter is probably the shortest chapter I have written so far, but after 2 months of no updates, I felt obligated to get something posted. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter and I wish it was a lot longer, but I suppose it is better than nothing.

Barristan Selmy was a dutiful man, to be sure. He woke with the dawn each day and broke his fast with a meager meal, he then donned his armor, which he made sure was polished to perfection each evening, and secured his heavy white cloak about his shoulders, although it was a burden he was proud to bare. Serving as a Kingsguard to the Targaryen family had always been the highest honor for Barristan, ever since the day King Jaehaerys II placed a snowy cloak upon his shoulders. To protect a king was the highest honor any knight could hope to achieve, and a position he felt truly privileged to uphold. Barristan could remember the moment as if it had happened yesterday, he had said his vows before his new king and new brothers at arms, claiming to forsake land and title, to never marry or have children, and to protect and obey the king above all. Barristan had never regretted his decision, had no regrets about forsaking his duty to his family or pledging his fealty to a foreign king, nor did he long for a life with a wife and children. He was a knight at heart, always had been for as long as he could remember. Other knights may have strayed from their vows from time to time, but never Barristan. He was a man believed in honor, when he made a vow he took it seriously, and strove to uphold every word. Not once had he been tempted to forsake his vows of celibacy during his time on the Kingsguard, that was until a raven haired beauty walked into his world.

Ashara Dayne, sister to one of his brothers of the Kingsguard and companion to the Dornish princess. He could still recall the first time he saw her, every detail in perfect clarity, the memory forever in his mind. The lady was walking arm in arm with Princess Elia through the courtyard, and as he turned in her direction, the clouds parted and a ray of sunshine beamed down upon her, as if the gods themselves were presenting her to him. She was the most beautiful woman Barristan had ever had the privilege to gaze upon. Her sparkling violet eyes and sultry smile enticed him like no other had before. And her laugh, it tinkled across he courtyard as soft and beautiful as a bell. He had become stricken with her as soon as his eyes beheld her loveliness for the first time that day. If Barristan ever decided to relinquish his spot on the Kingsguard and marry, it would be her he would chose to spend his life with. She was kind and intelligent, with a loving heart and soft humor. He would give up everything for her if she asked it of him. The only problem being that Barristan wasn't sure if Ashara was even aware of his existence. Not that it mattered if she wasn't, for they could never be together. He was a knight of the Kingsguard, a position that was upheld until death. To renounce his position and forsake his vows would bring dishonor to him and any wife or family he may have. If situations were different, which he reminded himself they were not, he would probably never have a chance at her anyway. A beautiful young lady such as herself wouldn't be interested in a middle aged man like him. Barristan would have to be content to admire Ashara from a far, knowing he could never have her as his own.

He shook off thoughts of the lady and brought his focus back to his duties; protecting his king. The throne room was as dark as ever, the sconces of wildfire cast and eerie glow about the room. Barristan looked to King Aerys, perched uncomfortably on his throne. _For a man who was afraid of his own shadow half the time, he had no qualms about the darkness around him_. Barristan reflected on the man the king used to be, before the madness set in. He was a generous and determined young man, who had numerous ideas to improve his kingdom and the people within it, although he never followed through on any of them. He was also a man of great pride whom could be very vain, but those were common qualities to be found amongst royalty. King Aerys had shown great promise when his reign began, the kingdom was peaceful and grew to be stronger and more prosperous than before. So much had changed since then, Barristan thought woefully. He had considered the man to have been handsome once, when Aerys was young, strong, and healthy, barring a strong resemblance to the son who stood next to him. Looking at him now one would never think so. King Aerys was a shell of the man he once was; frail and thin, with long stringy hair and hollowed out eyes.

Barristan had served him faithfully and without question, even when the king's increasing unstableness made it difficult. He had to constantly remind himself that it wasn't his place to judge his king or question his motives. Barristan stood position at the base of the dais to the iron throne, along side his brothers Ser Jonothor, Ser Oswell, and the Lord Commander Ser Gerald. King Aerys had decided to hold court that afternoon, a few criminals were being held in the dungeons waiting to receive the king's justice. Prince Rhaegar was also in attendance, standing tall beside the king and wearing an unreadable expression. If Barristan had to guess, the prince had no desire to be there any more than he did. It was never pleasant to be in attendance when King Aerys chose to punish the "scum of King's Landing" as he referred to them.

The first few were common thieves and pickpockets accused of minor crimes. King Aerys was content to see them brutally whipped as well as a lose a hand each. Barristan would have considered the loss of a hand as punishment enough, but the choice wasn't his to make. Since the death of the queen, King Aerys had become more malicious, uncaring, and unforgiving. The man he once was had slipped farther and farther away until the king sitting before him now was someone Barristan no longer recognized. The next criminal was brought forth, a man accused of murder, his fate wasn't nearly as merciful as the men before him. Murder was a crime punished by death, either hanging or beheading, the choice usually given to the accused. However, King Aerys was no longer satisfied with those options, as he demonstrated to all those in attendance.

"Death by fire," King Aerys' gruff voice echoed his judgement throughout the throne room, surprising all with his decision. "Rossart, prepare the wildfire."

Barristan could quickly sense the heavy apprehension settle over the room after Rossart, the Grand Master of the Alchemist's Guild within the Dragonlands, set about to fulfill the king's request.

"Are you sure that is wise, your grace? Wildfire is highly unstable, one could burn down the keep by accident." Barristan could hear the concern in Prince Rhaegar's voice, his face laced in worry, as he addressed King Aerys.

"Rossart is my most experienced pyromancer, my son, he can contain it." King Aerys waved off his son's concerns, speaking to him as if he were dealing with a small child.

It took an hour for Rossart to finish setting up, erecting a wooden beam in the center of the room. A fire pit of death and torment. All the while Barristan couldn't help but pity the prisoner awaiting his punishment. Forced to wait idly by while your impending death looms around the corner, and knowing it won't be quick or painless. He had to commend the man for his bravery, not once did the man break or show signs of weakness. He remained silent and wore a stoic expression as he waited for the object of his torture to finish being constructed.

"Father," Prince Rhaegar spoke up softly once more. "There are more suitable forms of punishment."

"Are you showing compassion for criminals now Rhaegar?"

"No your grace."

"It is my duty to rid this land of scum like him and protect this kingdom from the wicked."

Barristan could sense Rhaegar's hesitation before he continued, "I just don't believe this is the best method of punishment."

"Fire and blood Rhaegar." King Aerys said with finality, turning his attention back to the fire pit.

Fire may have been the way the Targaryen family dealt with their enemies in the past, but Barristan didn't believe one had to follow all their ancestors traditions. And judging by the prince's reaction, Rhaegar didn't believe so either. The prisoner finally broke his silence has he was led to the fire pit and chained to the beam. He begged the king to show him mercy, pleading for his life or an alternate form of punishment, anything but fire. But King Aerys remained un-swayed, in fact he seemed to find enjoyment from the man's plea. Rossart seemed pleased as well, for he didn't wait for the king's command and proceeded to drench the pit with wildfire before setting it aflame. Smoke began to fill the room, with an acidic smell clinging to it, a result of the burning chemicals. The man started screaming as the green flames danced at his feet, threatening to engulf him. Barristan lowered his gaze to the floor, not wanting to witness any more, knowing the images would haunt him if he did. The man's screaming intensified and Barristan knew the flames must have reached him. The king's laughter filled his ears and the scent of burning flesh found his nose, causing his stomach to turn. It was difficult for him to stand by an do nothing to help end the man's torment. He had to repeatedly remind himself that the man was a criminal, a murderer, he deserved to be punished for his crimes. _But did anyone deserve a punishment such as this?_

Barristan suddenly wished the king had adopted his ancestor's way of feeding victims to their dragons, for that surely provided a quicker death. He prayed that it would end soon, he didn't know if he could handle the man's tortured screaming any longer. The gods must have heard his prayers for the man quieted, marking the end of his suffering. Only then did Barristan's gaze leave the floor and find the green flames in the center of the room. Wildfire was a temperamental substance and burned hotter than normal flame. Rossart quickly set to drowning out the fires, careful to keep the flames from spreading as he did so. All that was left of the prisoner was a blackened corpse, his body charred to the bone. The king's laughter died out along with the flames, but the smell of burnt flesh lingered long after the body was taken away.

Prince Rhaegar remained standing tall next to the throne, a pillar of strength, his stony face emotionless and unreadable. Barristan couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he doubted the prince was pleased. Rhaegar was a compassionate and good-natured man, traits he inherited from his mother. He was also a closed off and private, even more so since the death of the queen and princess. But regardless of this, Barristan had a hard time imagining the prince committing the atrocities his father had shown today. No, when Barristan looked upon Rhaegar he saw a strong leader and a great king, someone worthy of the title. It was a shame King Aerys wanted to watch the world burn, the kingdom would likely turn to ashes before the prince had the chance to reign.

"That is how enemies should be dealt with my son." The king announced almost merrily, his voice full of approval as he rose and dismissed himself from the throne room. Barristan had no choice but to follow his king, no matter his misgivings.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sincerely sorry for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. I've had some major life changes that has kept me from writing.
> 
> This chapter is a little different from the others, it has both Rhaegar and Lyanna's POVs. Please enjoy!

Days like this were always the most difficult. To be forced to watch as his father did unspeakable things and being unable to prevent them was hard for Rhaegar to endure. He wanted to step in and put an end to the whole fiasco, to call his father out on his madness and pronounce him unfit to make such decisions. But he didn't, he couldn't. Rhaegar knew he could only push his father so far on certain issues without there being repercussions. He didn't have the power to stop the king and doing anything to anger him would just make matters worse. He may be his father's heir, but Rhaegar wasn't very confident that the king would spare his life if he were to show any sign of rebellion. And this afternoon, Rhaegar had never felt the urge to rebel so strongly in his life. But he held back, forcing himself to hold his tongue lest he say or do anything to jeopardize the future he had been working towards.

Rhaegar didn't want to hurt his father, he was his father after all. Aerys wasn't always the ruthless and villainous man that he was now. There was a time when his father was kind and loving, as a father should be. Which only made everything more difficult. The fondest memory Rhaegar had of his father was when he was a boy of Viserys' age. He sat upon his father's knee in the Throne Room while Aerys told him tales about every dragon skull that decorated the hall. He would talk about Rhaegar's future and how he would one day take his place on the throne and rule the Dragonlands with a just and fair hand like the first King Aegon and their forbearers had done. All of that seemed like a life time ago now. It had been many years since Rhaegar had caught a glimpse of that man and he missed him terribly. When the day would finally come to take his place, Rhaegar hoped he would be able to unseat his father peacefully. He planned to set his father up to live comfortably at Dragonstone, away from court life and away from the population in general. Rhaegar would keep Viserys with him of course, the boy needed a strong figure to look up to. He was not going to let his father corrupt his brother with his cruelty as he feared he would. There would be those who would disapprove of him unseating his father from his rightful place of power. Some may even whisper usurper. Rhaegar had kept his father's madness hidden as best as he could. There would be many outside of court who wouldn't know about his father's mental state or at least wouldn't know the depths to which the king has fallen into that darkness. But it needed to be done, for the betterment of all it needed to be done.

Even hours after the incident, Rhaegar could still hear the man's agonizing screams ringing in his ears. He could still smell his charred flesh, the scent forever burned with in his nose. Regardless of where he went, it followed, haunting him. He had forced himself to watch every moment, to never turn away no matter how gruesome it became. His stomach had reeled at the sight of the man's blistering flesh as the flames overtook him, and there was a moment in which Rhaegar thought he was going to empty his stomach in front of everyone. He thanked the gods that he didn't, he managed to appear strong before his father, before his people and everyone in attendance. But Rhaegar was not strong. He couldn't escape from the horror he had witnessed, he didn't deserve too. He was a failure. He had failed to help the man, failed to give him a quicker, painless death, failed to stop his father. He needed a drink, a strong one.

He wished Jon were around, his friend would drag him to a tavern and keep him company while he drowned his troubles in endless tankards of ale. Jon would make jests and tell amusing stories all in an effort to cheer him up. But Cunnington wasn't there, he had returned to the Stormlands leaving Rhaegar to deal with his torment alone. Shut up in his chambers, Rhaegar turned to the wine for comfort. It wasn't the strong drink that he wanted, but it would have to do. The first bottle did nothing to numb his senses, the second one did, but it failed to make him forget. The screaming continued to echo around him, filling every crevice of the room until Rhaegar felt like shouting along with it. By the third bottle, Rhaegar was surprised he was still upright. The wine wasn't working however. The images still remained, etched into his mind so he could never forget his failure as a prince. His failure to keep his father under control. But how can one control a man who is hell bent on destruction? He grabbed the bottle of wine and took a long drink from it, having abandoned is wine glass a bottle ago. _One more drink_ , he kept telling himself, _one more drink and maybe I will finally forget._

But he had no such luck, he could not forget his troubles in drink, not this time. He needed another outlet, another way of distracting himself. The sun had set some time ago and for the first time Rhaegar realized he was sitting in darkness. He got up and fumbled to light a few candles when he was struck with an idea. He should read. Books had always provided him comfort in the past, it was easy for him to get lost in a book. He randomly pick a tome off the shelf, for at this point any book will do, but the words wouldn't hold still and swarmed around on the page making it impossible to focus on them. This wont do, he thought as he tossed the book aside. _Dueling!_ The answer hit him instantly. He should find Arthur or Oswell and request a sparing match. It was exactly what he needed, to exhaust himself in physical activity. _With a tired body came a tired mind. Now, if I can only find my sword..._ He stumbled from room to room, looking for the blasted thing. After tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face, Rhaegar came to the conclusion that sword fighting probably wasn't the best idea at the moment.

After pulling himself to his feet he stumbled to the door and wretched it open with a little to much force causing him to sway as he tried to keep his balance. Once he felt steady he marched across the hall and knocked on Lyanna's door. He didn't know what he was doing, to be honest he couldn't quite remember leaving his room. He wanted to see her he supposed and couldn't help but wonder if her presences would help sooth the images that tormented him. Perhaps if he had someone to talk to, to unleash his burdens, he would feel better. Rhaegar felt himself drawn to this Northern girl and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps he should seek out Arthur or someone else instead, but he didn't want too. There was only one person he felt like taking comfort in.

 _What am I doing?_ A moment of clarity pierced through the haziness of his wine-altered mind. He shouldn't be here, it was unseemly for a man to visit a young lady in the middle of the night, not at all proper. He should wait until morning if he truly wanted to speak to her. But before he could make a move to leave, the door opened and all rational thought disappeared along with his purpose for disturbing her. Lyanna stood before him wrapped in a robe, her long, disheveled hair hung over her shoulders and she wore a sleepy expression. Rhaegar had never seen a more beautiful woman, even regarding her bedraggled state. A vision of her sleeping flashed in his mind, of her dark, wild hair spread across white linen sheets. The thought made his blood run hot. He wanted to touch her, to reach out and feel her creamy skin underneath his fingertips, soft and smooth. His fingers itched to twine a lock of her hair around his finger, reveling in its softness.

She look up at him, her gray eyes still heavy with sleep and her voice breathy with surprise. "Rhaegar."

The sound of his name rolling off her tongue was enough to push him over the edge he found himself standing on. Acting without thinking, Rhaegar leaned down and captured her mouth in a hard, searing kiss. Her lips were smooth and luscious and conformed to fit his perfectly, as if they were meant for his lips alone. He brought his hands up to cup her face, tangling his fingers in her dark hair. The tresses were as silky as he imagined them to be. The scent of her overwhelmed his senses, the smell of roses and something more that was purely Lyanna, and he found he couldn't take in enough of her. He needed more of her. He craved more of her. A surprised gasp managed to escape from her, shocking Rhaegar back to reality and forcing him to pull back. Her eyes were wide with shock and her chest rose and fell in quick, rapid breaths. His hands fell from her face to fist tightly at his sides. He instantly knew he had gone to far.

"I'm sorry." He took a step back, taking in her stunned expression. "I'm sorry," he repeated again before retreating back to his room to find refuge behind his door.

He ran a hand down his face and settled his weight against the closed door. What had he been thinking? Kissing her was something that he had thought about doing before, had wanted to do for some time, but he knew better than to act on it. She was a princess, not some woman he could take liberties with. Rhaegar could only imagine how disgusted she must be with his behavior. He was disgusted with himself. For surely the last thing Lyanna wanted was a drunkard showing up at her door and groping her in the middle of the night. Why does he keep failing her and her trust? He had promised to protect her, but yet he failed to do so once more, only this time it was from himself. He should be watching over her, keeping her safe, not mauling at her in the dark of night like some animal. He grabbed his bottle of wine and tumbled into bed. At least he finally managed to push all previous thoughts of the prisoner out of his mind, only to replace it with tormenting thoughts of her. He took a swig from the bottle, trying to will the memory of his stolen kiss out of his mind. He had a long night ahead of him.

 

********************

 

Lyanna's heart beat wildly within her breast as she watched Rhaegar stagger across the hall. He kissed her! A part of her didn't want to believe it, even tried to persuade her that she was still dreaming. But she couldn't deny the small tingle that lingered on her lips and she brought her hand up to assess the sensation. Lyanna wasn't blind, even in her tired state she could tell that Rhaegar was most definitely inebriated. She was surprised to wake and find him standing outside her door and even more surprised by the way he looked at her. For inside his dazzling indigo eyes shone an emotion that Lyanna could only describe as desire. Then the unthinkable happened, his lips had touched hers in a passionate kiss that caused the world to shift around her. It was an odd, yet wonderful feeling. He smelled of wine, tasted of it too, but that didn't hinder the experience in the slightest. So stunned had she been by his actions and the sensations it brought with it that she didn't have time to respond. It ended too soon, before her mind even had the time to process exactly what was happening to her.

Lying in bed, her fingers still tracing the curve of her lips, her thoughts were completely wrapped up in Rhaegar. To think she used to view kissing as a horrid practice, the process of a man's lips touching hers seemed sloppy and revolting and she vowed that no man's lips shall ever touch her own. Oh, how she was wrong! Lyanna smiled at her girlish beliefs, unable to stop the laugh that bubbled up inside of her. She was foolish to ever believe so, for there was nothing revolting about Rhaegar's kiss. Not in the slightest! She couldn't stop the hope that began to flood her chest at the thought that maybe Rhaegar felt something more for her than mere friendship after all. His kiss had opened her eyes, she could no longer deny that she had feelings for him, how deeply they ran or what they meant she didn't quite know, but they existed all the same. The thought that he might feel just as uncertain as she filled Lyanna with a hope that she knew she shouldn't be feeling. It was foolish for her to get her hopes up in regards about anything to do with Rhaegar, especially since she didn't even know what she wanted from him to begin with.

There was a chance the kiss didn't leave him feeling the same way. He was the one who pulled away first, ending the kiss just as quickly as it began. She didn't even get the chance to return the passion that he had showed her, not that she really knew how. The hope that flared with in her soon dwindled at the thought of him not enjoying the kiss as much as she did. Why would he? She didn't even kiss him back, she just stood there stiff as a rod, her inexperience as clear as glass. Lyanna spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, wondering what Rhaegar was thinking. She longed to know how he felt, if he enjoyed the kiss or not, or if the kiss even meant anything to him at all. It could turn out to be nothing but a drunken mistake to him.

Dawn rose quickly and Lyanna found herself waking with the sun, regardless of the little sleep she received. She was too eager for answers, yet too afraid to seek them out. Needing something to keep her busy, Lyanna decided to go about her day as usual. She sent for her handmaiden to have a bath prepared, then she broke her fast with eggs and toast. All the while she couldn't help but wonder if Rhaegar would show up at her door again, or if she should be the one to seek him out to discuss what happened last night. Soaking in the tub did nothing to help calm her nerves so she resorted to pacing around her room, uncertain what she should do. It was almost noon, and yet Rhaegar had not sought her out, only furthering her anxiety and making her believe that perhaps he was avoiding her. Was the kiss really that terrible?

She needed some air. A walk around the castle would do her some good. What she really wanted was to go ridding, nothing cleared her mind more than racing across and empty field on horseback. Sadly that wasn't an option to her. She chose to wear a dress of soft blue, if she was going to wander around Lyanna knew she should have dressed in something a little more subtle, maybe even the stable boy's clothes. But for once the thought of wearing boy's clothing unnerved her. If she happened to cross paths with Rhaegar she wanted to look her best and not like a peasant boy. Lyanna allowed her feet to guide her, wandering in whatever direction they chose, as always they led her to the godswood. To her, it was the most peaceful place with in the castle and usually had the fewest visitors. At the moment it would serve as her place of refuge and she hoped it would help appease her frantic thoughts. As she neared the heart tree she was startled by a voice that spoke up behind her.

"I wondered when I would see you again." Lyanna's heart picked up its pace as she recognized the timber of the voice and the sultry accent that accompanied it. She slowly turned to find Prince Oberyn Martell smiling wickedly behind her. "I knew if I came back here often enough I would find you."

"Prince Martell." She calmed her nerves and forced herself into a wobbly curtsy. Lyanna cursed her luck. After wandering around the castle for weeks without coming across a single Martell, she managed to bump into one on the only day she decided not to blend in.

"It seems the scales are tipped in your favor my lady, for you know who I am but I still have yet to learn who you are." Lyanna kept her head high and her guard up as the prince surveyed her from head to toe. Prince Oberyn looked like a predator sizing up its prey. She never should have worn this dress.

"I wish I could stay and chat but I'm afraid I must be going, your grace. If you would please excuse me."

He stepped into her path as she tried to move passed him. "So soon? You only just got here."

"I just remembered I have an appointment to keep. I wouldn't want to miss it." Her lame attempt at an excuse didn't seem to work. The prince lightly grabbed her arm as she tried to skirt around him, preventing her from leaving.

"I'm afraid I can not let you escape me again, not until I have at least learned your name first." He set his determined gaze upon her and Lyanna knew he wasn't going let her get away without giving him something. Uncertainty worried in her gut and she bit out the only name she could think of.

"Lya." She figured giving him the shortened version of her name wouldn't be too harmful. He likely wouldn't recognize it, the only people who used the nickname were her father and brothers.

"Lya..." He trailed off, expecting her to provide him with something more.

"I think Lya is sufficient enough." Unwilling to give him any more than that.

"Of course, Lady Lya." He repeated then proceeded to look her over once more with his snake-like eyes. "It suits you. You may call me Oberyn then, since you insist on being so familiar." The initial impulse to protest that she had no desire to be familiar with him surged strongly within her, but Lyanna managed to suppress the urge. If she didn't provoke him to much then perhaps she can escape him sooner.

"Well, if you would excuse me Prince Oberyn--"

"Oberyn, please I insist." He interrupted.

"Oberyn," she repeated. "I must be running along." Lyanna moved to step around him and managed to get half way down the path before his question caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Do you take pleasure in wounding me?"

Lyanna turned around to face him, a bit startled by his announcement. "Come again?"

"I asked if it pleases you to know that you leave me here a wounded man? Do you think I do not notice that you are purposely trying to run away from me? Possibly even avoiding me? I admit, having women run from me is not something I'm used to."

"Then it seems the only thing I have wounded is you pride." Her tone was a bit crisp, but it didn't stop him from smiling in agreement as he made his way closer to her.

"I am a prideful man, it is true. We all have our faults and that is one of mine. But when a beautiful woman tries to elude you at every turn, it hurts none the less. No man is immune to such beauty." The prince reached out and gently swept her long hair behind her shoulder.

Color rose in her cheeks at his remark, and his boldness. People didn't usually refer to her as beautiful. Her family did so, but their opinions were surely biased. Rhaegar had called her beautiful before, but he had done so only to tease her.

As if he could sense the doubt she had about herself, he continued. "You are the most interesting thing with in this castle my lady, forgive me for wanting to learn more about you."

"I'm sure you could find something more exciting than me to hold your interest." Lyanna tried to wave his flattery off, but couldn't get the blush to leave her cheeks. "On the contrary, you are the most mysterious woman I have ever met. I have crossed oceans, visited distant shores, experience other cultures and in all my travels I have never come across a women I have found more captivating."

Lyanna had heard all the gossip that surrounded the Dornish prince. She knew he was a skilled seducer, but she was finding it hard to ignore the flattering words that rolled off his silver tongue. No one had ever given her such compliments before, it was a little unsettling but also a little....delightful. He settled his dark, seductive eyes upon her, causing her cheeks to burn even more under their intense gaze. She scrambled for something to say, anything to draw attention away from herself.

"You have been to Essos?"

"I have." He confirmed with a grin. "It is unlike Westeros in many different ways. There one can be himself, free to fulfill his desires and seek adventure without giving thought to propriety or duty. Its rather freeing."

It sounded wonderful. Since she was young, Lyanna had always fantasized about running off to Essos or going beyond The Wall to escape her life and the duties that came with it. She craved adventure and excitement, but all life had given her were responsibilities and lectures. She wanted to choose her own path, but unfortunately by being born royal and a woman her future was out of her hands. Her father had the privilege to choose her path for her. This was the first time she had ever truly left home. Being in the Dragonlands was the closest thing to an adventure she had ever experienced, and sadly probably the only one she would ever have. Eventually she would have to marry, it was her duty to do so and her father was not likely to let her escape it. Children would undoubtedly follow and any dreams she had of seeking adventure would be shelved and therefore become unattainable.

"I sensed you had an adventurous soul." He smiled knowingly at her. "If you have the time, I have countless stories I would love to share with you. Unless, of course, those appointments of yours are to important to miss."

She should have turned down his offer, he had a notorious reputation and Lyanna knew she shouldn't trust anyone with a nickname like the Red Viper. But even after taking all of that into consideration, she didn't see the harm in staying and listening to a story or two. Sometimes she was too curious for her own good.

 

********************

 

Morning came with a vengeance, bringing with it a raging headache that kept Rhaegar in bed for half the day and anyone who dared to disturb him was turned away abruptly, and perhaps a bit too harshly. When the sun stood high at mid-day Rhaegar reminded himself that a prince couldn't remain in bed forever, he had duties to perform and people to see. Forcing himself to finally get up and out of bed, he got dressed and tried to put himself into some semblance of order. He took note of the three empty wine bottles scattered across the room before finding a fourth next to his bed that he had no memory of even opening. In fact he didn't have any memory of the night before all together. But he remembered the kiss. _And what a kiss it was._ It was not something he was likely to forget and no amount of wine could erase. _That didn't stop me from trying,_ he thought warily as he eyed the empty bottles. He had made a complete and utter fool of himself. He could only imagine how he must have looked to Lyanna, disheveled and well into his cups - well past his cups was more like it - showing up at her door in the night, uninvited, then forcing unwanted kisses upon her. For that is what it was, an unwanted kiss, he could clearly recall that she did not return the gesture. Rhaegar sighed and ran a frustrating hand through his hair. He needed to find her and apologize for his appalling behavior. Explain that last night he was not himself and reassure her that his actions would not be repeated. No matter how much he wanted to repeat it.

Lyanna wasn't in her room, nor was she in the nursery with Viserys. He checked the library, scanned the courtyards and the gardens and still came up empty. Rhaegar was beginning to wonder if she was avoiding him when he heard her faint laughter as he entered the godswood. He should have known to look there first as it was a place she frequented often. As he neared closer to the heart tree awareness struck him as he realized she was not alone. Sitting upon a patch of grass underneath the canopy of the old oak was Lyanna in a dress of soft blue with the skirts arranged around her. Lounging next to her, as if he owned the place, was the Prince of Dorne. The sight of two together instantly put a damper on Rhaegar's mood.

The two were engaged in conversation and sitting a little to close together to be considered appropriate. If Rhaegar didn't know any better he would have thought he had stumbled upon two lovers seeking a tryst away from prying eyes. Lyanna, however, was not that type of lady, but she was young, and young women tended to be naïve and impressionable. It would be easy to take advantage of someone so innocent and he felt that the Dornish prince was an expert in doing just that. From the last conversation he had with the man, it was clear to Rhaegar what his intentions were toward Lyanna. What was she doing with him anyway? Did she not know the type of man he was? The prince was a notorious womanizer, rumored to have fathered several bastards already. Surely she must have heard about the man's reputation, the gossips were all over the castle. Didn't she know she was risking her own reputation by being seen with him? The fact that they were alone together in such an intimate setting would only make the gossips worse. Rhaegar told himself that if Lyanna was willing to jeopardize her reputation then it was truly none of his concern. Only Rhaegar couldn't help but be concerned no matter how much he tried to convince himself he shouldn't be. As he approached, Prince Oberyn said something causing Lyanna to light up with laughter. Was she blushing? The hint of pink on her cheeks seamed to indicate so. Her laugh and bright smile, they were things Rhaegar didn't like to share, especially with the Prince of Dorne. They didn't belong to Rhaegar, and neither did she, but it still served to irritate him that she gave them to Prince Oberyn so freely.

It was the prince who noticed him first. "Ahh, Prince Rhaegar. Come to enjoy the godswood on this lovely day?"

Lyanna's laughter died down when she noticed him standing there. She looked beautiful in blue, but then he always considered her to be beautiful no matter what she wore. The desire to kiss her again surged forward, threatening to overwhelm him. He wanted to explore what he had started the night before and had to force the urge down. She sent him a uncertain glance before averting her gaze and looking down at her lap, fiddling with the skirt of her dress. She couldn't even stand to look at him, further reminding Rhaegar how badly he had managed to screwed things up between them.

"I was just telling Lya here about my time spent in Lys and some of the trouble I landed myself in while I was there." The smile the prince sent Lyanna was sensuous and tantalizing, pushing Rhaegar a little more closer to the edge. He didn't want this man anywhere near Lyanna.

 _Lya?_ Rhaegar's eye brows rose and he looked to Lyanna, who was still engrossed with something on her dress. He hadn't realized the two had become so close as to do away with titles. Nor did he like the look Prince Oberyn gave Lyanna or the devilish smile plastered on his face. He imagined the topic the prince was discussing was entirely inappropriate and unfit for a woman's ears since the city Lys is best known for its pleasure houses.

"I suppose you may join us if you would like, although I'm sure you have more important things to do." Prince Oberyn's invite wasn't truly sincere and he didn't try to hide it.

"Actually, I would love to join the two of you." He did indeed have other things he needed to do. Like a meeting with the small counsel for starters, one that he was already late for. But Rhaegar wasn't about to leave Lyanna alone with the roguish prince and sat down to join their circle. The man was trouble, and Rhaegar felt it was his duty to make sure Lyanna didn't get caught up in his web. The counsel could wait.

"Excellent." The Dornish prince replied cheerfully, but Rhaegar caught the unwanted look in his dark eyes. All the more reason to stay, he thought to himself.

"I wasn't aware to two of you were acquainted." Rhaegar voiced his thoughts and continued to look upon Lyanna, willing her to look at him in return but failed to get a reaction. Her eyes remained cast down on her lap refusing to seek out his. She was clearly uncomfortable around him now and he didn't blame her for it. It had taken some serious effort to build a platform of trust between them and he managed to ruin it in a single moment of drunken stupidity.

"Only as acquainted as one could get in an afternoon." Oberyn said. "Although Lya here has chosen to remain a mystery and not reveal too many of her cards." The soft touch of his hand upon Lyanna's shoulder as he spoke did not escape Rhaegar's notice. The touch was too bold and familiar for two people who had recently just met. It only made Rhaegar wonder how long they had been sitting there together.

"But perhaps," Prince Oberyn continued, "You could better introduce me to this lovely lady. I admit I am quite curious to find a Northern lady so far south."

Rhaegar paused briefly, unsure how to proceed. What had Lyanna already told him? And most importantly, did she fabricate any of the details? He opened his mouth to speak, but Lyanna beat him to the punch.

"I am here as a personal guest of the Targaryen family."

"Really?" Prince Oberyn quirked an intrigued eyebrow at Rhaegar. "I wasn't aware that your family had any friends in the North."

"Not many, I assure you." Prince Oberyn smiled arrogantly at Rhaegar,

"No, I imagine not. But what I'm having trouble understanding is why the royal family would have such a revered guest serving them wine at dinner."

Beside him Rhaegar could see Lyanna tense up as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth in uncertainty. The prince had recognized her then, Rhaegar was afraid that may have been the case. It was a question he had been avoiding and one that Rhaegar didn't want to address. He knew he would have to reveal the truth eventually, and maybe he should have done so now, but he wasn't ready too. He imagined it would be rather humiliating for Lyanna if he admitted that she was the Princess in the North and was being held there against her will and forced into servitude upon occasion. And he didn't want to hurt her any further than he already had. So he kept his secrets for another day and answered as vaguely as possible.

"That was a misunderstanding on my father's part. As I am sure you have observed, the king isn't always in the right state of mind. He can easily become confused."

"I see." The prince nodded, although he didn't seem entirely convinced. "How anyone can confuse this beautiful woman with a serving girl is beyond me."

Lyanna spoke up suddenly, changing the topic at hand. "Prince Rhaegar has informed me that King Aerys is working to improve relations with the North. That perhaps, with in a few years time, the animosity between the two kingdoms will turn peaceful."

"Is that so?" Prince Oberyn fixed his gaze upon Lyanna. "Wouldn't that be wonderful, to have peace after so many years of fighting?"

"Absolutely." She sent the Dornish prince a soft smile. "It is something our two kingdoms desperately need."

"I am actually quite surprised that King Aerys is willing to work towards peace. His behavior since my arrival would suggest otherwise." Prince Oberyn wasn't afraid to voice his opinions, even in front of his host. "In fact I find the events that occurred yesterday to be rather disturbing. A man capable of such things doesn't deserve the luxuries, nor the title, he possesses. How does one cope when such atrocities exist around him?" Prince Oberyn's gaze was on Lyanna as he spoke, but Rhaegar knew the comment was directed at him. It was meant as an insult and it annoyed him beyond measure.

Every word out of the prince's mouth irked Rhaegar. Was he prejudice against the Dornish prince? Yes, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He didn't approve of the man's behavior or his boldness nor his womanizing ways. The man was far to 'physical', touching Lyanna's shoulder here and grazing her arm there. Rhaegar was fully aware of what he was doing. He was trying to seduce Lyanna little by little with his sly caresses and gentle words, and had the nerve to do so right in front of him! But what irritated him more was the fact that the prince's words rang true. Rhaegar didn't sleep well at night, sometimes not at all. He was plagued by his father's illness and actions on a daily basis. More than once he wondered if there was more he could do to control his father's madness. More than once he doubted his own future, wondering if his rule would be any better. No one knew how troubled he was for he never revealed his true feelings to anyone, not even those closest to him.

Lyanna must have recognized that the prince was targeting him for Rhaegar was quite surprised when she didn't hesitate to speak on his behalf. "The king is quite ill. What he needs is help and special care, not punishment."

He knew she wasn't defending his father specifically, but rather she was defending him. She looked to him for the first time since he arrived and Rhaegar felt his heart swelling in his chest. He was honored, and flattered, to receive her support on such a matter, especially since his father has brought her nothing but grief since her arrival. He wasn't used to having a champion on his side, and definitely not one in the form of a small young woman.

Then she added, "You should mind your tongue, your grace. It is rather impolite to speak so freely about those matters in front of present company."

"Oberyn." He corrected her. "And you are quite right." Oberyn reached out to squeeze Lyanna's hand then turned to Rhaegar with an apologetic smile. "I apologize Prince Rhaegar if my words displeased you or caused any distress. I meant no offense of course."

"Of course." Rhaegar echoed with a tight smile, knowing damn well that was exactly his intent. His smile grew even tighter when he realized the prince wasn't releasing Lyanna's hand.

"You are a lover of horses." Oberyn announced abruptly, referring to Lyanna.

Lyanna returned his statement with a bewildered look. "How did you know?"

He turned her hand over to examine it more carefully. "I recognize a rider's hands when I see them. The callouses give you away, they can only be the cause of excessive riding."

"I think I learned to ride before I even learned to walk." She jested with a smile.

He was still holding her hand, stroking his fingers over hers to "examine" her callouses. Why was she allowing him to do so? It wasn't out of politeness. Lyanna wasn't afraid to show ungracious behavior, he had experienced that first hand. Was she allowing it as a form of punishment toward him because he had kissed her? Or was she trying to show him that his kiss had no effect on her? She couldn't possibly like Prince Oberyn, Lyanna was too smart to fall for his charms. Right? He stared down disapprovingly at their hands. _She can pull away now,_ Rhaegar thought to himself, _any moment now...._

"Horses are a passion of mine as well," Prince Oberyn admitted. "Some of the finest horses are bred in Dorne. They are the strongest, fastest, most resilient horses you will find."

"I have heard all about the acclaim of Dornish horses, but I still wouldn't wager against a Northern horse. There can't possibly be any horse more resilient than a Northern breed. The North possesses some of the harshest lands in Westeros, only the strongest survive."

Rhaegar quickly felt like an outsider. The two continued to carry on a conversation as if he wasn't even there. Granted, it probably had a lot to do with the fact that he wasn't paying any attention at all to what they were saying. His mind was entirely focused on their hands, and how they were still touching. It took everything in Rhaegar's power to not lash out and rip their hands apart. It was then that he finally realized what the Dornish prince was up too. He was playing a game, and Rhaegar was losing. Prince Oberyn managed to completely monopolize Lyanna's attention leaving Rhaegar out of the loop. Lyanna's laugh pulled his attention back to her. It wasn't right that Prince Oberyn could make her laugh so freely and without putting forth any effort on his part. Would he ever be able to make her laugh like that? Rhaegar liked to think so, but truth be told he wasn't sure how. He wasn't the type to make jests for the sole purpose of making one laugh. But he was certain he could do it if he tried, maybe......possibly.

Lyanna suddenly jerked her hand away, sending Rhaegar a quick glance as she did, then clasped them together tightly in her lap, as if she just realized the prince had been holding it. Rhaegar considered it a small victory, although it was rather irritating that it took her so long to notice.

"We should have a race some time," pronounced the Dornish prince. "My Dornish stallion against your Northern one and see who's horse is the true champion."

Lyanna smiled coyly and seemed ready to accept his challenge but Rhaegar cut into the conversation before she could. "Would you give the lady a fair race Prince Oberyn? After all I have heard that you do not always choose to fight fairly."

The prince turned his hard, black eyes to Rhaegar. "What is this you have heard?"

"A particular rumor comes to mind of a rider falling from his horse while challenging you in a race. Or perhaps it was a joust? I don't quite remember the details." Rhaegar waved off his confusion and continued. "The man broke his leg I believe, and it turned out that his horse had been poisoned."

"The horse had been bitten by a snake, if my memory serves me correctly. They are quite common in Dorne." Oberyn defended, keeping his eyes locked on Rhaegar's and willing him to challenge him further in their little game.

"Ahh, that explains it then. It must have been a viper. Its the red ones you must watch out for, or so I've heard." There was an edge to Rhaegar's voice as he stared the prince down. Prince Oberyn's eyes danced with a dark fury at his words, but he kept a phony smile plastered on his face.

A silence settled on the small group along with a building tension. Lyanna's discomfort began to show the longer they sat there in silence together and she suddenly rose swiftly to her feet, followed by Rhaegar and Oberyn. "I believe the heat is starting to get to me, please allow me to excuse myself."

"Of course, my lady" Rhaegar added with a little emphasis.

"Before you disappear on me again," the Dornish prince spoke up before she could leave. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the celebration party?"

"Celebration party?" Lyanna asked, not knowing what he was referring to.

"The betrothal celebration the king is hosting in honor of Prince Rhaegar and my sister's betrothal."

Rhaegar wasn't a man prone to violence, but in that moment he never wanted to strangle somebody more in his life. He had every intention of telling Lyanna about his success in gaining a betrothal. It wasn't as if it were a secret, he just hadn't gotten around to it. Lyanna knew of his intentions to align himself with Dorne through marriage. But he didn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed in her dark, grey eyes. She hid her reaction well, but as he watched her face fall, Rhaegar knew he should have told her about it as soon as it had become official. She shouldn't of had to hear it come from the viper's mouth. He wasn't sure why he didn't speak up sooner. Guilt perhaps? Although he had no reason to feel that way, he had nothing to be guilty of. _Except kissing her_ , he reminded himself, he was guilty of that.

"I suppose I should congratulate you Prince Rhaegar, and you as well Prince Oberyn on behalf of your sister." Lyanna straightened out her skirts, brushing off loose blades of grass and avoiding eye contact with either of them. "If the two of you would excuse me now, I should like to retire."

Rhaegar watched her leave and noticed how crestfallen she looked and couldn't help but feel responsible. She didn't seem to take the news well. It could have been the fact that he didn't share the news himself that was the cause of her disappointment. The more likely reason would be that she didn't like hearing about his upcoming marriage. That wasn't a thought Rhaegar wanted to dwell on.

Rhaegar returned his attention to Prince Oberyn to find the man studying him with scrutinizing eyes.

"Well played Prince Rhaegar." He said with a small cocky smile. Rhaegar didn't respond to him, nor return his smile.

He left the Dornish prince alone in the godswood to follow after Lyanna. They had a few things they needed to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to draw out their attraction a little longer but I'm tired of waiting and I'm sure some of you are as well. Lets just get the ball rolling shall we?
> 
> I don't know when I will be able to update again, hopefully it wont be as long of a wait next time.


End file.
